


Вальс на минном поле

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: В этот день по плану Лайта Эл должен был умереть. Но как быть, когда судьба опережает бога смерти?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее просим прощения за медицинские неточности. Авторы ориентировались на точку зрения, что Эл — сам по себе феномен и исключение из всех правил. А ещё авторы вольно трактуют канон, и это тоже предупреждение!

***  
Ловушка расставлена, и Эл, сам того не зная, стремительно движется прямо в неё. Финал их битвы предрешён и неизбежен. Эл мнит себя слишком умелым манипулятором, чтобы догадаться, что каждый его шаг давным-давно запланирован Лайтом. Человек, которого Интерпол выставляет перед собой как щит, лучший детектив мира… то есть один из трёх лучших, но вы знаете, двое других просто мои псевдонимы. Вы же сохраните мой секрет в обмен на клубничку? Самомнение вровень с гениальностью.   
Главная ошибка Эл не в том, что он сейчас спокойно размешивает сахар в кофе, вместо того чтобы лихорадочно искать, где совершил просчёт. Главная его ошибка, что он с самого начала недооценивал Лайта. С его точки зрения, между ними пропасть. Что может противопоставить вчерашний школьник опыту и навыкам того, кто уже больше десяти лет со стопроцентной раскрываемостью расследует самые сложные дела? Эл слишком привык быть первым. Даже считая Лайта Кирой, он не воспринимал его всерьёз. Именно поэтому он не побоялся подобраться к Лайту так близко, показать ему своё лицо, а потом и вовсе устроить спектакль с помощью в расследовании.   
Даже тогда, когда Лайт был наиболее всего уязвим перед ним, когда никак не контролировал происходящее и по неведению мог сам себя выдать, Эл не воспользовался преимуществом. Вместо того чтобы вытягивать из Лайта новые доказательства его вины, он предпочитал подчёркивать, что считает Лайта виновным безо всяких доказательств. И это каждый раз было обидно. Едва Лайт начинал думать, что Эл поверил ему, что они наконец ведут расследование вместе, как Эл выливал ему на голову очередное ведро холодной воды. «Да, я считаю тебя Кирой. Ты на это способен».   
Правда в том, что Эл не видел Киру равным себе противником. И поплатится за это.   
По сути, в их личной партии он поставил Эл мат — хотя сам Эл об этом ещё не знает. В тот момент, когда Эл озвучит решение начать эксперимент, будут задействованы силы Рэм; пусть сам Эл понимает, что результаты эксперимента лишь отменяют алиби, а не становятся доказательством вины, но этого не понимает Рэм. Для неё не существует юридических тонкостей — решение Эл, с её точки зрения, угрожает Мисе. Если же Эл каким бы то ни было образом вычислит нависшую над ним угрозу шинигами… что ж, иных шансов опровергнуть алиби Лайта не существует.   
Каким бы ни стало решение Эл, Лайт от него всё равно выиграет. К тому же он уверен — Эл не станет слишком долго размышлять над ходом игры и сделает свой шаг.   
Неизвестно, когда начнёт действовать Рэм, но всё должно произойти сегодня. До того как тетрадь заберут для эксперимента. Осталось подождать совсем немного — и игра закончится. Лайт победит. Он докажет Эл, что ни в чём ему не уступает. Ведь и та девушка… Мисора Наоми, говорила, что они очень похожи. Жаль, что сам Эл высказал эту мысль, лишь чтобы спровоцировать Лайта. Что ж, может, между ними и пропасть, только упасть туда суждено Эл.   
В крови кипит азарт, заставляя дрожать пальцы, а сердце колотиться как бешеное. Лайт глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Нельзя показывать нервозность — Эл заметит, он всегда улавливает состояние Лайта, порой даже быстрее и точнее, чем сам Лайт. Впрочем, Эл сегодня витает где-то далеко в своих мыслях и чудит сильнее обычного. Чего стоит один их разговор на крыше — странный и смазанный, оставивший после себя лишь недоумение. Лайт старается не думать ни о нём, ни о том, что было после. Эл — мастер сбивать с толку, но больше Лайт в его сети не попадётся. Не сейчас, когда он почти выиграл. Почти… почти…   
Есть!   
В момент, когда Эл падает из кресла, внутри поднимается волна торжества. Он всё-таки вышел победителем из этой смертельно опасной и дьявольски увлекательной игры. На краю сознания мелькает и растворяется всплеск боли, когда он с размаху хлопается на пол, чтобы уберечь Эл от удара о твёрдую плитку. Бессмысленные, в общем-то, старания. Кажется, этого не было в плане… или было… Он не помнит. Волна торжества, тёмная и горячая, катится всё выше и выше, сдавливает горло. Торжество такое острое, что походит на боль, нет сил её терпеть, и хочется закричать — и он закричал бы, если бы не чей-то чужой крик:  
— Скорее, вызовите скорую!   
Кто-то, кажется, Айдзава, опускается рядом с ним на колени, пытается забрать Эл из его рук, но Лайт не отдаёт. Он вцепляется в Эл, прижимает его к себе, что-то бормочет, а может, кричит, в голове навязчиво пульсирует мысль, что это их последние мгновения вместе, совсем скоро Эл заберут у него навсегда. Но не сейчас — ещё несколько минут Эл будет принадлежать ему одному. Его добыча.  
Вбегает Ватари, вмиг утративший свою обычную невозмутимость и степенность. Он выхватывает телефон, практически одним слитным движением набирает какую-то комбинацию цифр и резко бросает в трубку:  
— Реанимацию. Немедленно.   
— Скорая уже едет, — неуверенно говорит Мацуда, но Ватари, не обращая на него внимания, склоняется над Эл. Щупает ему пульс, оттягивает веки, зачем-то разжимает губы, а затем, ругнувшись сквозь зубы, осторожно перекладывает его на пол — головой Лайту на колени. Лайта кусает нелепая в такой ситуации обида. На него-то за что рычать? Разве лучше было бы, если бы Эл разбил голову о камень? Он смотрит, как из уголка искривленного рта Эл к подбородку течёт струйка слюны, и ему впервые становится не по себе. На сердце словно опускается чугунная плита. Он-то думал, что этот миг пройдёт быстро — один короткий удар, ослепляющая боль, а потом блаженное забытьё, но миг длится и длится, и с каждой секундой тяжесть в груди растёт. Карточный домик торжества вздрагивает и осыпается — так быстро, что Лайт даже не успевает заметить, которая из карт встала криво.   
Ватари тем временем вытирает Эл лицо, поправляет ему голову, повернув чуть набок, возится с его одеждой и делает ещё что-то малопонятное. Где-то высоко над ними вполголоса спорят Мацуда и Айдзава, изредка их прерывает взволнованный голос отца. Кто-то негодует, почему медики не едут так долго, кто-то возражает, что прошло только три с половиной минуты. Кто-то замечает, что в такой ситуации — каждая минута на счету. Лайт тяжело сглатывает. До него вдруг доходит, что Эл ещё жив. Но почему? Что вообще происходит?   
И… что будет, когда Эл наконец умрёт?  
Откуда-то со стороны крыши слышен тяжёлый удар, дребезжит лифт, потом второй — кто-то вызвал оба лифта, зачем? Впрочем, да, один из них грузовой — медленно сознаёт мозг. И, судя по тому, что лифт приезжает сверху, реанимационная бригада прибыла на вертолёте. Впрочем, неудивительно — это же Эл. Для того, кто выстроил штаб-квартиру высотой в двадцать три этажа, вообще мало невозможного. Мало, но всё-таки есть — например, выжить, став строкой в тетради смерти…   
Немногословная группа парней в тёмно-синей форме обступает их, и тяжесть чужого тела исчезает с коленей Лайта. Только через полминуты он догадывается подняться на ноги. Глядя, как аккуратно медики укладывают Эл на носилки, Лайт запоздало понимает, что Эл почему-то нельзя резко перемещать и трясти. Так вот за что на него ругался Ватари. Но тогда значит… значит, это не Рэм? Или всё-таки Рэм? Помнится, Рюк говорил ему, что шинигами просто вписывают имя человека в тетрадь — без указания времени и обстоятельств смерти. С другой стороны, Рэм — не типичная шинигами, от неё всего можно ожидать.   
Реанимационная бригада заканчивает манипуляции с носилками и бегом покидает зал. Группа расследования тянется следом за ними, пока Лайт ещё несколько секунд стоит на месте, оглушённый своей то ли победой, то ли поражением. В голове странная глухая пустота, где-то под грудиной — болезненный холод, на языке горечь, которую никак не удаётся сглотнуть. Лайт ёжится, обхватывая себя руками, и тупо думает, как тяжело, оказывается, ждать, когда не знаешь — чего.

***  
В больнице Лайт, кажется, только и делает, что отвечает на вопросы. Не мучили ли господина Рьюгу сегодня или вчера головные боли? Не было ли у него судорог? Проблем с координацией? Не замечал ли кто-нибудь у него асимметрии лица или несвязной речи? Спрашивая обо всём этом, молодая (на вид даже чересчур, чтобы работать в реанимации) симпатичная медсестра почему-то всё время обращается к Лайту. Ну да, до недавнего времени они с Эл были связаны цепью, но ей-то откуда знать?   
Да и не приглядывался Лайт к состоянию Эл. То есть, конечно, если бы что-то такое, выходящее за рамки нормы, случилось, он бы понял… С другой стороны, сам Эл целиком и полностью — противоречие всем нормам!   
И вообще, спрашивали бы лучше Ватари — раздражённо думает Лайт, раз за разом повторяя: «Вроде нет», «По-моему, не было», «Я не видел». Домашний снайпер Эл с правами няньки всяко знает о нём больше. Однако Ватари рядом нет. Сразу по приезду в больницу он куда-то исчез и до сих пор не появлялся.   
Лайт неуверенно говорит, что при нём господин Рьюга ни разу не жаловался на онемение конечностей, но правда в том, что он понятия не имеет, так ли это. Может, у Эл и были мигрени, может, он чувствовал головокружение и слабость в ногах. Только он не сообщал об этом Лайту, а самому Лайту не хватило наблюдательности, чтобы заметить. Он следил за другим.   
Шум в ушах? А вот это, пожалуй, было. Ну, в смысле Эл ведь говорил, что весь день ему слышится звон колоколов. Получается, если бы Лайт вовремя…  
Оборвав на середине ненужную мысль, Лайт ровным голосом сообщает медсестре о той слуховой галлюцинации и едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить, удалось бы предотвратить приступ, если бы Эл отвезли в больницу уже тогда. Он не намерен винить себя в том, в чём не виноват. Эл уже взрослый, а чтобы присматривать за ним, есть Ватари.   
«Эл взрослый?» — ехидно спрашивает внутренний голос.  
Время тянется медленно, с почти слышимым скрипом. Лайту представляется какой-то старый механизм, работающий на последнем издыхании. Рывок — пауза. Натужный скрежет заржавевшего металла — новый рывок. Каждую секунду подсознательно ожидаешь, что следующая пауза затянется, развернувшись гробовой тишиной. Зал ожидания перед блоком интенсивной терапии выглядит стерильно чистым и светлым, но ассоциация не пропадает.   
Мацуда то и дело отбегает — то за кофе из автомата и крекерами в раздражающе ярком пакете, то за подсохшими онигири из больничного кафетерия. Но ни у кого из них нет аппетита, поэтому еда через какое-то время отправляется в мусор, а они пьют жидкий тепловатый кофе. Мацуду это не останавливает, и он продолжает своё бесполезное мельтешение.   
Лайту в голову невольно лезет воспоминание о том дне почти полгода назад, когда они с Эл сидели у палаты отца. Теперь они находятся по разные стороны двери.   
Впрочем, если подумать, они всегда были по разные стороны.   
Хочется составить хоть какой-то прогноз текущей ситуации, но данных слишком мало. Неизвестность рождает чувство беспомощности, и оно отвратительно, как отвратителен горьковато-кислый вкус остывшего кофе. 

Врач появляется уже после полуночи, когда сонливость ломает даже истеричную активность Мацуды. Вместе с ним приходит Ватари, и его растерянно-понурый вид заставляет сердце Лайта сжаться. Выцепить из потока слов врача связную информацию удаётся не сразу.   
Острое нарушение мозгового кровообращения. Внутримозговое кровоизлияние. Отёк головного мозга и вследствие него — внутричерепная гипертензия.   
— Это серьёзно?! — не выдерживает Мацуда.   
— Да, серьёзно, — спокойно отвечает врач. Утомлённо прищурившись, Лайт разбирает надпись на его бейджике: Сато Такео. — Но мы пока не знаем, насколько. Для того чтобы провести необходимый уровень обследований и сделать более точные выводы, нужна стабилизация состояния пациента.   
— А можно его будет навестить завтра?   
Лайт с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Похоже, с таким явлением, как «мозг», сам Мацуда не знаком даже заочно.  
— Ещё рано делать какие бы то ни было прогнозы, — вежливо, но твёрдо отвечает доктор Сато, и Лайт догадывается, что завтра для Эл под вопросом.   
Должно быть, сказывается усталость, потому что в голове внезапно сгущается туман, отчего Лайта ведёт в сторону. Он сам не понимает, как это происходит, и спохватывается лишь в момент, когда его подхватывают под руки и подводят к низкому диванчику у стены. В ладони тыкается пластиковый стакан с водой, имеющей неуловимый привкус чего-то химического. Лайт механически отпивает, погрузившись в лихорадочные размышления. Ему не очень верится, что Рэм могла додуматься устроить Эл инсульт и тем самым отвести от Киры подозрения. Но даже если бы таков был её план, результат стал бы совсем иным. Не было бы никаких прогнозов и вопросов. Или же их и нет, просто людям, как обычно, неведомы планы богов смерти? Жидкость в стаканчике приобретает металлический привкус, и Лайт не сразу понимает, что до крови прикусил губу.   
Сообщив всю немногую и неутешительную информацию, Сато Такео коротко кланяется и уходит. Группа расследования подавлено затихает. Непонятно, что теперь им делать. Расходиться? Ждать до завтра?   
— Но нельзя же просто так… Надо что-то делать! — яростно шепчет Мацуда, выражая общее настроение.   
— Он прав. Господин Ватари, — поворачивается к представителю Эл отец, — мы должны найти для… Э-э-э… Рюдзаки лучших врачей. Я так понял, у него обширные связи с самыми разными... сферами и людьми. Кто-нибудь из них мог бы помочь?  
Ватари качает головой и опускается на ближайший диванчик, словно его вдруг перестали держать ноги. За эти несколько часов морщины на его лице углубились, сделав похожим на древнего старца. А может, такой вид придало ему бессилие, заставившее поникнуть всегда жёстко развёрнутые плечи.   
— В этой больнице лучшее отделение неврологии в Токио. А господин Сато, он только что говорил с нами, выдающийся нейрохирург. Мы можем запросить поддержки США, но это ничего не решит.   
— И что же тогда делать? — повторяет Мацуда.   
— Боюсь, нам остаётся только ждать, — тихо и обречённо говорит Ватари.   
Мацуда падает на диван рядом с Лайтом и прячет лицо в ладонях. Отец садится аккуратнее, но потом срывается и с досадой бьёт кулаком по ближайшей стене, шипя что-то не вполне цензурное. Айдзава и Моги остаются стоять, молча сжимая кулаки. Все знали, что в этом расследовании они ходят по острию ножа, но никто не ожидал, что отточенное лезвие будет входить в сердце по миллиметру.   
— Полагаю, всем вам не обязательно находиться здесь, — нарушает тишину Ватари. Похоже, он всё-таки взял себя в руки, даже голос звучит более твёрдо.   
— Что вы такое говорите, — возмущается Мацуда. — Конечно, мы останемся здесь, пока… Рюдзаки не станет лучше.   
— Да, — поддерживает его Айдзава. Та редкая ситуация, когда у них совпадают мнения. — Это, можно сказать, наш долг.   
— Мы в одной команде, — веско произносит отец, — и мы не оставим вас с Рюдзаки одних. В конце концов, он не оставил Лайта, когда в больнице находился я.   
Губы Ватари под белоснежными усами трогает слабая улыбка.   
— Я не имел в виду, что вы должны уйти насовсем, — говорит он. — Но и сидеть здесь всем вместе не обязательно. Господин Ягами, я вижу, вы устали, как и ваши коллеги. На Лайте просто лица нет. Вы можете отправиться отдохнуть и вернуться завтра. А в случае, если состояние Рюдзаки изменится, я вам позвоню.   
— Я в порядке, — мгновенно откликается Лайт, хотя на самом деле ему действительно очень нужно отлучиться на некоторое время. Он должен задать кое-кому один важный вопрос. — А вот тебе, папа, лучше побыть дома хотя бы несколько часов.   
— Правда, шеф, — вмешивается Мацуда. — Вы выглядите утомлённым, а ведь весной у вас уже были проблемы с сердцем...   
— Моё сердце в прекрасном состоянии! — рычит отец. — И я не собираюсь прикрываться заботами о собственном здоровье. Думаете, я смогу сейчас пойти домой и спокойно завалиться спать?   
Лайт задумывается, а потом предлагает:  
— Давайте устроим дежурство.   
Этот вариант устраивает всех. Спор вспыхивает было при вопросе, кто будет дежурить первым, но Айдзава решительно выступает вперёд.   
— Я останусь, — заявляет он и, предупреждая возражения, нехотя признаётся: — Всё равно жена не пустит меня домой в такое время.   
Моги хлопает его по плечу.   
— Твою бы Эрико да к нам в полицейское управление. Что и говорить, характер у неё решительный. Тогда я тоже останусь. А утром Мацуда нас сменит.   
— Днём приедем мы с Лайтом, — подводит итог отец. — И отправим отдыхать господина Ватари.   
Похоже, им становится легче даже от таких немудрёных планов.   
Пока отец вызывает такси, Лайт подходит к Мацуде, вновь воюющему с кофейным автоматом.   
— Мацу, я съезжу к Мисе. Нужно рассказать ей про Рюдзаки.   
Молодой полицейский выпрямляется, сжимая в руках помятый стакан.   
— Конечно, Лайт. Как же мы не подумали, Миса тоже должна знать. Она говорила, что твои друзья — её друзья, и вообще Рюдзаки к ней хорошо относился. Хотя и подозревал…   
Подозревал. Причём с самого начала и до конца — и был полностью прав в своих подозрениях. Лайт старательно сохраняет на лице маску невозмутимости, разбавленную тревогой.   
— В общем, ты передай остальным, что я ушёл.   
— Погоди, — спохватывается Мацуда, — сейчас все и поедем.   
— Не получится. Мне в другую сторону.  
— А, ну да, точно. Миса же больше не живёт в штаб-квартире, — в голосе Мацуды сквозит сожаление. Он протягивает Лайту стаканчик с отвратительным эрзац-кофе и тот, поколебавшись, принимает его. Уже поздно, а ему понадобятся силы.   
На улице Лайт достаёт телефон, чтобы позвонить Мисе, и делает глоток из стакана. Горячим это пойло ещё омерзительней. 

***  
То ли Миса совсем не слушала его, то ли, как обычно, поняла неправильно, но когда она открывает дверь, на ней лишь легкомысленный розовый пеньюар. Волна кружев и оборок мало что прикрывает, скорее выставляет напоказ. Лайт раздражённо выдыхает и отстраняет девушку, норовящую повиснуть у него на шее.   
— Миса, у меня серьёзный разговор.   
— Разговор не убежит, если ты сначала меня обнимешь, — Миса лукаво улыбается, и невесомая ткань будто случайно соскальзывает с её плечика.   
Лайт не реагирует на провокацию, проходя в комнату и включая свет. Расставленные тут и там свечи мгновенно меркнут, начиная выглядеть странно и неуместно.   
— Я надеялась, что мы поговорим о делах, а потом устроим свидание, — жалуется Миса. — У меня есть шампанское и лёд.   
— Не сейчас. Сядь, Миса, и послушай меня, пожалуйста, это важно.   
Она наконец слушается, и Лайт сухо, без лишних подробностей, рассказывает ей о том, что случилось с Эл. Ближе к концу рассказа в комнате ожидаемо материализуется Рэм. Он не знает, следовала ли она всё это время за ним или по привычке охраняла Мису.   
— Я не имею отношения к болезни этого человека, — говорит Рэм, привычно застыв посреди комнаты угрожающим изваянием. Единственный жёлтый глаз с вертикальным зрачком впивается в Лайта. Иногда ему кажется, что Рэм ревнует Мису к нему. Идея дикая, но не более — чем готовность шинигами пожертвовать своей жизнью ради человека.  
— Мне трудно в это поверить, — холодно замечает Лайт. — Ведь Эл снова начал подозревать Мису. Если бы всё прошло так, как он задумал, через две недели фальшивое правило перестало бы нас с ней защищать.  
Миса невольно вздрагивает и пытается закутаться в свой невесомый пеньюар.   
Рэм переводит на неё взгляд, и низкий, рокочущий голос как будто слегка смягчается:   
— Я действительно готова была убить Эл, но не успела ничего сделать. Что бы с ним ни произошло — боги смерти к этому не причастны. Когда мы забираем чью-то жизнь, то делаем это проще. Если бы я записала имя Эл в мою тетрадь, он был бы уже мёртв. А держать человека между жизнью и смертью — не в моей власти.   
Лайт склоняется к мысли, что она не лжёт. Его немного беспокоит реакция Мисы, когда та поймёт, что Рэм собиралась умереть ради неё, но оказывается, что Миса думает совсем о другом.   
— Значит, Эл снова заподозрил нас, — медленно шепчет она, а потом вскидывает на Лайта свои ясные глаза. — Если я приду навестить его в больницу, никто не удивится. С помощью глаз бога смерти я увижу его настоящее имя и впишу в тетрадь, — светло-каряя радужка вспыхивает кровавым янтарём.   
— Нет! — вырывается у Лайта прежде, чем он успевает осознать, что сказал.   
Рэм и Миса вопросительно смотрят на него. Во взгляде Мисы — жадная, одержимая преданность, немигающий глаз Рэм горит нескрываемым подозрением.  
— Но почему, Лайт? — Миса встаёт и берёт его за руку. — Самое время покончить с ним. Это даже не будет убийством! Ты же сам говорил, что у Эл практически нет шансов, и врачи этого почти не скрывают. Лучше смерть, чем такое существование. По крайней мере лично я предпочла бы смерть… — она чуть медлит, потом продолжает: — Все решат, что Эл умер сам, а ты будешь свободен.   
Лайт глубоко вздыхает.   
— Нет, Миса, убрав Эл сейчас, мы не избавимся от подозрений. Напротив, вызовем новые. В данный момент всем ясно, что болезнь Эл не связана с Кирой. Однако если его состояние резко ухудшится, кто-нибудь может догадаться, что Кира оказался в курсе дела. А людей, кому известно о состоянии Эл, не так много. И главное, среди них мы — те, кого сам Эл подозревал больше всего. Пока нам безопаснее просто ждать.   
Звучит откровенно натянуто, но ничего лучшего он придумать не может. Остаётся надеяться, что для Мисы хватит и таких объяснений. Неожиданно его поддерживает Рэм.   
— Ягами Лайт прав, Миса. Сейчас Эл не опасен никому из вас. А если он вновь начнёт расследование, я сделаю то, что обещала.   
Лайт подозревает, что Рэм попросту не доверяет ему и хочет выиграть ещё немного времени, чтобы понаблюдать за ним. Надеется разгадать его планы. Что ж, пускай наблюдает. Она мешает ему, но далеко не так сильно, чтобы рисковать, устраняя её прямо сейчас. Это успеется. Стоит поставить Мису под угрозу, как у Рэм отключатся последние мозги, и она ринется спасать своего человеческого питомца любой ценой.   
А Эл, вероятнее всего, сам по себе не доживёт до утра, вот и незачем спешить.   
Его победа — лишь вопрос времени.   
Только в эту минуту он замечает, что у Мисы отвратительно, тошнотворно сладкие духи, от которых его вот-вот вывернет. 

***  
Когда Лайт просыпается, сквозь не до конца опущенные жалюзи вовсю пробиваются лучи солнца. От дождя, заливавшего город несколько дней подряд, не осталось и следа. Глядя в потолок, он мстительно представляет, как сейчас отправится в душ, не ожидая очередные «ещё пять минут», пока Эл дочитает очередной доклад. В конце концов, цепь была его гениальной идеей — вот и пусть тоже мирится с её издержками. Даже если Лайт, принимая душ, и его случайно слегка намочит. Губы сами собой начинают расползаться в ухмылке. Лайт решительно откидывает одеяло и замирает, вспомнив, что цепь больше не связывает его. Можно стоять в душе хоть полчаса, хоть час. А потом он вспоминает, что его больше не связывает и сам Эл. Этому тоже надо бы обрадоваться — надо, но… отчего-то не получается. По коже сквозит холодный воздух, заставляя поскорее закутаться в плотный халат, однако колючий озноб не пропадает. Должно быть, что-то с системой климат-контроля.   
В офисе расследования тихо и пусто. Мацуда, вероятно, уехал в больницу, Моги вернулся и отсыпается. Отца вчера удалось уговорить поехать домой, так что он должен быть всё ещё там. Если бы… если бы что-нибудь изменилось, ему наверняка позвонили бы.   
У Лайта есть пара свободных часов в одиночестве, безо всякого контроля — ценнейшая вещь для того, кто более пятидесяти дней просидел в одиночной камере под круглосуточным наблюдением, а затем оказался прикован к своему тюремщику в прямом смысле слова. Только заняться абсолютно нечем. Да и не хочется, честно говоря.   
Послонявшись минут десять по просторному, залитому мертвенным светом залу, он набирает номер Мацуды. Тот отвечает не сразу, и несколько десятков секунд Лайт старается не думать ни о чём. Когда сердце начинает колотиться в висках, наконец слышится бодрый голос подчинённого отца:   
— Привет, Лайт. Прости, что долго, тут не везде можно говорить, мне пришлось выйти.   
— Ничего страшного, я так и понял. Здравствуй, Мацуда.   
— Как там Миса-Миса? Ты ведь был у неё вчера?  
— У Мисы всё хорошо. Скажи лучше, как дела у вас?  
— Порядок. Айдзава вернулся домой, а мы с Моги смогли уговорить господина Ватари немного отдохнуть. Правда, в штаб-квартиру он ехать отказался, но здесь нашлась свободная палата. Всё-таки здорово, когда у тебя много денег, — тут голос Мацуды резко грустнеет. — Ну, то есть у нас порядок, а вот с Рюдзаки… всё по-прежнему. Врачи говорят про… про тяжёлое поражение головного мозга. Он без сознания, ну и неизвестно, очнётся ли вообще. У него какое-то нестандартное развитие болезни, это тоже… усугубляет.  
Лайт тянется за курткой.  
— Понятно. Я сейчас приеду.   
— Не надо, Лайт. Лучше будем дежурить, как условились. Рюдзаки всё ещё в реанимации, к нему никого не пускают, даже господина Ватари не пустили… Я так понял, до сих пор есть риск повторного приступа… Говорят, мы сейчас ничем не можем ему помочь.   
— Я знаю. Но я всё равно приеду.   
Всё лучше, чем сидеть здесь одному. 

***  
Через сутки состояние Эл сменяется стабильно тяжёлым, а ещё через несколько дней становится ясна примерная картина. Предварительный диагноз звучит как приговор, которым, собственно говоря, и является.   
Лайт задыхается от ярости. Он думал, что победил Эл. Он _победил бы_ Эл, если бы тот не ускользнул от него… в эти свои сумерки сознания. Это нечестно! Никакая болезнь не имела права отнимать у Лайта его выигрыш. Отнимать его… Эл. Где-то в сохранившем способность размышлять уголке мозга мелькает мысль, что так или иначе Эл больше не стоит на пути Киры, но Лайт не может и не хочет об этом думать. Его терзает ярость. 

***  
— Нельзя больше бездействовать, — заявляет отец, и группа расследования встречает его слова дружным согласием.   
Лайт тоже механически кивает, но мысли его витают далеко отсюда. Он то и дело косится на соседнее кресло, удивлённый таким долгим молчанием Эл, и несколько секунд тупо смотрит на пустующее место. Когда-то он читал, что люди адаптируются к потере конечности в среднем за три недели. Интересно, сколько нужно ждать, чтобы перестать прислушиваться, не раздастся ли знакомый звон ложечки о креманку или хруст печенья?   
— Верно, шеф! Мы и так непозволительно долго сидели без дела, — восклицает Мацуда. — Уверен, Рюдзаки бы не одобрил такой потери времени.   
С тех пор как состояние Эл стабилизировалось, они постепенно вернулись обратно в штаб-квартиру, а теперь пришла пора возобновить расследование. Другой вопрос, что никто из них толком не знает, куда двигаться дальше. Раньше всеобщую работу всегда организовывал Эл, и каждый просто выполнял то, что ему было сказано. А сейчас придётся искать собственные пути.   
«Нарушение сознания вследствие церебральной дисфункции», — повторяет Лайт про себя. Слова пусты и безжизненны, как желтовато-бледное лицо Эл на больничной подушке. Едва его состояние стабилизировалось, как его всё-таки перевезли в частную клинику, но то ли Ватари оказался прав, то ли время было упущено и предпринятые меры уже не могли помочь.   
— Так-то оно так, но что мы можем сделать? — спрашивает Айдзава, наиболее скептично настроенный среди всей этой компании. — Мы думали, что Кира это Хигути, однако когда он погиб, смерти преступников продолжились. Видимо, Рюдзаки ошибся.   
— Он не ошибся, — говорит Лайт. — Я тоже уверен, что Хигути был Кирой. Не забывайте, у него мы нашли тетрадь смерти, и он сумел как-то получить способность узнавать имя человека по лицу. Скорее всего, как Рюдзаки и предполагал, Кира действовал не один. Мы поймали одного Киру, но второй остался на свободе.   
Понурившийся было Мацуда оживляется.   
— Наверняка так и есть. Значит, нам надо поймать и второго мерзавца!  
— Хорошо, Лайт, — кивает отец. — Я с тобой согласен. А ты можешь придумать способ, как нам вычислить оставшегося Киру?   
Взгляды всех присутствующих с надеждой устремляются на него. Лайт растерянно смотрит то на отца, то на его коллег.   
— Я? Но как я могу решать это один, — он даже почти не притворяется. Нет, он рассчитывал, что рано или поздно инициатива расследования перейдёт в его руки, но что это случится так скоро и так единодушно…   
— Ты справишься, Лайт, не сомневайся, — говорит Мацуда. — Не зря Рюдзаки считал, что в случае необходимости ты сможешь заменить его.   
Вообще-то Эл так сказал, чтобы в очередной раз проверить Лайта, но об этом, кажется, уже никто не помнит. Вместо возросших подозрений ему достаётся практически неограниченное доверие. Он будет руководить поисками Киры — фактически ловить собственный хвост. Внезапно Лайту становится смешно, и он с трудом удерживает растягивающиеся в усмешке губы.   
— Я попробую. Давайте для начала проанализируем все смерти, случившиеся после ареста Хигути. Быть может, мы найдём закономерность, которая даст нам зацепку, как в случае с Ёцубой.   
Разумеется, они ничего не найдут, зато команде расследования будет чем заняться. Он видит, как загораются энтузиазмом глаза Мацуды и Моги, а отец и Айдзава заметно расслабляются, и мысленно поздравляет себя с правильным шагом. Теперь нужен ещё один — более серьёзный и опасный.   
— И ещё кое-что. Это касается последней идеи Рюдзаки, — звучит жутковато двусмысленно, и на мгновение Лайт сбивается с мысли. — Я имею в виду его намерение испытать тетрадь смерти. Я считаю, мы должны попросить Ватари всё отменить.   
— Поддерживаю, — без раздумий говорит отец. — Это бесчеловечный по своей сути эксперимент, мы все были против него. Мы должны спасать человеческие жизни, а не отнимать их.   
Судя по искреннему негодованию на лицах остальной команды, никто своего мнения по поводу плана Эл не изменил. Тем лучше.  
— Согласен с шефом, — хмуро говорит Айдзава, — никто из нас не возьмёт на себя такую ответственность.   
— Расследование не должно останавливаться, пока Рюдзаки нет с нами, — дав желающим высказаться, продолжает Лайт. — Но существуют вещи, которые мы не можем сделать в его отсутствие. Этот эксперимент задумал Рюдзаки, и именно он должен его проводить. Никому из нас не известно, какая многоходовка была у него в голове, поэтому мы можем лишь испортить дело.   
— Правильно, — с облегчением выдыхает Мацуда, — лично я никогда не понимал, как Рюдзаки делает эти свои выводы. Часто он говорил одно, а потом оказывалось, что он имеет в виду совсем другое. Давайте подождём.   
Подразумевается, что они подождут возвращения Эл, но на самом деле всем понятно, что это лишь отговорка. Никакого эксперимента не будет.   
Лайт смотрит на кресло рядом с собой. Там никого нет.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Работа со списками предполагаемых жертв предсказуемо не даёт ничего, кроме вывода, что критерии выбора этого Киры соответствуют изначальному варианту. Либо это тот же самый человек, либо человек со схожими принципами. Больше никаких убийств ради выгоды, никакого шантажа и угроз правительству. Такая информация позволяет предположить, что сила вернулась к своему первому владельцу. На этом движение вперёд заканчивается и начинается топтание на месте. Вечером Лайт составляет список преступников, а на следующий день к нему на стол ложатся сводки об их гибели. Искать самого себя оказывается скучно, но вовсе не трудно. И непродуктивно, само собой. Существенный плюс: доступ к архивам, намного превышающим базу токийской полиции. Возможности статуса «Эл» в самом деле приближаются к безграничным.   
Рэм не появляется в штаб-квартире расследования. После бурных обсуждений и ненавязчивой подсказки Лайта команда приходит к выводу, что у бога смерти, вероятно, появились свои важные дела, ради которых он покинул мир людей. В конце концов, нет никаких доказательств, что у срока пребывания шинигами на земле не предусмотрено границ. Сойдясь на этой идее, все вздыхают с облегчением.   
А на исходе месяца Ватари объявляет, что должен сообщить следственной группе нечто важное.   
Лайт мгновенно напрягается. Мысль первая: «Эл стало хуже» сменяется настороженным опасением, а не выдал ли он себя чем-нибудь. Все эти дни Ватари чётко и педантично выполнял его приказы, как когда-то и обещал ему Эл. Правда, Лайт никогда не пытался получить у него никаких секретных сведений и вообще задействовал по минимуму, только чтобы не вызвать у окружающих подозрений — никто не понял бы, начни он обходить Ватари по кривой дуге. Но всё же тот явно не один год проработал правой (а заодно и левой) рукой великого детектива… Кто знает, на какой уровень аналитики способен он сам.   
Перед собранием Лайт на всякий случай звонит в больницу, и одним страхом у него становится меньше. Зато второй вырастает в равной пропорции.   
У них никогда не было ничего похожего на общий стол для совещаний. Как правило, Эл сидел перед экраном компьютера или ноутбука, поглощая одно пирожное за другим, а все прочие устраивались у него за спиной. Потом, в «период цепи», вблизи от него сидел Лайт… Сейчас место Эл занимает Ватари, развернув кресло к залу.   
Лайт останавливается на последней ступени лестницы, бессознательно поглаживая циферблат своих часов. Если Ватари собирается разоблачить Киру, необходимо устранить его как можно скорее. Но имя… Лайт не знает его имени. Снова это дурацкое, но такое непреодолимое препятствие. Может, вызвать сюда под каким-нибудь предлогом Мису? Эл будет больно потерять Ватари… Глупости, Эл больше никого не больно терять.   
Но что, если Ватари уже кому-то рассказал о своих подозрениях? Тогда его смерть выдаст убийцу. Что, если вся эта ситуация — ловушка?   
А может, у него просто паранойя разыгралась и речь вообще пойдёт о новом техническом обеспечении?  
— Лайт, что ты там застыл? — раздражённо кричит отец. — Иди сюда, мы начинаем.   
Лайт заставляет себя пройти дальше в зал. С вежливым кивком он опускается в кресло по левую руку от Ватари. Сейчас ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как выжидать.   
Похоже, Мацуде тоже не терпится узнать, что им хотят сообщить, поэтому он, не в силах ждать молча, активно делится своими предположениями с сидящим рядом Моги. Ватари негромко откашливается, и наступает тишина, лишь негромкий гул системных блоков создаёт равномерный звуковой фон. Лайт чувствует, как у него потихоньку начинает дрожать левое веко.   
— Господин Ягами, прежде всего я бы хотел поблагодарить вас, вашего сына и всю вашу команду за помощь в расследовании и за личное участие к Рюдзаки, которые вы проявили. Уверен, если бы он был сейчас здесь, то сказал бы то же самое.   
Неподходящее вступление для разоблачительной речи, но расслабляться рано. Как известно, дитя змеи — змея, а Эл мастерски умел сперва заставить высунуться из панциря, чтобы потом укусить в незащищённое место.   
— Господин Ватари, мы были счастливы работать с Рюдзаки, — дрогнувшим голосом говорит отец. — И я надеюсь, мы ещё поработаем вместе.  
— Мне бы самому очень этого хотелось, — печально улыбается Ватари, — но, боюсь, не стоит на это рассчитывать. Поскольку наша работа приучила нас принимать правду, какой бы горькой она ни была, я могу сказать прямо: шанс, что Рюдзаки когда-нибудь восстановится до такой степени, чтобы продолжить вести расследования, ниже пяти процентов.   
— Но ведь он ещё может очнуться, — неуверенно говорит Мацуда.   
— Такая вероятность действительно есть, — кивает Ватари. Спасибо, что не считает проценты — у этих двоих с ними определённо мания. — Но сейчас, когда прошло уже больше месяца, она снижается с каждым днём. Мне больно это говорить, но, судя по всему, мозг Рюдзаки необратимо повреждён. Чтобы он пришёл в себя, понадобится чудо.   
Перед этим фактом гаснет даже оптимизм Мацуды. Молодой полицейский отворачивается, безуспешно пряча блеснувшие в глазах слёзы, и чуть слышно бормочет: «Как же всё несправедливо!».  
— В связи с этим я вынужден сообщить, что продолжать расследование дела Киры вам придётся одним.   
Упавшая на несколько секунд тишина сменяется изумлёнными возгласами. Лайт и сам ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого.   
— Но… как же так? Почему? — спрашивает отец.   
Ватари вздыхает.   
— Видите ли, основная проблема в том, что организация, которая прислала сюда Рюдзаки, не может предоставить ему замену.   
— Какая ещё организация?! — рычит отец. — Разве Эл не является независимым частным детективом?  
— Господин Ягами, вы видели масштаб нашей работы. Неужели вы полагали, что всё это могут организовать двое?   
Логично. И Лайт, прежде чем кто бы то ни было, должен был об этом догадаться: Кире противостоит целая система, а не один конкретный человек.   
Отец задумывается, потом растерянно пожимает плечами, и Ватари продолжает:  
— Приют Вамми занимается тем, что разыскивает и воспитывает талантливых сирот, а потом организует их работу там, где они наиболее всего нужны. Рюдзаки был нашим лучшим детективом. Конечно, у него есть преемники, но они ещё слишком молоды, чтобы заниматься таким сложным делом.   
— Но этим делом нужно заниматься! — взрывается Лайт. — Кира угрожает всему миру, и если мы перестанем делать хоть что-то, он победит! Скажите честно, эти ваши… преемники просто боятся вмешиваться после того, что случилось с Эл.   
Он ожидает, что Ватари разозлится в ответ, но тот не теряет своего апатичного спокойствия.   
— Поймите, Лайт, дело не в эмоциях, а в ресурсах. В данный момент в Вамми нет никого, равного Рюдзаки. Нам просто некем его заменить.   
Торжество возвращается. Даже противники Киры начинают признавать его превосходство.   
— И что же теперь будет? — спрашивает Мацуда, до невозможности сейчас напоминающий заблудившегося ребёнка.   
Ватари разводит руками.   
— Насколько мне известно, ФБР уже отказалось искать Киру. Японская полиция не так давно последовала его примеру. А теперь и Вамми вынуждены отступить в сторону. Остаётся лишь отдел господина Ягами. Если вы чувствуете в себе силы продолжать, Вамми окажут вам всевозможную финансовую помощь. Пусть не такого уровня, какой предоставлялся Эл, но работать вы сможете. Решение за вами.   
— Разумеется, мы не сдадимся, — немедленно за всех отвечает Лайт. — Рюдзаки сделал всё, чтобы поймать Киру, и мы закончим то, что начал он. Ради него, ради торжества справедливости.   
Расчётливо пафосные слова вызывают у команды ожидаемый всплеск энтузиазма. Даже сдержанный обычно Моги восклицает «Ни за что не дадим этому типу разгуливать на свободе!». Ватари благодарно склоняет голову, а отец смотрит на Лайта с нескрываемым одобрением.   
Лайт и сам собой доволен, но на языке крутится, не давая покоя, навязчивый вопрос:   
— А что будет с Рюдзаки?   
В глубине души он уверен, что Ватари ответит что-то в духе: «О нём позабочусь я», но тот впервые на его памяти выглядит смущённым, и это настораживает вдвойне.   
— Как я уже говорил, поскольку медицинский прогноз неутешителен, вряд ли Рюдзаки когда-либо сможет вернуться к работе. Он и в сознание в полном смысле этого слова уже не придёт. Сейчас ему категорически противопоказаны длительные авиаперелёты, поэтому решено пока оставить его в Японии. Когда это станет возможным, Рюдзаки перевезут на родину, — жёсткая складка губ под седыми усами смягчается, складываясь в печальную улыбку. — Но не волнуйтесь, Вамми не бросают своих агентов на произвол судьбы. Конечно же, у Рюдзаки будет самая качественная медицинская помощь в лучшем учреждении.   
Лайта передёргивает. Однако ещё есть шанс, что он что-то не так понял. Что Ватари просто недоговорил.   
— Значит, вы тоже остаётесь в Японии?   
Замявшись, Ватари отрицательно качает головой.   
— К сожалению, я не смогу здесь остаться. Мне предстоит работа с преемниками Рюдзаки.   
Он не уточняет, где именно будет воспитывать новый выводок «Эл», но этого и не нужно. Всё ясно и так. Лайт с холодноватым презрением думает, что везде одно и то же: людей используют, пока они полезны, и отбрасывают прочь, как только те становятся не нужны. Японская полиция без колебаний вышвырнула вон и его отца, и Мацуду, и Айдзаву, и Моги, когда приняла решение уступить угрозам Киры. А теперь с той же лёгкостью Вамми отказываются от Эл. Следующая мысль, пришедшая в голову, настолько абсурдна и неуместна, что Лайт даже не верит, что подумал такое. Нет. Невозможно. Это совершенно и категорически исключено.   
— Скажите, а Рюдзаки нуждается… — он запинается, не вполне представляя, как сформулировать вопрос: — …в постоянном стационарном лечении?   
Ватари удивлённо смотрит на него, но всё же отвечает:  
— Рюдзаки предстоит долгий восстановительный период, который непременно должен проходить в больнице. В дальнейшем ему понадобится профилактическая терапия и постоянный уход, так как сам о себе он позаботиться не сможет. Видите ли, Лайт, в случае Рюдзаки лечение — это процесс длиною в жизнь. У его заболевания редкие последствия, малотипичные для инсульта, поэтому большинство методик, характерных для лечения инсульта, тут, увы, неприменимы. И исход лечения практически непредсказуем. По крайней мере, те специалисты, с которыми мы консультировались, не сумели дать ни однозначного прогноза, ни сколь-либо надёжных рекомендаций.   
Почему-то информация совершенно не удивляет. Эл всегда был исключением из всех правил, а теперь они настигли его и здесь.   
— Погодите, — спохватывается Лайт и неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает: — То есть при наличии должного ухода Рюдзаки сможет находиться в жилом доме? Ему не понадобится на обязательной основе какое-нибудь сложное медицинское оборудование, процедуры?   
Ватари замолкает на пару минут, постукивая пальцами по столу. Лайт ему не мешает, занятый собственными размышлениями о том, что и зачем он творит.   
— В принципе, Рюдзаки можно обеспечить все необходимые условия для жизни в стандартном доме, — говорит наконец Ватари. — Вопрос в другом: кто станет этим заниматься?  
В самом деле — кто?  
— А что, если я? — бросает Лайт со злостью отчаяния.   
Группа расследования начинает перешёптываться. Отец пристально смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова.   
Ватари какое-то время тоже молчит, а когда заговаривает, его голос звучит непривычно мягко. Таким тоном беседуют с несмышлёными детьми или тяжелобольными.   
— Лайт, во-первых, вы, по всей видимости, не вполне представляете себе суммы, которые придётся потратить. Во-вторых, не представляете сам механизм ухода за больными с диагнозом Рюдзаки. Даже без учёта индивидуальных особенностей болезни — он очень сложен. Не думаю, что у вас хватит на это времени и средств. Особенно если вы намерены продолжать расследование. Подождите, чтобы не быть голословным, я кое-что вам покажу.   
Ватари отворачивается к компьютеру, и узловатые, кажущиеся медлительными и негибкими пальцы с неожиданной лёгкостью начинают бегать по клавишам.   
— Взгляните сюда, Лайт, — Ватари отъезжает в сторону, освобождая ему место. — Это счёт из больницы Рюдзаки за прошедший месяц. При домашнем лечении некоторые цифры можно опустить, но вместо них добавятся другие, так что в целом сумма будет примерно схожей.   
При взгляде на счета у Лайта падает сердце. Пускай он, как один из лучших студентов Японии, получает стипендию, на этом фоне она просто ничто. А ведь ещё придётся снимать квартиру — потому что Эл в таком состоянии он привезти домой просто не сможет. Даже если он снова устроится на подработку, даже если отец поможет ему с оплатой квартиры… В самом лучшем случае он не наберёт и половины нужной суммы. Лайта захлёстывает мучительное, тошное бессилие. Он — бог, создающий новый мир, и при этом он оказывается зависим и беспомощен, как обычный первокурсник. Он потеряет Эл, потому что не сумеет оплатить его лечение.   
— Однако это — не первостепенная причина, — негромко, словно сам себе, говорит Ватари. — Вамми обязаны обеспечить Рюдзаки всем необходимым вне зависимости от того, где он будет находиться. Куда важнее тот факт, Лайт, что Рюдзаки вам никто. Никто не отдаст его вам, поскольку вы в силу возраста даже опекуном его быть пока не можете. Впрочем, при определённых условиях Вамми могли бы решить и эту проблему…   
Лайт поднимает голову, всеми силами запрещая себе надеяться и всё равно отчаянно на что-то надеясь. Должно быть, на чудо.   
— Основная трудность в том, что вы — тот, в ком Рюдзаки подозревал Киру.   
Это неожиданный удар. И совершенно несправедливый. Если бы Лайт желал добить Эл, ему было бы достаточно надавить на Рэм. Хоть та и считает, что контролирует ситуацию, на деле она легко ведётся на все его манипуляции. Но сейчас он не собирался вредить Эл, он честно хотел помочь. Почему-то его до зубовного скрежета не устраивает вариант будущего, в котором Эл останется одним из безымянных и никому не важных пациентов какой-нибудь блестящей клиники.   
Лайт смотрит Ватари прямо в глаза и, с досадой слыша в собственном голосе истеричные нотки, выдавливает:   
— Но я не Кира. Вы же понимаете, будь я Кирой, Рюдзаки не выжил бы… Будь я Кирой, мне, напротив, было бы выгодно, чтобы о нём все забыли.   
В эту минуту он ненавидит Эл чистейшей, как вода в горном ручье, ненавистью. Если жрать столько сахара, не спать сутками, сутками же не вылезать из кресла, уткнувшись в монитор, можно заработать инсульт не в двадцать пять, а в пятнадцать. Даже странно, что это произошло так поздно. Да пусть они все провалятся — Эл, Ватари, Вамми, вся эта международная шайка психов! Он устал от них всех. К чёрту.   
Ему никак не удаётся разглядеть цвет глаз за вроде бы прозрачными стёклами очков. И никак не удаётся прочитать выражение лица Ватари.   
— Я не Кира, — упрямо повторяет Лайт, до хруста сжимая пальцы.  
— Хорошо, — говорит вдруг Ватари. — В ближайшее время я передам ваше предложение в Вамми, и мы его обсудим. Ничего не могу обещать, но что касается меня, я верю вам, Лайт.

Лайт уверен, что ему откажут. Уверен настолько, что заранее мечется между отчаянием и яростью. Все аргументы Ватари и собственный здравый смысл предсказывают немедленный и безоговорочный отказ. Кто он такой, чтобы ему доверили Эл? Судя по тому, какие суммы Вамми вкладывают в лечение, там всё ещё не утратили надежд вернуть себе личного гения. Да, у Эл есть, оказывается, некие преемники, но похоже, что Ватари не солгал — они пока не могут заменить Эл, вероятно, в силу возраста. Конечно, заботу об Эл будут поручать опытным профессионалам.   
Когда Ватари связывается с ним и сообщает о согласии, Лайт зависает и не знает, как реагировать. Начинать верить в чудеса?   
Осознав, что молчит, должно быть, уже целую минуту, он скомканно начинает благодарить. Собеседник не перебивает его, а потом как-то странно вздыхает.   
— Как я уже говорил вам, Лайт, это не вполне соответствует нормам закона. Но... порой можно действовать в обход… особо консервативных норм. Я хотел бы убедиться, что вы понимаете последствия и готовы на это пойти.  
— Готов, — не задумываясь отвечает Лайт. После всех пережитых сомнений ему даже немного смешно от такого вопроса.   
— Но есть и новость похуже, — уточняет Ватари уже при личной встрече. Должно быть, Лайт слишком заметно дёргается, поскольку он поспешно поясняет: — Это касается штаб-квартиры расследования.   
— А что с ней? — вяло спрашивает Лайт, которого ещё слегка потряхивает от резкого перепада между тревогой и успокоением.   
— Вам придётся переехать. У Вамми есть иные планы на этот небоскрёб.   
Наверное, это завуалированный намёк на то, что их команда такого места работы не заслуживает. Строго говоря, так оно и есть. Где их уровень и где уровень Эл?   
Лайт воспринимает необходимость переезда равнодушно, а вот Мацуда заметно огорчается. Он озирается по сторонам, словно ждёт, что его прямо сейчас выставят вон.   
— Переехать? Но куда мы денемся?  
— Вамми оплатят вам помещение для офиса. По вашему выбору.   
— А что Вамми планируют сделать здесь? — со вздохом интересуется Мацуда. Ему откровенно нравится в этом огромном здании, больше похожем на роскошную мини-крепость.   
Ватари лишь загадочно улыбается. Вот и весь ответ.   
— Правильно, — решительно говорит отец. — Я давно думал, что нашему отделу не нужно так много места. Не говоря уже о том, что никто из нас не водит вертолёт. Небольшой квартиры вполне хватит. 

***  
Миса смотрит на него с такой плотоядной мечтательностью, что Лайту становится неприятно. Лучше бы она так смотрела на стоящий перед ней в изящной вазочке десерт. Миса не ест сладкого — бережёт фигуру. Интересно, зачем заказала?   
Мороженое медленно тает. Белоснежные шарики постепенно оплывают, окрашиваясь соком от крупно порезанной клубники.   
Миса ловит его взгляд.  
— Хочешь? — она облизывает ложечку и втыкает её в холодную бело-розовую массу. — Угощайся!   
— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Лайт, стараясь не думать о других губах, перемазанных клубничным пирожным. И не вспоминать о них же — сухих и бескровных, вытянувшихся в узкую линию.   
— Миса, — говорит он, вырвавшись из плена воспоминаний, — я хотел предложить тебе жить вместе.   
Она хлопает ресницами, уставившись на него с изумлением, которое постепенно сменяет выражение полного восторга.   
— Лайт!!!  
Посетители кафе слегка вздрагивают от оглушительного вопля, а он рефлекторно подаётся назад в опасении, что она сейчас бросится обнимать его прямо через стол, забыв обо всём, что там стоит. К счастью, Миса не настолько теряет голову.   
— Это правда? Ты ведь не шутишь?   
— Правда, — Лайт отодвигает от себя чашку с недопитым чаем и тянется за бумажником. — Пойдём погуляем. У меня есть ещё полчаса.   
На улице Миса вцепляется в его локоть и практически повисает на нём всем весом.   
— А когда это будет, Лайт? Мы снимем квартиру? Или дом? Можно я сама выберу?   
— Дом. И я уже всё выбрал.   
— Один, без меня? — огорчается она.   
— Прости, мне нужно было кое-что конкретное.   
Никаких лестниц и вторых этажей. Никаких высоких порогов. Широкие дверные проёмы и ровный пол, по которому без проблем может передвигаться инвалидное кресло. Желателен какой-нибудь парк неподалёку и хотя бы относительная близость к клинике, куда Эл нужно будет возить на процедуры.  
Поначалу Лайт рассчитывал, что всем этим займётся Ватари, в чьи обязанности всегда входила организация дел Эл. Однако в этот раз Ватари ограничился переговорами с клиникой и подбором персонала для амбулаторного лечения, а остальное предоставил решать Лайту. Можно было, конечно, попросить помощи, но гордость воспротивилась, и Лайт упрямо вёл поиски сам, пока не обнаружил подходящий дом. Зато с оплатой аренды трудностей не возникло — Вамми незамедлительно прислали чек.   
Одновременно он неоднократно пытался выяснить хоть какую-то информацию об этой загадочной организации, но единственным результатом стала куча слухов самого разного толка. Кто-то утверждал, что там живут невероятно талантливые дети, собранные со всего мира. Кто-то туманно намекал на изуверские методы воспитания и настоящую бойню во время выпускных экзаменов. Владельцами приюта называли некое благотворительное общество, гения-изобретателя и даже политических лидеров нескольких крупных стран. Вамми приписывали контроль над экономикой половины мира и вместе с тем подозревали, что это только ширма для откачки денег у не в меру богатых спонсоров.   
Ясно было одно: вся эта круговерть домыслов не содержит ни крупицы правды, но и самой правды за ними разглядеть невозможно.   
Что касается Лайта, его в основном волнует лишь то, насколько слову этих людей можно доверять.   
Все эти полтора месяца он живёт в постоянных сомнениях и терзаниях. Не отзовут ли Вамми своё решение? Во что он ввязался и не стоит ли, пока не поздно, отказаться самому? А что, если Эл умрёт? Сегодня, сейчас… в эту самую минуту, когда Лайт сидит на лекции, едет смотреть очередной дом или анализирует сводки преступлений за сутки? Врачи называют состояние Эл стабильным, но кому, как ни Лайту, знать, что бог смерти всегда рядом… Не потому ли Рэм так легко согласилась оставить Эл в покое, что время его жизни уже на исходе?   
— А почему мы не можем жить в вашем штабе? — возвращает к реальности настырный голос Мисы. — Он же такой огромный, у меня там был целый этаж.   
— Потому что мы переехали оттуда. Наш новый офис гораздо скромней.   
К счастью, к штаб-квартире было гораздо меньше требований, поэтому найти её удалось практически сразу.   
— Да? А ты мне не говорил… Тогда я согласна на любой дом, который выбрал ты!   
— Я надеюсь, тебе там правда понравится. Только мы будем жить не одни.  
Личико Мисы разочарованно вытягивается.   
— Что значит — не одни? А с кем?  
— С нами будет Эл. Я забираю его из больницы.   
Вот Мису он предпочёл бы оставить там, где есть, но глаза бога смерти лучше всегда иметь под рукой. Миссия Киры слишком важна, чтобы на неё влияли чьи-либо личные желания. Включая желания самого Киры.   
— Но, Лайт, Эл же… Ты говорил, что он ничего не соображает. Может просидеть весь день, уставившись в стенку. Он больше не опасен тебе.   
С этим Лайт согласен. Эл перестал быть опасен для него, зато теперь весь мир стал опасен для Эл.   
— Будет лучше, если он останется под моим контролем, — находит он наиболее приемлемое объяснение. Даже правдивое в целом.   
— Как хочешь, конечно, — заявляет Миса, надувшись, — но я считаю, ты перестраховываешься. Эл вышел из игры, и мы могли бы о нём просто забыть.   
— Я так решил, — сухо говорит Лайт. Внутри у него всё леденеет от ярости.   
Он не собирается её уговаривать или убеждать. Хотя бы потому, что в процессе разговора наверняка не выдержит и ударит её. А бог смерти где-то рядом…  
Вместо этого Лайт смотрит на часы.   
— Мне пора возвращаться на лекции. Я позвоню тебе. 

***  
Эл привозят накануне смены сезонов. Это было бы даже символично, если бы Лайт верил хоть в какие-то символы. Увы, на его взгляд, любые верования, приметы и обряды — сплошная чушь, иногда красивая, чаще утомительная и всегда отнимающая время. Миса, правда, намекала, что хотела бы устроить праздник, чтобы новый год в новом доме прошёл удачно, но с него хватило их вечеринки на новоселье.   
По-хорошему, Лайт с утра должен быть в университете. Сегодня у них начинается блок лекций по основам криминологии, а он со всеми этими переездами и замещением Эл в штабе снова стал появляться на занятиях раз в пару недель. Совсем как в конце прошлой весны, когда Эл предложил ему присоединиться к расследованию. Нет, Лайт не сомневается, что без проблем наверстает пропущенное, в каком-то смысле у него уже больше опыта, чем у иных преподавателей, но приниматься за дело всегда лучше сразу.   
И всё равно он остаётся дома. Понятно, что Эл не узнает его. Скорее всего, Эл вообще не поймёт, встречают его или нет, но оставлять эту встречу на Мису кажется как-то неправильно. Тем более что она вроде как собиралась сегодня на какие-то съёмки.   
Ватари берёт трубку после первого же гудка и почему-то тут же спрашивает — не передумал ли Лайт. Разумеется, нет, и не собирался даже, напротив…   
— Я изучил литературу, — торопливо, чтобы не передумал Ватари, выдаёт Лайт. — По уходу за людьми, перенесшими инсульт, и вообще по повреждению головного мозга. Не подумайте, я понимаю, что обычный студент, даже не по профилю, и не мне оспаривать диагноз, но…   
— Вас что-то встревожило? — вкрадчиво интересуется Ватари, и от этого почти услужливого тона становится не по себе. Потому что этот мягкий, обходительный и неприметный человек способен в полминуты лишить Лайта всего, что сейчас кажется важным. Включая, в том числе, и жизнь.   
— Не подумайте, что я собираюсь менять своё решение, — на всякий случай напоминает Лайт, — напротив, я хочу, чтобы Эл поправился как можно… чтобы поправился. Но симптомы, которые я наблюдал у Эл, и симптомы инсульта… там почти ничего общего, у Эл нет асимметрии, и речевые проблемы…   
— Подождите, господин Ягами, — обрывает Ватари его вспышку. — Я понял, о чём вы. Но вспомните, мы же предупреждали — состояние Рюдзаки не является инсультом в… классическом, если хотите, понимании. Состояние Рюдзаки в каком-то смысле является уникальным. Мне казалось, я уже упоминал, что ни один специалист, осматривавший его, не смог ни поставить однозначного диагноза, ни выдать сколь-либо надёжный прогноз по развитию болезни. Есть способы диагностировать состояние более точно, но для этого нужна очень специализированная аппаратура, которую невозможно привезти в Японию.  
И, сухо говорит сам себе Лайт, транспортировать Эл — без риска для его здоровья — тоже невозможно. Отчего-то хочется заорать во весь голос, потому что бросать Эл вот так, даже не выяснив, что с ним, — подло. Рассудок сухо напоминает, как выглядит аппаратура в больнице, где обследовали Эл… если нужна ещё более специализированная, как выразился Ватари, страшно представить, каких она может быть размеров и какую калибровку на ней надо проводить.   
— Что тогда мне делать? — спрашивает он, и скрыть отчаянно-обиженные ноты в голосе не удаётся.   
— Стремиться к стабилизации состояния Рюдзаки, — отзывается Ватари без малейших колебаний. — Господин Ягами, как только врачи дадут разрешение — мы эвакуируем Рюдзаки без малейшего промедления.  
«Эвакуируем» — фыркает про себя Лайт. Слово-то какое подобрал… как будто Эл находится на линии фронта.  
Хотя разве на поле битвы с Кирой линии фронта нет?

Миса крутится перед зеркалом, меняя наряды, и насчёт каждого ей зачем-то нужно мнение Лайта, хотя он не в силах выдавить из себя чего-то более осмысленного, чем «красиво». Сам Лайт собирался в освободившееся время наконец-то изучить последние проверенные Эл отчёты по жертвам каждого периода действий Киры — отчего-то они сразу были направлены в Вамми, но примерно неделю назад возвращены следственной группе — только информация не укладывается в голове, да и не воспринимается толком. В итоге, устав от бесполезности действий, Лайт закрывает папку и отправляется бесцельно шататься по дому.  
Эл отведена самая большая и светлая комната. Насколько уж запомнил Лайт, несмотря на привычку Эл сидеть, свернувшись практически в клубок, он всегда выбирал просторные номера в гостиницах, не говоря уже о небоскрёбе в двадцать три этажа. Должно быть, ему всё же нравится, когда вокруг него много пространства. Во всяком случае, Лайт на это надеется.   
— Как я выгляжу? — в дверях появляется Миса, одетая в слишком короткое ей, стилизованное под кукольное платье. Довершают образ ажурные перчатки и чулки. — Нравится?   
Лайт неопределённо хмыкает. В конце концов, он не её менеджер и смысла лезть не в своё дело не видит. Но Саю он в таком виде определённо из дома не выпустил бы.   
Внезапно взгляд наталкивается на большое блюдо фруктов, стоящее на невысоком столике между кроватью и окном. Апельсины, бананы, виноград, яблоки — крупные, с кроваво-алыми глянцевыми боками, настолько неестественно спелые, что даже не выглядят аппетитно.   
— А это зачем? — спрашивает Лайт, обернувшись к Мисе.   
— Как зачем? Для Эл.  
— Миса, Эл не может есть фрукты. Во всяком случае, в таком виде. Я же тебе говорил, он… полностью отключился от окружающего мира. Он вряд ли даже осознает, что это такое.   
Миса пожимает плечами.   
— Ну, зато они красиво здесь смотрятся. Вписываются в интерьер. Тебе не нравится, Лайт? — она хихикает: — А если Эл не захочет фруктов, Рюк от яблок точно не откажется.   
— Не откажусь, — немедленно откликается, проступив из ниоткуда, бог смерти.   
— Не трогай, — резко бросает ему Лайт и снова поворачивается к Мисе. — Не меняй в этой комнате больше ничего, пока я не скажу.   
Миса обиженно кривится, но сказать ничего не успевает — звонит мобильный Лайта.   
Привезли Эл. 

Вместе с Эл приезжают четверо незнакомцев, и Ватари обстоятельно, словно образцовый дворецкий, представляет их одного за другим. Халле Лиднер и Кэти Уильямс — сиделки. Они будут посменно ухаживать за Эл и присматривать за ним, когда хозяев нет дома. Судзуки Аяко, медсестра, станет приходить каждый день ставить Эл капельницы и делать массаж. Она же будет сопровождать его на регулярные осмотры в клинику. Наконец, Стефан Джованни — шофёр.  
Лайт слушает, мысленно соотнося лица с именами в присланных ему заранее досье. Лица запоминать тяжело — трое из персонала европейцы, наверное, Ватари больше им доверяет; но запоминать нужно. Информация усваивается проще, и Лайт без проблем припоминает, что Лиднер два года работала в камбоджийском отделении клиники Красного креста, а Джованни более десяти лет служил водителем «Скорой помощи» и сам имеет младшее медицинское образование. Ватари, как всегда, подобрал для Эл лучшее из возможного. Лайт ему за это благодарен.   
Сам Эл безучастно сидит в кресле, уставившись в пространство чёрными — один сплошной зрачок — глазами. Он не замечает ни небрежно накинутого ему на плечи пальто, ни ладони Ватари, машинально поправляющей сбившийся ворот. Где он сейчас: заперт в ловушке собственного разума или не существует вовсе? Может, от него не осталось ничего, кроме физической оболочки?   
— А это, как вы уже поняли, Ягами Лайт, — церемонно заканчивает бывший представитель бывшего великого детектива.   
— А я — Аманэ Миса, — выныривает откуда-то сбоку Миса и тесно прижимается к плечу Лайта, — его девушка. Надеюсь, вам всем у нас понравится, и Рюдзаки тоже. Мы уже подготовили для него отдельную комнату, очень уютную. Она вон там!  
Женщины проговаривают заученно-формальные приветствия, на лице Джованни появляется широкая улыбка — обычная реакция большинства мужчин на Мису.   
— Сегодня с господином Рюдзаки останусь я, — делает шаг вперёд одна из сиделок. Темноволосая, с заплетённой набок толстой косой. Кэти Уильямс. — Завтра утром меня сменит Халле. А теперь, если позволите, мы пойдём взглянем на эту чудесную комнату.   
Она берётся за ручки кресла, и Лайт поспешно отступает с дороги, потянув за собой Мису. Когда Эл увозят, остальной персонал так же безлико-вежливо прощается и выходит.   
Ватари смотрит вслед своему подопечному долгим печальным взглядом, потом снова обращается к Лайту.   
— Завтра я улетаю из Японии. Но я оставлю вам свои контакты, можете обращаться в любой момент, если возникнет необходимость.   
— Но вы же будете приезжать сюда хотя бы иногда, навещать Рюдзаки? — снова встревает Миса.   
Пауза перед ответом такая маленькая, что могла просто почудиться Лайту.   
— Разумеется, госпожа Аманэ, как только выдастся свободное время, — Ватари отвешивает лёгкий поклон и надевает шляпу. — Хочу ещё раз сказать вам, Лайт, что мне было очень приятно работать с вами. И я уверен, что вы хорошо позаботитесь о Рюдзаки. Вамми сделали правильный выбор.   
Он выходит, а Лайт гадает, почудилась ли ему и влага, блеснувшая за стёклами очков. Он опять не знает, что думать об этом странном человеке.   
Как бы то ни было, всё идёт по плану.   
С губ срывается истерический смешок. Ну что, счастье в дом он заманил. Осталось выгнать Рэм с Рюком. 

Через некоторое время Лайт стучится в комнату Эл. Его тянет туда, будто магнитом.  
— Войдите, — немедленно откликается звонкий голос.   
Кэти Уильямс — всплывает после секундной заминки в памяти имя — высовывается из-за дверцы шкафа. Эл в больничной пижаме всё так же бессмысленно смотрит мимо фруктов, окна, сбегающей под уклон улицы и, кажется, самих границ мира. Лайт испытывает странную смесь горечи и жадности. Пусть это лишь тень былого Эл, но он никому её не отдаст. Он не может допустить, чтобы кто-то или что-то отняло у него Эл. Если он не убил Эл сам — Эл принадлежит ему.   
— Всё в порядке? Госпожа Уильямс, может, что-нибудь нужно? — наконец находит он подходящий вопрос, чтобы оправдать свой приход сюда.   
— Нужно, — энергично заявляет Кэти Уильямс. В досье значилось, что у неё внушительный опыт работы с больными, имеющими нарушение сознания, — я как раз хотела идти к вам. У господина Рюдзаки с собой почти не было никаких вещей, а я смотрю — и тут ничего нет.   
Лайт озадаченно моргает.   
— А какие нужны вещи?  
— Бельё, домашняя одежда, предметы личной гигиены, — терпеливо перечисляет сиделка.   
Лайт чувствует себя… мягко говоря, не самым умным человеком. Он, всегда просчитывающий любую ситуацию на три хода вперёд, банально не подумал, что Эл нужно будет во что-то одеть после больницы. Впрочем, судя по лежащему на кровати пальто — явно с чужого плеча, верхняя одежда тоже понадобится.   
— Я займусь этим, — говорит он. — А пока могу предложить что-нибудь из своей одежды. Рубашку, какие-нибудь брюки, свитер…  
Уильямс оглядывает его и, чуть поколебавшись, кивает. Лайт и сам понимает, что все его вещи будут болтаться на Эл, как на вешалке. Они примерно одного роста, во всяком случае, когда Эл не сутулится, но разница минимум в один или два размера у них точно есть. Однако уж лучше слишком свободная одежда, чем вовсе никакой.

Миса всё ещё торчит перед зеркалом. Когда Лайт заходит, она резко поворачивается к нему.   
— Они тебе понравились?  
— Кто?   
— Эти девицы, которых привёз господин Ватари. Одна из них блондинка.   
— Миса, не говори глупостей. Они здесь, чтобы ухаживать за Эл, мне до них нет никакого дела.   
Лайт выбирает пару своих самых не разношенных футболок, домашнюю клетчатую рубашку и спортивную куртку. С брюками всё печальнее, но, в конце концов, существуют ремни… Взгляд на часы убеждает, что если он не отправится в университет прямо сейчас, потом там делать будет уже нечего.   
— Ладно, поверю, что ты любишь только меня, — решает Миса. — Но если хоть одна из них положит на тебя глаз… я этого терпеть не стану!   
— Успокойся и скажи лучше, ты будешь занята весь день?   
— Думаю, нет. У нас запланирована съёмка только одной сцены. А… ты хочешь меня куда-то пригласить?  
Подхватив маленькую стопку одежды, Лайт закрывает шкаф. Ладно, на первое время хватит.   
— Прости, не сегодня. Мне пора в университет, а потом меня ждут в штаб-квартире. Нельзя надолго оставлять расследование без присмотра. Но я буду очень признателен, если ты мне поможешь.   
— Конечно, Лайт! — Миса с готовностью протягивает к нему руки. — Что я должна сделать?   
— У Рюдзаки практически нет вещей. Нужно обеспечить ему хотя бы самый минимум. Всякие мелочи вроде расчёски и зубной щётки я куплю сам, но пойти за одеждой у меня не будет времени. Пожалуйста, выбери ему несколько футболок, пижаму, джинсы… В общем, что нужно человеку, который вернулся из больницы практически без ничего. На пару размеров меньше моего.   
— Без проблем, — Миса, улыбаясь, подходит его обнять. — Ради тебя я выберу всё самое лучшее. А хочешь, я скажу тебе настоящее имя Рюдзаки? Теперь я снова его знаю. Даже странно, как я могла забыть, оно такое… запоминающееся.   
Лайт чувствует холодный укол любопытства. А ещё почему-то страх. Как будто произнесённое вслух имя разрушит стену безопасности, охраняющую Эл.   
— Не сейчас. Пока его имя мне ни к чему. 

***  
— Это что? — спрашивает Лайт вечером, указывая на разложенные по кровати покупки.   
— Одежда для Эл, как ты просил, — недоумённо отвечает Миса. И хмурится: — Тебе не нравится?   
Лайт ещё раз окидывает взглядом то, что предполагается надеть на Эл. Футболка с психоделически ярким узором из вишен. И ещё одна — с мультяшными динозаврами. Пижама с корабликами. Спортивный костюм такого насыщенного лимонного цвета, что во рту становится кисло. Последнее, что у него хватает терпения рассмотреть, — джемпер с вывязанным на груди по-детски трогательным медвежонком.   
— Я просил тебя купить нормальную одежду, — стараясь не повышать голос, рычит Лайт. Не хватало только, чтобы Уильямс услышала их ссору.  
— Это нормальная одежда!   
— Для ребёнка пяти лет.   
— Я подумала, Эл сейчас нужно всё яркое, позитивное…  
Лайт медленно вдыхает и напоминает себе о Рэм. Она не даст ему придушить Мису.   
— Ты когда-нибудь видела его одетым, как ты выражаешься, в яркое и позитивное?   
— Нет, но я его и в таком состоянии, как сейчас, раньше не видела. Не похоже, чтобы он вообще замечал что-то вокруг. А эти вещи удобные и мягкие. Лайт, ты злишься? Но почему? Я же хотела как лучше!   
Он выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь. К счастью, Миса не пытается последовать за ним. Ему нужно побыть одному. Просто побыть одному. Почему-то только сейчас он осознаёт груз ответственности, который взвалил на свои плечи.   
Лайт добредает до кухни и наливает себе стакан холодной минералки. Потом бездумно открывает навесной шкафчик и смотрит на яркие пакетики с крекерами и мармеладом. Он купил их вчера по дороге домой, сам не зная зачем. Он достаёт один хрусткий пакетик, сжимает его в руках, а потом с досадой швыряет обратно. С тех пор как в его жизни возник Эл, чем тщательнее он планирует, тем больше всё идёт наперекосяк. Стройные логические цепочки превращаются в звенья цепи и сковывают самого Лайта по рукам и ногам. Что ещё может пойти не так? В чём ещё он ошибся?  
Неожиданно в голову приходит мысль, как мало он знает о содержании больных в состоянии нарушенного сознания. Конечно, он много читал о последствиях инсульта, и о нетравматических повреждениях мозга в целом, но это осложнение само тянет на отдельное заболевание. Ещё и это уникальное течение болезни, непредсказуемое, как сам Эл… Да, рядом всегда будут Уильямс и другие медики, но… что, если кто-то из них опоздает или не явится? Поскольку их нашёл Ватари, наверное, можно исключить прямой саботаж… Лайт обещает себе с завтрашнего дня начать разбираться в этом вопросе. Он должен хотя бы примерно знать, что в какой ситуации делать. Всё, что касается Эл, требует особенно тщательного контроля. В конце концов, это вопрос безопасности Киры.   
Из-под двери в комнату Эл просачивается неяркая полоска света, слышен умиротворяющий голос Уильямс. Она негромко читает что-то ритмичное… какие-то западные стихи:  
«Не подходи к сухой сосне!  
Страшись лавины в вышине!» —  
Прощаясь, крикнул селянин.  
Но был ответ ему один:  
Эксельсиор!   
Лайт замирает на месте, прислушиваясь, потом спохватывается и заставляет себя отойти. У него возникает нехорошее ощущение, что он шпионит за чужой жизнью.   
Когда он возвращается в спальню, Миса бросается к нему, обвивает руками шею.   
— Лайт, прости меня! Я не хотела тебя огорчить. Я думала, это и правда будет…  
Он жестом обрывает её уверения и высвобождается из объятий.   
— Давай забудем об этом. Завтра я сам всё куплю.   
— Но я могла бы…  
— Не надо, Миса. Пойдём спать, я очень устал. 

В полутьме Миса снова прижимается к нему. Гладит его ладонью по щеке, целует в краешек рта. Тёплые губы спускаются к шее, скользят по груди… Кожу щекочут пряди волос, пахнущие синтетической ванилью. Лайт вспоминает широко раскрытые глаза Эл, взгляд, устремлённый в бесконечность, слышит тихий голос Уильямс. Ему бы хотелось сейчас быть там: сесть на пол рядом с кроватью Эл, взять его за руку, согреть в ладонях холодные пальцы, слушать вместе с ним.  
Лайт мягко перехватывает Мису за плечи и отстраняет от себя.   
— Я правда очень хочу спать.   
Несколько минут царит долгожданная тишина, а потом Миса тормошит его за плечо.   
— Лайт, погоди, не спи. Я ещё днём хотела тебе сказать… насчёт тех девиц. Ты знаешь, так странно…  
Лайт наконец взрывается:   
— Ты можешь просто закрыть рот?! Оставь меня в покое, я устал от тебя и твоих идиотских фантазий!  
После этого Миса умолкает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использованы строки стихотворения Г. Лонгфелло "Excelsior!", пер. В. Левика.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Халле Лиднер действительно блондинка. Но не как Миса — у той оттенок волос ближе к светлому мёду, а холодновато-платиновая. Лайт мысленно пожимает плечами. Претензии Мисы ему глубоко непонятны. Какая разница, кто из сиделок как выглядит? Главное, чтобы они хорошо делали свою работу.   
Когда он заходит в комнату, Эл, одетый в его футболку и рубашку, сжимает в ладони яблоко. Лиднер придерживает его руку, накрыв пальцы своими.   
— Небольшая тренировка перед завтраком, — объясняет она, заметив удивлённый взгляд Лайта.   
— Может, нужны какие-то специальные предметы? Резиновый мячик, эспандер…  
Лайт ловит себя на мысли, что ему по какой-то неизъяснимой причине нравится видеть свою одежду на Эл. Это как будто сближает их, подтверждает принадлежность Эл Лайту, даже когда того нет рядом.   
— В этом случае нет, — продолжает между тем Лиднер. — Больной должен касаться чего-то привычного и повседневного. Главная задача — постоянно напоминать ему об окружающем мире, утолять сенсорный голод. Чем слабее контакт с реальностью, тем меньше впечатлений получает больной и тем сложнее ему вернуться обратно. Необходимо обеспечить его этими впечатлениями — тактильными, слуховыми, зрительными, вкусовыми. Поверьте, даже если кажется, будто Рюдзаки ничего не замечает, какая-то доля информации дойдёт до мозга.   
Левая рука Эл падает безжизненной плетью. Яблоко выскальзывает из бледных пальцев, катится по полу и стремительно — в два укуса — исчезает. Ничего не заметившая сиделка опускается на колени, пытаясь отыскать пропажу. Лайт для вида помогает ей, украдкой бросая предупреждающий взгляд на Рюка. Тот ухмыляется с пакостным видом, однако послушно исчезает вслед за яблоком.   
— Ничего не понимаю, — заявляет Лайт спустя пару минут бесплодных поисков. — Я же видел, как оно упало сюда… Ладно, госпожа Лиднер, не мучайтесь, потом найдём.   
— И то верно, — женщина легко вскакивает на ноги. — Дальше дома не убежит.   
Лайт смеётся и протягивает ей апельсин.   
— Продолжайте. Не буду вам мешать. 

Уже за воротами его догоняет Рюк.   
— Эй, Лайт, если мне нельзя есть яблоки из комнаты Эл, купи мне тогда другие.   
Ожидаемая просьба. К тому же по пути как раз встретится овощная лавка.   
— Ладно, куплю, если не будешь доставать болтовнёй.   
Внезапно у него возникает неприятное чувство, будто кто-то смотрит ему в спину. Ощущение чужого тяжёлого взгляда такое острое, что Лайт резко оборачивается. Разумеется, позади него никого. Да и кто мог бы подкрадываться к нему, если он и на десяток шагов не удалился от дома, где сейчас только Эл — под присмотром Лиднер неуклюже заново знакомится с фруктами. Он всматривается в окна, но не замечает там ни силуэта, ни движения.   
Запоздалое подозрение заставляет вздрогнуть.   
— Рюк, скажи, — окликает Лайт бога смерти, — в доме не установлено камер или «жучков»?  
Если Ватари позволил ему заботиться об Эл, значит, ни в чём не подозревает. Однако с него станется попытаться держать всё под контролем даже на расстоянии. А эта Уильямс вчера несколько часов была в доме одна…   
Рюк довольно ухмыляется, словно наслаждаясь его испугом.   
— Чего нет, того нет.   
Почему-то это кажется странным… Эл всегда был таким параноиком, что не смог бы удержаться от камер слежения. Но, может быть, Ватари просто не готов столь явно нарушать законы? Хм… а Эл под опеку несовершеннолетнего законно передан? С другой стороны — зачем нужны камеры, если в доме и так четыре посторонних человека находятся, и наивно верить, что Ватари не станет с ними общаться.   
— Будешь так скалиться, никаких яблок не получишь, — огрызается Лайт.   
К его удовольствию, ухмылка мигом покидает череп Рюка.

***  
Сначала Лайт собирается избавиться от Айбера и Уэди как можно скорее, пока их не всучили группе расследования вместе с базами данных и прочим «наследством Эл» по этому делу. Безусловно, это риск, но куда больший риск оставлять их в живых. Впрочем, если рассуждать логически, не может быть, чтобы мошенники такого уровня не попали в поле зрения Киры. Это будет даже более подозрительным, чем их внезапная смерть.   
Лайт уже готов нажать кнопку, чтобы отослать фотографии Мисе, когда в мозгу звучит сигнал тревоги. Те двое представились как «аферист» и «воровка». Более того, сам Эл подтвердил, что они преступники. Вот только всё, что он говорит, всегда надо делить на двадцать, а потом ещё на двадцать. Чего стоили его постоянные «Мои подозрения в отношении тебя снизились», тогда как итоговая сумма почему-то только росла.   
Вдруг на самом деле и это была очередная проверка для Лайта? Если он Кира, то обязательно попытается покарать тех, кого не в силах отыскать даже полиция. Наверное, пожертвовать двумя спецагентами под прикрытием не такая большая цена для завершения подобного дела. Тогда Лайт не попался на удочку, а сейчас Эл уже упустил её из рук, но наживка по-прежнему на месте и ждёт, когда её заглотят.   
Лайт торопливо уничтожает файл. Ему кажется, что он едва не наступил босой ногой на затаившуюся в траве ядовитую змею. Помощники Эл могут стать изрядной головной болью, однако придётся оставить всё как есть. Возможно, если Вамми всё-таки решат снова ввести их в игру, ему удастся спровоцировать команду на дружный протест, как в случае с планом по испытанию тетради смерти. Как минимум отец был против участия Айбера и Уэди в операции, и тот факт, что Уэди помимо взломов нелегально носит оружие, не прибавил ему уважения к ней.   
Вот так. Он не повторит свою ошибку, совершённую с Реем Пенбером. Он будет двигаться медленно и осторожно.   
— Лайт, — окликает его Мацуда, — отвлекись на минутку. Мы с Моги идём купить чего-нибудь перекусить. Что тебя взять? Хочешь тэмпуру?  
— А? Нет, ничего, — невпопад отвечает Лайт и встаёт. — Я уже ухожу, у меня дела. Возьму сегодняшние сводки с собой, поработаю над ними дома.   
— У тебя всё в порядке? — спрашивает сидящий за соседним компьютером Айдзава. У него неприятно сочувствующий взгляд. — Как себя чувствует Рюдзаки? Может быть, нужна помощь?  
— Нет, — резковато отвечает Лайт. Ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы эта компания из лучших побуждений завалилась к ним. Хорошо ещё, отец сегодня в полицейском управлении, решает какие-то вопросы. — В смысле всё нормально, спасибо.   
Всё действительно в норме — в той, какой она теперь стала. 

У Эл только что закончился сеанс массажа, и строгая, немногословная Судзуки вместе с Лиднер натягивают на него пижаму. Эл, сгорбившись, замер на краю постели, не мешая, но и не помогая им ни одним движением.   
Отчего-то вспоминается их разговор в кафе после партии в теннис. Тогда Эл сказал, что, когда он сидит «прилично», его способность мыслить сокращается на сорок процентов. Зато когда он устраивался по-своему, сокращалась способность мыслить самого Лайта… Лайт иногда спрашивал себя, а не было ли это настоящей целью?   
Теперь Эл всё время сидит «прилично».   
Затем мысли перескакивают на его почти болезненную брезгливость. И телефон, и бумаги, и даже чашку с чаем он всегда держал одними кончиками пальцев. Наблюдая за ловкими движениями Лиднер и Судзуки, Лайт гадает, осознаёт ли Эл то, что с ним делают? Может быть, ему неприятны касания чужих рук?  
— Давайте я помогу, — решительно говорит он. — Можно?  
В конце концов, к его прикосновениям Эл по непонятной причине относился терпимо. Возможно, сейчас они будут не самой плохой альтернативой.   
Женщины быстро переглядываются, и Лиднер кивает:  
— Пожалуйста. А я займусь ужином для господина Рюдзаки.   
— Только потом укутайте его обязательно в одеяло, — добавляет Судзуки. — Мышцы должны побыть в тепле.   
Лайт принимается за дело, с удивлением обнаружив, каким неуклюжим и неподатливым может быть абсолютно покорное тело. Эл расслабленно повинуется его рукам, но не удерживает нужной позы и пары секунд. Становится заметно, что левая рука подчиняется ему намного хуже, чем правая. Ко всему прочему пижама, несмотря на самый простой покрой, то и дело сбивается, и приходится начинать всё с начала.   
Судзуки, собираясь, время от времени искоса поглядывает в их сторону, но не вмешивается.   
Когда пижама наконец надета — не задом наперёд и не наизнанку, Лайт вымотан немногим меньше, чем после того же теннисного матча. Однако к усталости примешивается странное удовлетворение. Пожалуй, стоит взять на себя обязанности по переодеванию Эл, если есть хотя бы призрачный шанс, что ему от этого будет немного легче.   
Уложив Эл на кровать, Лайт тщательно укрывает его пледом.  
Когда он приходит на кухню, Лиднер складывает в блендер кусочки варёного мяса.   
— А, господин Ягами, как всё прошло?   
На её губах лёгкая улыбка, но это не выглядит насмешкой. Скорее — попыткой ободрить.   
— Я думал, будет проще, — отчего-то честно признаётся он.   
Улыбка Лиднер становится шире.   
— Вы научитесь. Это действительно не так сложно, просто нужна тренировка.   
Она выкладывает мясное пюре на тарелку и добавляет к нему горку разноцветных овощей из пароварки. В смысле вот это вот — ужин Эл?! Того, кто на ужин обычно размешивал сахар в кофе леденцами, а мороженое заливал шоколадным сиропом? Хотя если ему ничего другого нельзя… Наверное, Лиднер лучше знать, чем кормить больных.   
— Господин Ягами, можно один вопрос?  
— Разумеется, задавайте. И называйте меня Лайтом, пожалуйста.   
— Тогда и вы меня — Халле... Господин Лайт, а кем вам приходится Рюдзаки?   
С губ едва не срывается «Какое вам дело?», но так отвечать нельзя. Во-первых, тайны лишь подогревают любопытство, а во-вторых, ему не хочется грубить этой милой женщине, которая заботится об Эл. Наконец Лайт подбирает приемлемый ответ:  
— Он мой друг.   
И это не ложь. Эл неоднократно говорил, что они друзья.   
— Понятно, — Халле Лиднер подхватывает поднос с мясом и овощами. — Тогда я хочу сказать, что вы замечательный друг, господин Лайт.   
Она говорит искренне, но почему-то от её слов у него тяжелеет на сердце. 

***  
Миса ослепительна в небесно-голубом по-западному откровенном платье. Во всяком случае, об этом говорят взгляды окружающих мужчин, устремлённые на неё со всего зала. Будь на его месте какой-нибудь Мацуда, наверное, сошёл бы с ума от счастья. Да только он — не Мацуда.   
Лайт старательно пытается согреть в душе немного чувств к своей спутнице, но у него ничего не выходит. Его раздражает её платье, напоминающее витрину дешёвого магазинчика, утомляет её болтовня, и каждый раз, когда она берёт его за руку, ему хочется отстраниться. Им обоим было бы легче, прояви он к ней хоть какой-то интерес, в конце концов, она два раза жертвовала половиной жизни ради него, она не выдала его имя даже под пыткой, она — глаза его правосудия… Но, увы, сердцу не прикажешь. В отличие от разума, чувства не поддаются контролю.   
Лайт откидывается на спинку стула и отпивает из бокала. Вино отдаёт уксусом.   
Здесь ему тоже не нравится. Дорогой и пафосный ресторан, где света чуть больше, а музыка чуть громче, чем нужно. Нарочитость чувствуется во всём, начиная с зубастых улыбок вышколенных официантов и заканчивая тщательной имитацией европейских блюд. Слишком много блеска, слишком мало гармонии.   
— Нам стоило сесть в отдельном кабинете, — говорит Лайт, без аппетита ковыряя вилкой ассорти из морепродуктов. Оно напоминает на вкус кусочки резины.   
— О, Лайт, ты хотел побыть со мной наедине? — растроганно восклицает Миса. Она раскраснелась от вина, глаза ярко блестят. — Тебе не нравится, когда на твою девушку пялятся другие мужчины? Но поверь, мне нужен только ты!   
— Я знаю, Миса. Просто здесь слишком много народу.  
— Пускай все видят, что ты со мной, — она гладит его пальцы. — Хочу, чтобы весь мир знал, что ты мой. Но обещаю, дома мы останемся только вдвоём.   
Лайт предпочёл бы отметить свой день рождения иначе. Он предпочёл бы вообще не отмечать его в этом году, но Миса настояла, а отказывать ей в такой малости показалось неразумным. Теперь он об этом жалеет.   
— На меня многие смотрят, — доверительно сообщает она, наклонившись к нему через стол, — а я вижу тебя одного. Глупый Хигути… предлагал мне стать его женой, но мне от него было нужно лишь признание. Если мне суждено стать чьей-либо женой, то только твоей, Лайт.   
Миса смеётся, и он понимает, что она уже немножко пьяна.   
— И на ухаживания Рьюги Хидеки я не отвечаю…  
— Кого?!   
Лайт чуть не давится непрожёванным куском форели.   
— Рьюга Хидеки. Это мой партнёр по фильму, разве ты не помнишь? Он часто приглашает меня выпить с ним чаю после съёмок, несколько раз дарил цветы.  
— А, этот…   
Лайт уже забыл, что он существует — настоящий Рьюга, имя которого Эл использовал, чтобы подобраться к нему в университете. Герой мыльных опер, которые так любит Саю.   
— Слушай, Миса, моя сестра обожает этого типа. Раз вы вместе работаете, ты не могла бы взять у него для неё автограф? Саю будет в восторге.   
По выражению её лица Лайт понимает, что сказал что-то не то, но в этот момент звонит его мобильный, прерывая разговор.   
— Ты же обещал, что выключишь его на сегодняшний вечер! — возмущается Миса. — Я вот выключила свой.   
— Я забыл, — Лайт лезет в карман и холодеет от взгляда на дисплей.   
Номер Халле Лиднер.   
Дома что-то случилось.   
Что-то случилось с Эл.   
— Лайт, что с тобой? — доносится откуда-то издалека испуганный голос Мисы. — Тебе нехорошо?  
Не обращая на неё внимания, он почти выкрикивает в трубку:  
— Слушаю! Халле, что с Рюдзаки?  
— Господин Лайт, Рюдзаки в порядке, но не могли бы вы вернуться поскорее? Мне необходимо срочно уйти, а я не могу дозвониться до Кэти и Аяко. У моего сына поднялась высокая температура, мне нужно к нему.   
В досье была информация, что муж Халле, Энтони Лестер, талантливый биохимик, работает в фармацевтической сфере. Поженились одиннадцать лет назад. За год до приезда в Японию усыновили ребёнка, Лайт даже помнит имя мальчика, слишком уж оно странное для иностранцев — Ниа. С английского оно переводится как «близко».  
— Конечно, Халле, не волнуйтесь, мы уже едем.   
— Лайт? Ты куда? — удивлённо восклицает Миса, когда он встаёт из-за стола.   
— У Халле проблемы в семье. Мы возвращаемся.   
— Но почему? Пусть идёт решает свои проблемы, ты-то тут при чём? У тебя же день рождения, Лайт! Я так ждала этого вечера!  
— Прости, но мне надо вернуться. Рюдзаки нельзя оставлять одного.   
— Опять этот Рюдзаки! Он отлично может посидеть один, да он весь день просидит один, а потом всю ночь — и даже не узнает об этом!  
— Я ухожу. Если хочешь, можешь остаться, я оплачу ужин.   
Миса хватает сумочку.   
— Ну уж нет! Я с тобой. 

— Спасибо, — говорит заплаканная Халле, встречая их на пороге комнаты Эл.   
— Успокойтесь, — Лайт на мгновение сжимает её плечо. — Насколько всё серьёзно?   
— Я не знаю. Тони сказал, чтобы я не волновалась, всё в норме, но какое там. Как только доберусь до дома — сразу же поедем в больницу. Так и знала, что не надо было отпускать Ниа на тренировку в субботу. Ох уж этот футбол… Представьте, они два часа носились под проливным дождём. Видите ли, в зале была бы не та обстановка. Слишком комфортная!   
Лайт провожает её до дверей.   
— В спорте всякое бывает, особенно поначалу, когда энтузиазма много, а опыта мало. Когда я сам учился играть в теннис, непрофессионально, конечно, просто для себя, начал с перелома со смещением.   
Халле косится на него.   
— Правда? И как к этому отнеслись ваши родители?   
— Отец сказал, что трудности закаляют характер, а мама попыталась выбросить мою теннисную ракетку.   
У женщины вырывается нервный смешок:  
— Знаете, я сейчас понимаю вашу маму.   
Уже в дверях Халле поворачивается обратно.  
— Простите, что подвела вас, Лайт. Я обязательно дозвонюсь до Кэти или найду кого-то другого из своих коллег, кто сможет подменить меня на ночь.   
Ещё одни чужие руки, которые будут касаться Эл? Ни за что.   
— Не нужно, Халле, — твёрдо говорит Лайт. — Мы справимся сами.   
Она нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу. Видно, что она отчаянно хочет уйти поскорей, но чувство долга не даёт бросить пациента на произвол судьбы.   
— Но Рюдзаки нужно принять ванну…   
— Я знаю. Я всё сделаю.   
— Вы уверены?  
Лайт улыбается своей самой обаятельной улыбкой.   
— Да. Идите, всё будет хорошо.   
Когда он проходит через гостиную, Миса сидит на диване, подобрав под себя ноги и теребя тонкий ремешок сумочки. У неё по-детски надутый вид.   
— Из-за этой истерички и её сына мы даже не успели поужинать, — обвиняюще заявляет она Лайту.   
— Заказать тебе что-нибудь поесть?   
— Ничего мне не надо, — Миса встаёт и, гордо задрав голову, направляется в спальню.   
Лайт пожимает плечами и возвращается к Эл. 

Ему чудится, что сегодня рассредоточенный взгляд Эл останавливается на нём, едва он входит в комнату. Стоит ли считать это признаком улучшений? Или просто случайностью, которая ничего не значит? Ватари говорил, что у Эл нетипичный случай, из-за чего симптомы смазываются и лечение затруднено. Всему виной эти его экстраординарные способности. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-то гений Эл обернётся против него…  
Лайт опускается перед инвалидным креслом на колени, чтобы Эл — ну вдруг! — было удобнее на него смотреть.   
— Знаешь, у меня сегодня день рождения, — сам не зная зачем, говорит он. — И я только сейчас понял, что понятия не имею, когда день рождения у тебя.   
Разумеется, Эл молчит.   
— Но я узнаю. Позвоню Ватари, он-то наверняка в курсе. И мы обязательно отпразднуем. Будет торт, если тебе разрешат… Хотя даже если и не разрешат… Один раз в год должно быть можно. Самый большой торт, который только найдётся в кондитерской. Много сливочного крема и клубника. А может, вишня, я помню, ты любишь вишню.   
Раньше Эл непременно ответил бы ему. Даже если бы вёл переговоры с тремя президентами одновременно — всё равно ответил. Он всегда находил время для Лайта, с какой бы мелочью тот к нему ни обращался. Вот и сейчас они поговорили бы о достоверности трасологических экспертиз — Лайт нашёл в литературе несколько спорных случаев, попытался обсудить их с однокурсниками, но, само собой, безрезультатно. Выловить преподавателя криминалистики не удалось — беседа с первокурсником, вероятно, того не заинтересовала. Был бы Эл… Эл всегда был готов обсудить сложные спорные вопросы. А потом Эл потребовал бы обещанный торт прямо сейчас.   
Несколько месяцев они кружили вокруг друг друга в смертельном танце, а потом Лайт внезапно остался один, и прерванное движение не отпускает его, заставляя раз за разом вскидывать руки в пустоту. Где-то там, в этой пустоте, затерялся Эл. Кто знает, как далеко он ушёл и есть ли ещё надежда его отыскать?  
— Я скучаю, — шепчет Лайт, касаясь расслабленно лежащей на коленях руки. — Никогда бы не подумал, что буду так по кому-то скучать. Эл, если можешь, возвращайся.   
Но если Эл вернётся, он вновь примется искать Киру…   
Лайт поднимается на ноги.   
— Пора принимать ванну. 

Перед уходом Халле успела приготовить всё, что нужно для купания, — полотенца, пижаму, увлажняющий лосьон. Постель предусмотрительно разобрана. Набрать в ванну воды и отрегулировать температуру тоже не составляет труда. Лайт пару секунд смотрит на кресло, а потом просто подхватывает Эл на руки. Так будет проще и быстрей.  
В просторной купели Эл выглядит совсем хрупким. То есть он всегда был тощим, но за время болезни похудел ещё сильней, от него остались практически одни глаза — огромные, глубоко запавшие. Лайт растерянно стискивает в руках мочалку, ощущая, как в груди всё сжимается от странного, щемящего чувства. Ему страшно прикоснуться к этому почти невесомому телу. Выступающие кости, кажется, вот-вот прорвут тонкую кожу с сетью голубоватых вен. Такую светлую, почти прозрачную…  
Что, если кто-то решит, что он плохо обращается с Эл? Что, если Эл захотят передать под более компетентную опеку? Да нет же, Эл не смогут так легко у него забрать, он подписал все документы… Логика подсказывает, что цена этим документам — ноль целых ноль десятых. Ведь Ватари честно сказал, что Эл оставляют с Лайтом в обход закона. Впрочем, учитывая, что эти документы составлены Вамми, они имеют примерно ту же ценность, как если бы их подписал премьер-министр вместе со всем кабинетом. Зато и отобрать Эл у Лайта Вамми смогут, не потревожив закон.  
Но они так не поступят, потому что он всё делает правильно. Лайт приподнимает руку Эл и проводит мягкой льняной мочалкой от плеча до локтя, стараясь касаться одновременно аккуратно и энергично. Он видел, как это делала Халле, он сможет.  
Тщательно и неторопливо. Эл тяжёлый и расслабленный под его руками. Изгиб шеи. Привычно опущенные плечи. Спина с отчётливо проступающей лесенкой позвонков.   
Лайт останавливается, выдавливает из флакона ещё немного мыла и вновь касается нежной кожи. Она уже не такая бледная — чуть порозовела от тёплой воды и притока крови. По воде плывут пушистые хлопья пены, целомудренно пряча чужую наготу. Эл зевает и начинает потихоньку сползать по бортику вниз. Заметно, что он устал.   
Отложив мочалку в сторону, Лайт торопливо моет ему голову, быстро ополаскивает прохладной водой и вытаскивает из ванны. Вот и всё, он справился. Остаётся только вытереть Эл и нанести на кожу лосьон. В процессе Эл периодически норовит прилечь то на него, то на скамью, и Лайту приходится усиленно следить, чтобы это чудо ненароком не свалилось на пол.   
В комнате Лайт усаживает Эл на кровать и натягивает на него пижаму. Дело идёт плохо — тонкая ткань с трудом скользит по непросохшей коже, поэтому через пять минут Лайт чувствует себя взмокшим, как если бы только что вылез из душа сам. Запоздало спохватившись, он захлопывает открытое на время купания окно и снова несётся в ванную: сполоснуть купель, убрать по местам мыло и шампунь, повесить сушиться полотенца.  
Прибежав обратно, он замечает, что сидящий на расстеленной постели Эл зябко обхватил себя руками и съёжился. В комнате довольно прохладно после проветривания, а он в одной пижаме, да ещё и после горячей ванны… Лайт торопливо присаживается рядом и обнимает Эл, притягивая его к себе. Чужое тело покорно приваливается к нему, влажная макушка упирается под подбородок, а губы утыкаются куда-то в шею. Лайт вдыхает исходящий от ещё влажных волос слабый хвойный запах и начинает бережно растирать костлявые плечи. Через несколько минут он спохватывается, накидывает на Эл одеяло и продолжает импровизированный массаж уже под ним.   
Прежний Эл давно вывернулся бы из его рук, а потом заехал пяткой по лбу. Лайт знает это по своему богатому опыту. Само собой, раньше он обнимать Эл не пытался, но если бы вдруг по какому-то безумию вздумал — реакция была бы именно такой. Нынешний Эл доверчиво льнёт к нему в поисках тепла. Их больше ничто не разделяет — ни возраст, ни опыт, ни статус охотник — жертва.   
Наконец Эл перестаёт дрожать, а потом его тело сонно тяжелеет, и он обмякает в руках Лайта, уронив голову ему на плечо. А теперь-то что делать? Размыкать объятия ужасно не хочется, к тому же есть риск разбудить Эл, перекладывая его на постель. С другой стороны, не сидеть же так всю ночь — тогда Эл не отдохнёт нормально. Поколебавшись, Лайт медленно вытягивается на кровати, увлекая Эл за собой. Тот не просыпается, только беспокойно вздыхает во сне. Однако когда Лайт снова начинает осторожно поглаживать его по спине, сбившееся дыхание опять становится ровным. 

***  
Он не думал, что снова увидит эту глупую футболку, и тем более не думал, что увидит её на Эл. Надо было самому отнести покупки Мисы обратно в магазин, а ещё лучше — сразу в мусор.   
— Где вы взяли эту футболку? — спрашивает Лайт, повернувшись к Халле. Наверное, чуть резче, чем следует.   
Женщина удивлённо поднимает брови.   
— В шкафу, — говорит она и, видимо на случай недогадливости собеседника, уточняет: — В том, где лежит одежда Рюдзаки.   
Ситуация напоминает пьесу абсурда. Лайт устало трёт лоб. Он полночи просидел над курсовой, которую должен был сдать ещё две недели назад, и теперь голова гудит от усталости. Агрессивно сочные вишни слегка рябят перед глазами, из-за чего кажется, что их больше, чем есть.   
— Просто мы кое-что купили по ошибке, — объясняет Лайт. — А потом Миса, наверное, случайно положила эти вещи сюда. Не стоит их брать, они не подходят Рюдзаки.   
— Да? А Рюдзаки эта футболка так понравилась.   
— Понравилась? Что вы имеете в виду? Он ведь… — Лайт не договаривает, но Халле понимает и так.   
— Он сразу повеселел, как только её увидел. Пускай Рюдзаки не может говорить, но ему явно не безразлично то, что его окружает.   
Это заявление ставит Лайта в тупик. Но Халле — не Миса, она не стала бы издеваться над Эл…  
— Ну, если ему правда так хочется… пусть остаётся, конечно.   
Он мысленно перебирает остальные вещи. В конце концов, уж лучше вишни, чем динозавры. Хотя нет никаких гарантий, что динозавры не будут завтра.   
— Индивидуальные потребности порой своеобразны, — с лёгкой улыбкой замечает Халле. — Но лично я считаю, именно они — ключ к выздоровлению пациента.   
— Вообще-то раньше, до болезни, Рюдзаки одевался совсем иначе.   
Впрочем, Лайт не уверен, что Эл настолько были по душе его поношенные джинсы и застиранная до серости футболка, что он не желал с ними расставаться. Скорее, его просто не волновало, что носить, и пока одежда не разваливалась от старости, она ему подходила.   
Халле пожимает плечами.   
— Возможно, эта вещь вызывает у него какие-то приятные ассоциации. Кто знает, какие?  
Увы, тот, кто знает, не ответит. 

Эл смотрит на ложку у себя под носом так, как сам Лайт смотрел бы на стирательную резинку. То есть вещь, конечно, нужная, но зачем совать её в рот?! Лайт пытается настоять, поднеся ложку вплотную к сомкнутым губам. Безрезультатно. Эл вполне может сам жевать и глотать пищу — если хочет. Сейчас он определённо не собирается этого делать. Рис с яйцом выглядит и пахнет очень вкусно, по крайней мере с точки зрения Лайта, но Эл так не считает. И рот открывать не намерен.   
Лайт украдкой косится на Халле — не заметила ли она его неудачу и не собирается ли взять инициативу в свои руки. Он должен накормить Эл обедом сам. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, просто… просто ему почему-то этого хочется. Ему отчаянно не хватает Эл — их разговоров, споров, совместной работы, даже драк. Возможность побыть рядом хотя бы физически приносит некоторое облегчение.   
Лайт предпринимает ещё одну попытку всунуть Эл в рот ложку риса. Эл явно целенаправленно стискивает зубы — спасибо, что не плюётся. Хотя, может, и начнёт, если от него не отстанут.   
Похоже, здесь тоже дело в индивидуальных потребностях.   
— Халле, — задумчиво зовёт сиделку Лайт, — раньше Рюдзаки очень любил сладкое. Если честно, он практически им одним и питался… Может ли быть так, что сейчас ему этого не хватает?   
Женщина задумывается. Она ухаживает за Эл и не может не замечать, как часто тарелки с едой для него возвращаются на кухню практически нетронутыми.   
— Сахар не слишком полезен для здоровья, — медленно говорит Халле, — и питаться им точно не стоит. Но в случае Рюдзаки важнее хоть как-то стимулировать аппетит. Да, пожалуй, мы можем попробовать добавить к его обычному рациону что-то сладкое. Только что-нибудь нежное, не печенье и не конфеты.   
Лайт вскакивает на ноги.   
— Я схожу в магазин.   
Жаль, нет возможности спросить у Эл, чего именно ему бы хотелось. Но, наверное, спустя столько времени обычного человеческого рациона он согласится на всё, что содержит рафинированный сахар.   
— Лайт, — останавливает его Халле уже на пороге, — пожалуйста, не теряйте голову. Купите что-то одно.  
Но что-то одно купить не получается. Лайт долго бродит по магазину, выбирая, и в конце концов кладёт в корзину упаковку сладкой творожной массы, лоточек клубничного желе и вишнёвый соевый пудинг. Пусть будет хоть какой-то выбор — если не у Эл, то у Халле. Вдруг что-то из этого она запретит?   
Халле не запрещает, но за один раз разрешает дать Эл только сладкий творог и несколько ложечек желе. Новый вариант обеда Эл ест с заметно большим удовольствием — это видно и по тому, как он снимает губами с ложки пищу, и по скорости, с какой она исчезает. Кажется, если бы ему позволили, он бы даже облизал тарелку.   
Лайт начинает понимать, что подразумевала Халле, рассказывая о радости Эл от футболки. Сейчас он сам видит, что наевшийся сладкого Эл действительно выглядит довольным. Ну или Лайту просто очень хочется в это верить.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
— Эй, Ягами! — Такада окликает его в коридоре после совместного семинара по нематематическим методам анализа.   
Лайт оборачивается со спокойным приветливым выражением лица, хотя внутри мгновенно напрягается. Они не общались уже несколько месяцев — с тех пор, как перестали встречаться. То, что они больше не встречаются, никто из них не проговаривал вслух, оно просто… было понятно. По крайней мере, Лайт на это надеялся. Арест, совместное расследование, дело Хигути, болезнь Эл, внезапно обретённая свобода с кучей обязательств… Последнее, чего ему не хватало, это любовных сцен.  
Подсознательно он был уверен, что Такада не из тех девушек, которые вешаются на шею, даже когда их откровенно игнорируют. Но, похоже, он ошибся, и сейчас его ждёт запоздалая сцена.   
Однако Такада не выглядит разгневанной. На её лице — привычная сдержанная безмятежность, а улыбка, тронувшая губы, кажется искренней.   
Такада красива. Лайт всегда любовался ею. Ему нравилось смотреть, как прядь её тёмных волос падает на щёку, когда девушка склоняется над учебником. А в её глазах, почти непроницаемо чёрных, ему порой чудился отсвет синевы, словно в толще воды, не знающей солнечного света. Совсем как у Эл. Только если взгляд Такады походит на зимнее озеро, глаза Эл — это глубокая вода, давление в тысячу атмосфер и спящий на самом дне вулкан.   
— Я слышала, ты теперь живёшь с Аманэ, — говорит Такада, глядя ему прямо в лицо всё с тем же самообладанием.   
Лайт мысленно морщится. Всё же сцена? Как предсказуемо.   
— Да, — спокойно кивает он. — Пока неофициально.   
До конца контракта с агентством Миса не имеет права вступать в брак, и это одна из самых крупных выпавших ему удач.   
— Не думай, что это любопытство, — Такада дёргает плечом. Она выглядит почти безразличной. Почти. — Я не собиралась лезть не в своё дело. Просто твои показатели в учёбе снизились. У тебя был самый высокий балл при поступлении. Ну, если не считать того странного парня, Рьюги… И ты так блестяще сдал среднесеместровые тесты. А сейчас практически ничего не делаешь.   
Лайт не сразу находится, что на это сказать. Такаде всё-таки удалось его удивить.   
— В последнее время у меня было много дел, — уходит он от прямого ответа.   
И это ещё очень, очень мягка формулировка того, что происходит сейчас в его жизни. Если честно, вот уже четыре месяца (неужели всего лишь четыре месяца прошло с того дня, когда Эл внезапно упал из кресла?) Лайт думает о чём угодно, кроме своей успеваемости.   
А подумать, пожалуй, стоило бы. Раньше, что бы он ни делал, это никогда не влияло на его учёбу.   
— Будет жаль, если отношения с Аманэ испортят тебе карьеру, — вздыхает Такада. — Например, на сегодняшнем занятии ты не сказал ни слова, а ведь методики анализа доказательств всегда тебя интересовали.  
— Скажешь тоже. Тебя послушать, так я на грани отчисления. Подумаешь — не участвовал в одном семинаре.   
— А на двух предыдущих ты отсутствовал. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться, Ягами. Если хочешь, можем готовиться к экзамену вместе. Я дам тебе те лекции, что ты пропустил.   
Лайт смотрит в омут её прекрасных глаз и старательно улыбается.   
— Спасибо, что беспокоишься, Такада. Я всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться. Но, думаю, я справлюсь сам.  
— Ладно, — она улыбается в ответ, как обычно — едва заметно, чуть приподнимая уголки губ, — я тебе верю. Если вдруг понадобится моя помощь, обращайся. Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.   
Удерживая на лице беззаботную улыбку, Лайт отстранённо думает, что это ложь. Рассчитывать он может только на себя. 

Заходить после занятий в книжный магазин возле университета становится уже традицией, и вежливый консультант тут же сообщает, какие новинки поступили по интересующим Лайта темам. «Сложные вопросы доказывания» он едва не бросает в корзину, но успевает заметить, что тематика — экономические споры. Не совсем его профиль… совсем не его. С другой стороны, сколько криминальных историй, рассказанных Эл, вытекали из корпоративных споров? Лайт прикидывает, сколько денег осталось на счету, и решает, что сначала поглядит рецензии на монографию. Очередную «Криминалистическую характеристику личности» бегло просматривает и возвращает на полку — текст примитивный. «Историю криминологии», напротив, берёт не глядя. Пригодится для курсовой работы.   
В отделе медицинской литературы он направляется к нужному и знакомому отделу — вроде бы пришли сразу две работы, связанные с травмами головного мозга. Не совсем случай Эл, но мало ли… возле полок стоит девица с коротким золотистым каре, одетая в обтягивающую кожу, и держит одну из новых книг, как раз по восстановительным техникам. Лайт молча надеется, что девица забрела в отдел случайно, а ещё — что она не подарок для парня-медика выбирает. Бегло просматривая вторую из новых книг, представляет себе реакцию Мисы, вздумай та заглянуть в отдел медицинской литературы. Отчего-то к блондинкам Миса ревнует с особой яростью, хотя с чего — непонятно. А книгу он, пожалуй, возьмёт — хотя применима ли она к случаю Эл, неведомо.   
Он поворачивает голову в сторону девицы, собираясь попросить посмотреть книгу. Осекается, к счастью, не успев ничего произнести — потому что девица оказывается крайне юным молодым человеком, явно иностранцем. Наверное, тот чувствует взгляд Лайта, потому что тоже поднимает глаза — ярко-зелёные, наталкивающие на мысль о линзах — и хмуро говорит что-то про тяжелобольного друга. За собственное поведение тут же становится стыдно.   
— Извините, — искренно говорит Лайт. — Я был неучтив, просто… я тоже ухаживаю за своим другом, у которого тяжёлая форма инсульта, и вот… постоянно ищу новые техники и методики.   
— А какие уже применяете? — тут же спрашивает парень с явно профессиональным интересом. По крайней мере, ответы Лайта, в том числе со спецлексикой, он понимает однозначно правильно и уточняющие вопросы ставит интересно.   
Общаться с парнем — представившимся как Мэлло — вообще оказывается на удивление приятно. Хотя незнакомый жестковатый акцент, явно отличающийся от мягкого выговора Эл и Ватари, поначалу осложняет понимание чужой речи. Оплатив покупки, они как-то естественно идут в сторону ближайшего кафе, и Мэлло, к изумлению Лайта, без особых усилий выведывает информацию о здоровье Эл. Впрочем, советоваться о состоянии Эл Лайт готов с кем угодно, а парень в самом деле отлично разбирается в различных техниках массажа. Правда, потом Мэлло с типичной для европейца навязчивостью пытается напроситься к Лайту и осмотреть Эл, и вот это уже не нравится. Вряд ли Эл хотел бы служить наглядным пособием.   
Возвращаясь домой, Лайт ещё раз представляет, как отреагировала бы Миса на приход в их дом яркого и уверенного в себе блондина. И почти жалеет, что не пригласил.   
День солнечный, но неожиданно прохладный для середины марта. Должно быть, из-за ветра. Он налетает порывами, время от времени бросая в лицо сорванные с деревьев последние лепестки сливы. Через неделю или две зацветёт сакура, Миса уже взяла с него обещание, что они пойдут в Императорский парк…  
Пережидая очередной сбивающий с ног порыв, Лайт останавливается у небольшой кондитерской лавки, витрина которой сама напоминает цветущую бело-розовую гроздь. В центре неё красуется чизкейк, глазированный белым шоколадом и украшенный, как значится на табличке рядом, засахаренной вишней и миндальными лепестками. У Лайта при одном взгляде на это великолепие начинает першить в горле. А вот Эл наверняка бы понравилось.   
Такая же сладкая и душистая, под стать своему товару, продавщица профессионально улыбается ему и предлагает:  
— Взгляните сюда, пожалуйста, ваша девушка непременно обрадуется такому подарку.   
Лайт послушно смотрит на коробочку в форме сердца, полную чего-то блестящего, в раздражающе шелестящих обёртках, настолько беззастенчиво вычурного, что честнее было бы положить сверху этикетку с ценой.   
Впрочем, Мисе такое всё равно без надобности.   
— Нет, спасибо, — он отворачивается от конфет и продолжает путь.   
А через десять шагов возвращается. 

Должно быть, Халле рассказала своей сменщице о потребности Эл в сладком, потому что Кэти при виде коробки с чизкейком не удивляется и не возражает, лишь безапелляционно предупреждает:  
— Только после нормальной еды.  
Но Эл, кажется, согласен на сделку. Во всяком случае, пюре из брокколи и кусочек тунца он съедает без возражений. Оказывается, с ним очень легко договориться, держа в руках чизкейк. 

***  
— Лайт, ты обещал показать мне что-то интересное, а сам тратишь время на ерунду, — Рюк нависает над его плечом. — Или я не понимаю твоего плана, или у шинигами и людей разные представления о веселье.   
— Не понимаешь, — рассеянно отзывается Лайт, просматривая список тяжких преступлений, совершённых за минувшие несколько дней. Он должен определить тех, чья вина не достойна прощения. А потом Миса впишет их имена в тетрадь смерти. Система, доставшаяся им от Ватари и Эл, предоставляет практически неограниченный доступ к информации, а поскольку Лайт фактически возглавляет расследование, то может пользоваться ею бесконтрольно. Это гораздо удобнее, чем узнавать о преступниках из новостей.  
— С тех пор как ты расправился с этим пареньком, Эл, больше не происходит ничего стоящего, — продолжает недовольно ворчать Рюк.   
— Потерпи, осталось недолго. Уже скоро я смогу показать тебе мой новый мир.   
— Но мне скучно.   
Лайт достаёт из вазы яблоко и не глядя кидает Рюку.   
— Это тебя развлечёт?  
Теперь в комнате Эл лежат любые фрукты, кроме яблок — их место здесь, в кабинете. Не стоит понапрасну искушать шинигами.   
Раздаётся сочный хруст и довольное чавканье Рюка.   
— Нет. Хотя яблоки вкусные.   
— Ну, что поделать, — криво усмехается Лайт, — нельзя получить всё сразу.   
Он как раз заканчивает список, когда в кабинет проскальзывает Миса. Она останавливается позади кресла и, положив руки Лайту на плечи, начинает их разминать.   
— Устал?   
В тело впиваются острые ноготки. Лайт морщится.   
— Угу. Хорошо, что ты зашла, — он напоследок просматривает перечень имён и лиц, убеждаясь, что никого не пропустил, — нужно, чтобы ты внесла их в тетрадь.   
Он встаёт из-за стола, уступая место Мисе.   
— А потом мы побудем вместе? — она поднимает на него полный надежды взгляд. — Я сделаю ванну с пеной и помогу тебе расслабиться после трудного дня.   
Лайт качает головой.   
— Извини, Миса, сегодня никак. Мне нужно готовиться к экзаменам.   
Доставая с полки учебник, он опять вспоминает слова Халле про индивидуальный подход к лечению. Стихи, которые Кэти часто читает Эл, хороши, но ведь это же Эл. Ему интересно совсем другое. Например, то, что изучает Лайт. Конечно, для Эл в обычном состоянии это даже не младшая школа… но сейчас, возможно, лучше начать с самых азов. По крайней мере, нужно попробовать — если Кэти не будет против. Прихватив с собой сборник лекций по теории права, Лайт выходит.   
Кэти не против теории права. Видимо, успех чизкейка убедил её в своеобразных особенностях пациента. Вытащив из сумки несколько цветных клубков и спицы, она устраивается на диване. Лайт садится на край кровати Эл и начинает читать.   
В первые полчаса он то и дело отвлекается, пытаясь определить реакцию Эл, сбивается или, уже дойдя до конца страницы, понимает, что напрочь забыл начало. Однако потом втягивается и погружается в материал сам.   
Кэти сидит очень тихо, занимаясь своим вязанием. Зато Миса откровенно мешает, бродя туда-сюда по коридору и с периодичностью в десять минут сообщая, что Лайт мается дурью и Эл наверняка не понимает из всей этой галиматьи ни слова. Лайт старается не обращать на неё внимания, хотя ему очень хочется распахнуть дверь и рявкнуть, что её дело — карать преступников, а состоянием Эл занимаются более компетентные люди.   
К счастью, спустя где-то час Мисе наконец надоедает ворчать в пустоту, и она уходит. Лайт прерывается, чтобы сделать чай и размять Эл кисти рук и ступни. Возможно, Миса права. Возможно, Эл его даже не слышит. И всё же что-то в его облике подсказывает Лайту, что его ученическая лекция не проходит даром: у Эл блестят глаза, так, как они блестели всегда, когда он чем-то увлекался.   
А вот у Кэти вид откровенно пришибленный. Забытое вязание лежит у неё на коленях. Различия между особенностями обычного права, религиозных норм и письменного законодательства ей явно малопонятны и ещё менее необходимы. Впрочем, вряд ли сам Лайт выглядел более осмысленно, когда в первый раз открыл учебник неврологии на главе «Кора большого мозга».   
— Вы свободны на сегодня, — говорит он сиделке. — Я весь вечер буду дома, так что справлюсь сам.   
На лице Кэти появляется то же нерешительное выражение, что в своё время у Халле.   
— Вы уверены? Укладывать Рюдзаки пока рано, ему может понадобиться что-нибудь.  
— Уверен, Кэти. Всё, что понадобится, я сделаю сам. У меня как-никак уже есть опыт, — Лайт улыбается и делает это почти искренне.   
Пусть этот опыт пока небольшой, он собирается его расширить. 

Кэти снова куда-то задевала расчёску Эл. Лайт шарит по столику, пока не убеждается, что на привычном месте её нет. Можно, конечно, пойти поискать — скорее всего, пропажа обнаружится на полке или подоконнике, но они уже так удобно устроились на кровати, что вставать неохота. Даже так Эл поймал его в ловушку. Поэтому Лайт просто дотягивается до повешенного на спинку кровати пиджака и достаёт свою собственную расчёску. Никто же из них не против, правда?   
Он успел убедиться, что если после купания не расчесать Эл волосы сразу, на следующий день сделать это будет гораздо труднее. Жёсткие, непослушные, они способны запутаться так, что разбирать колтуны придётся не меньше получаса. Лайт промокает полотенцем заметно отросшие за последние несколько месяцев пряди и начинает неспешно водить по ним расчёской. Он уже знает, как нужно это делать. Эл слегка напрягается в его руках, но расслабляется почти сразу, откидываясь спиной ему на грудь. Лайт отчётливо чувствует тепло разгорячённого после ванны тела. Вот так. Медленно и осторожно.   
Странная вещь: когда его касается Миса, ему всегда хочется отодвинуться. Не то чтобы она была ему неприятна… он осознаёт её привлекательность и даже не остаётся к ней полностью равнодушным — но вместе с тем ощущает какой-то внутренний протест. Близость Эл ничего такого не вызывает. Напротив, с ним Лайту комфортно. Это началось не сейчас — если задуматься, даже во времена-на-цепи его бесило постоянное недоверие Эл, а не само присутствие рядом. Рядом было вполне неплохо. Даже тогда, когда Лайту хотелось врезать Эл от всей души, повалить на пол, подмять под себя и… Он не вполне представлял себе, что делать дальше, потому что ни разу не выходил победителем из их коротких, но яростных драк.   
Лайт откладывает расчёску в сторону и запускает пальцы в тёмную массу волос. Сейчас, тщательно расчёсанные, они кажутся гладкими и красиво отливают в свете ночника глубокой синевой. Он слегка лохматит Эл причёску, возвращая ей привычную небрежность. Горячий вихрастый затылок удобно ложится ему в ладонь, заполняя её своей тяжестью. Намёк, что можно продолжать? Он продолжает.   
Эл не хвастался, говоря, что умеет драться. Действительно умел — во всяком случае, Лайту с его скудным опытом редких стычек с одноклассниками до него было далеко. Интересно, где научился? И зачем — если до дела Киры Эл предпочитал руководить расследованием на расстоянии и инкогнито.   
Он никогда не стремился выяснить об Эл ничего, кроме имени. Каким же идиотом он был. Теперь он может узнать имя Эл в любую минуту — стоит только спросить Мису, но оно больше не имеет значения.  
— Сколько всего я о тебе не знаю, — беззвучно шепчет Лайт, — и никто не знает, наверное, разве что Ватари.   
Лайт поглаживает Эл виски, убирая с них свесившиеся прядки, проводит подушечками пальцев за ушами. Такой контраст между жестковатой, тяжёлой волной волос и тонкой кожей под ними. Он немного массирует загривок, где волосы становятся мягким пушком, и снова поднимается вверх, к затылку. И снова вниз. Пока разомлевший Эл не начинает дремать у него на руках. Надо бы уложить его, но Лайту не хочется шевелиться. По телу растекается тягучая лень, желание обхватить Эл руками и коленями, прижать к себе и оставаться так… неопределённо долго. Он утыкается в тёплый загривок, вдыхая запах кожи, едва уловимый за навязчивыми нотами шампуня и геля для душа. Каждый вдох одновременно успокаивает и будоражит. Пускай всё совсем не так, как раньше, но они снова рядом. 

***  
Время подходит к двум часам ночи, а Эл всё ещё не спит. Как правило, проблем с тем, чтобы уложить его спать, не возникает. Теперь не возникает. Прежде для него было обычным делом просидеть всю ночь за ноутбуком, подремать перед рассветом час-полтора — и соображать потом лучше Лайта, честно проспавшего восемь часов. Сейчас благодаря лекарствам и, как утверждает Халле, чёткому режиму, он отдыхает положенное время.   
Кроме таких вот дней, когда в привычной схеме что-то ломается. Возможно, виновато надвигающееся полнолуние, а возможно, слишком много впечатлений за день: визит в больницу, прогулка в парке, крайне спорная статья по аспектам вынужденного пособничества в совершении преступления, которую по-хорошему следовало разбить на две части, но Лайт прочитал сразу всю. В результате Эл вот уже который час лежит с открытыми глазами, и сна в них — ни капли. Не помог ни расслабляющий массаж, ни сладкий молочный коктейль, ни зашторенное окно.   
Плохо. Нарушение режима может негативно сказаться на здоровье Эл — снова слова Халле. Лайт уже подумывает дать ему дополнительную таблетку успокоительного, но колеблется. Он читал, что седативные препараты способны так или иначе подавлять мозговую активность, а это в состоянии Эл крайне нежелательно.   
В голову лезет сущая ерунда: далёкие, почти смытые временем воспоминания из детства, когда мама пела ему колыбельные, чтобы он поскорей заснул. Разумеется, он не будет делать ничего подобного. Во-первых, Эл не ребёнок и усыпить его таким образом наверняка не получится. Во-вторых, Лайт не умеет петь и не знает ни одной колыбельной. В-третьих, его гордость просто не выдержит такого испытания…   
Эл смотрит на занавеску, будто различает сквозь неё стоящую высоко в небе луну. Похоже, в ближайшее время он спать не собирается.   
Лайт глубоко вздыхает и начинает негромко нашёптывать какую-то дурацкую попсовую песенку. Он сам не знает, откуда помнит её и вовсе не уверен, что помнит правильно. У неё незатейливый мотив и почти бессмысленные слова, западающие в память после одного-двух случайных прослушиваний и так же легко вылетающие вон.   
Однако каким-то невероятным образом это помогает. Некоторое время Эл прислушивается к его неловкому речитативу, а потом зевает. Его взгляд становится рассеянным и немного сонным. Ободрённый Лайт продолжает напевать медленнее и ещё тише.   
— Лайт, ну где ты там! — дверь открывается одновременно с возмущённым возгласом Мисы. — Я жду тебя уже два часа!   
Эл приподнимается на постели, по-совиному крутя головой и пытаясь сесть. Лайт укладывает его обратно и поворачивается к Мисе.   
— Уйди, — глухим от ярости шепотом просит он.   
Миса складывает руки на груди, отчего бюст в глубоком вырезе пеньюара приподнимается, но сейчас это зрелище ничуть не кажется привлекательным.   
— Ты собираешься сегодня ложиться или нет?   
— Пока Эл не заснёт — нет.   
— Да зачем ты с ним возишься? Господин Ватари нанял для него аж двух сиделок и может нанять ещё пятерых, если этого мало. Пойдём спать, Лайт.   
— За Эл отвечаю я, и я буду делать для него то, что считаю нужным. Тебе понятно?  
— Мне понятно, что ты делаешь глупости, — Миса обиженно отворачивается и выходит, не преминув со стуком закрыть за собой дверь.   
Эл вздрагивает от резкого звука. Сонливость из его взгляда исчезает окончательно.  
«Дура», — одними губами произносит Лайт. У Мисы непревзойдённый талант появляться не вовремя, говорить не то и доводить его до белого каления.   
— Тише, тише, — спохватившись, шепчет он, поглаживая Эл по волосам. — Всё хорошо, успокойся.  
Он встаёт, чтобы поплотнее закрыть окно, и приглушает свет ночника до минимума. А потом снова садится около Эл и начинает то ли напевать, то ли бормотать какую-то чушь. 

***  
Мониторы тихо гудят, навевая сон. Лайт украдкой зевает. Строки электронной таблицы слегка прыгают перед глазами и медленно расплываются под сомкнутыми веками. Вот уже несколько дней ему не удаётся выкроить на сон больше трёх-четырёх часов, а дела всё не заканчиваются. Кстати, не забыть вечером почитать о видах физиотерапии и противопоказаниях при её назначении.  
— Знаете, что удивительно, — врывается в размышления голос Мацуды. Молодой человек оживлённо размахивает чашкой с кофе, а другой рукой тычет в экран своего компьютера.   
Лайт мрачно косится на него. Лично он абсолютно не хочет знать, какая глупость пришла Мацуде в голову на этот раз. А ведь они когда-то надеялись, что провал слежки за Ёцубой умерит его нездоровый пыл…  
— Что там, Мацу? — спрашивает Айдзава.   
— Я тут случайно открыл данные статистики по преступлениям Киры за предыдущий год и заметил, что в сравнении с последними наблюдениями цифры сильно изменились.   
Кто бы сомневался: всё, что делает Мацуда, он делает случайно и ненароком… Что?! Лайт резко просыпается.   
— Ну-ка, покажи, что ты нашёл, — просит он, подходя к Мацуде.   
— Это сведенья об умерших преступниках за февраль и март прошлого года. А это — нынешний год.   
— Ничего себе, — присвистывает Айдзава.   
Разница видна невооружённым глазом. Неудивительно, что даже Мацуда заметил.   
— Почти в два раза ниже, — удивлённо говорит отец.   
— Я проведу сравнительный анализ данных помесячно, — Лайт возвращается к своему компьютеру. — Мы никогда не отслеживали активность Киры с такой точки зрения. Возможно, она всегда была неравномерной. Как минимум у нас есть начальный период деятельности Ёцубы, когда за три недели умерли только несколько человек, и те не были преступниками…   
Однако результат доказывает правоту Мацуды. Судя по цифрам, с момента появления Киры его активность неизменно возрастала — то плавно, то рывками. А несколько месяцев назад она начала снижаться. Самый значительный упадок пришёлся на март этого года.  
— Может, мы не знаем о смерти каких-то преступников? — говорит Моги. — Если они были в бегах или умерли в отдалённых странах…  
— Не в таком количестве, — возражает Айдзава. — Благодаря системе Ватари мы получаем информацию от полиции по всему миру. Даже если допустить, что часть данных вообще не попала ни в какие базы, она составит лишь несколько процентов от общего числа жертв.   
— К тому же налицо тенденция, — неохотно поддерживает его Лайт. — Количество смертей уменьшилось не внезапно и не единовременно.   
— Что же это может значить? — хмурится отец.   
— А что, если Кира решил, что мир уже достаточно чистый? — предполагает Мацуда. — Он расправился, с кем посчитал нужным, а теперь отходит в сторону.   
— Кира никогда не отойдёт в сторону, — жёстко говорит отец. — Помнишь, что сказал Рюдзаки в нашу первую встречу? Этот человек не остановится сам. Если вокруг него не будет преступников, он начнёт убивать обычных людей.   
Лайт отворачивается. Ему Эл такого не говорил — то ли опасался реакции Киры, то ли с тех пор изменил мнение. Хочется верить, что второе.   
— Я, конечно, ещё раз всё проверю и составлю график, — он запускает программу, — но не думаю, что мы получим принципиально иной результат.   
Пока он работает, остальные продолжают строить версии у него за спиной.   
— Это временное затишье может быть знаком, что Кира готовит какой-то крупный теракт, — вполголоса рассуждает отец. — Возможно, он попытается надавить на правительство страны. Мы должны быть готовы отреагировать.  
— А может, в его тетради смерти закончились страницы? — выдвигает другую гипотезу Мацуда.   
— Думаешь, они вообще могут закончиться? — не скрывая скепсиса, фыркает Айдзава.   
— А почему нет? Мы же ничего не знаем об этих тетрадях. Я допускаю, что они не бесконечны.   
— Ты несёшь чушь. Дело наверняка не в этом.   
Лайт отстранённо думает, что им ни за что не догадаться. 

***  
Уже на подъезде к дому он видит неприметный автомобиль, остановившийся напротив их ворот.   
Это ничего не значит. Этот автомобиль может не иметь к ним никакого отношения.   
Тем не менее по спине бегут мурашки, и Лайт выскакивает из такси, едва не врезавшись в не успевшую открыться дверь. В ту же минуту незнакомый автомобиль отъезжает, а Лайт замечает стоящую на крыльце Мису. Она тоже его видит и ждёт, пока он приблизится.  
— Кто это был? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Лайт, кивая в сторону скрывшегося за поворотом автомобиля.   
Запоздало до него доходит, что Эл не стали бы забирать вот так. Во-первых, Вамми нашли бы более подходящий транспорт, а во-вторых, не тянули бы до возвращения Лайта. Впрочем, мысль о том, что Эл могут увезти, пока его нет дома, отнюдь не успокаивает.   
— А, это… Какой-то тип из вашей бывшей штаб-квартиры. Привёз старые вещи Рюдзаки.   
— Что ещё за вещи?   
— Понятия не имею, — Миса корчит брезгливую гримасу. — Я не смотрела.   
Как выясняется позднее, возвращённое имущество состоит из полупустого чемодана и ноутбука. В чемодане помимо точной копии привычных джинсов и футболки Эл лежит немного нижнего белья, пачка ирисок и почему-то учебник по высшей математике.   
Должно быть, Вамми как-то кардинально переоборудуют небоскрёб, если им помешали эти вещи. Ну, пусть здесь и не слишком просторно, но на такую малость места хватит.   
Эл отдыхает после визита в больницу, поэтому Лайт относит ноутбук в кабинет. Аккумулятор, естественно, давно разрядился. Лайт автоматически втыкает вилку в розетку и выпрямляется, опираясь руками о стол. Ноутбук наверняка вычищен от любой информации. Скорее всего, Ватари удалил с него всё, включая программное обеспечение, ещё тогда, когда Вамми поняли, что Эл стал для них бесполезен. Не стоит даже пытаться взломать эту груду металлолома. Ну, то есть попытаться-то, конечно, можно, но какой смысл? Да и в любом случае Лайт участвовал в расследовании на расстоянии вытянутой цепи от Эл, ему известна вся информация, которая у него была. А теперь он сам стоит во главе расследования.   
Он выдёргивает вилку и убирает ноутбук подальше с глаз. 

Часы на прикроватном столике показывают без четверти три утра, когда Лайт садится на постели. В голове плывёт туман, но сквозь него, словно луч маяка, пробивается выросшее в привычку стремление. С тех пор как сиделки перестали оставаться с Эл круглосуточно, Лайт всегда встаёт ночью, чтобы проверить, как он. Логика твердит, что ничего не случится, однако воображение упрямо рисует Эл то свалившимся с кровати, то проснувшимся среди ночи и испугавшимся темноты. А ещё существует вероятность остановки дыхания и риск подавиться слюной. Не говоря уже об угрозе повторного инсульта… Даже если бы Лайт решил проявить легкомыслие, уснуть после этих мыслей совершенно невозможно. По крайней мере, пока он не убедится, что Эл спокойно спит.   
— Лайт, ну сколько можно, — ворчит Миса, когда он возвращается. — Мой визажист на съёмках устал замазывать мне синяки под глазами. Из-за тебя я не высыпаюсь уже которую неделю. Если тебе надо постоянно бегать к своему недоумку, то там и спи, — она натягивает одеяло на голову.   
А что, неплохая мысль. Угловой диван в той комнате нельзя назвать удобным, зато можно будет приглядывать за Эл всю ночь.   
— Ладно, — Лайт берёт подушку со своей стороны кровати.   
— Стой! — Миса мигом выныривает из-под одеяла. — Я же пошутила, не смей никуда уходить.   
Момент для спора совершенно неподходящий, поэтому Лайт молча кладёт подушку на место и ложится. Миса вытягивается рядом, мягкая и горячая, провокационно забрасывая коленку ему на бедро. Это мешает, но он слишком вымотан для возражений.   
— Я понимаю, что ты отвечаешь за Рюдзаки перед Ватари, но нельзя же прыгать вокруг него днём и ночью. Думай хоть немного о себе. И обо мне… Я бы предпочла, чтобы мой парень не давал мне спать другим образом. Знаешь, съёмочная команда уверена, что у нас с тобой затянувшийся медовый месяц…  
Она говорит что-то ещё и ещё, тёплое дыхание щекочет ухо, но на Лайта наваливается такая усталость, что он вырубается, не дослушав. 

***  
К удивлению Лайта, в штаб-квартире нет никого, кроме отца. В отсутствии половины команды небольшая, в общем-то, комната кажется слишком просторной и какой-то незнакомой.   
— А где все?   
— У Айдзавы заболела дочь, а Мацуду и Моги я отпустил, — объясняет отец. — Мы уже так давно работаем без выходных, что я решил, надо дать ребятам паузу.   
Без выходных и без результатов, что обычно особенно деморализует людей. Временами Лайту становится жаль коллег по расследованию. Они уверены, что если как можно старательнее выполнять свою работу, рано или поздно она даст плоды. Однако это не так: иногда одной старательности мало. Как бы горько это ни было.  
— А сам почему не отдыхаешь? Съезди домой, мама и Саю будут рады. Я могу и один заняться сегодняшними сводками.  
— Знаю, что можешь, Лайт, но я хотел с тобой поговорить.   
Интонации в его голосе подсказывают, что это будет неприятный разговор. Лайт внутренне сжимается, но усаживается на диван с видимым спокойствием. Вряд ли отец узнал, что он Кира. Он совсем не умеет скрывать свои эмоции, его реакция сразу стала бы видна.   
— Ты не думал о том, чтобы вернуть Рюдзаки обратно в больницу?  
Лайт много чего передумал за последнее время, однако такая мысль не приходила ему в голову даже в страшном сне.  
— В больницу? Зачем? Ему не становится хуже.   
Отцу явно неприятно это говорить, но он пересиливает себя.   
— Затем, что и лучше ему не становится тоже. И не станет.   
— Медики говорят, что шанс есть.   
— И сколько их, этих шансов? Один из сотни? Полтора? Мне самому жаль Рюдзаки, я всегда хорошо к нему относился, но пора признать правду, его уже не спасти.   
Почему-то от этих слов у Лайта мороз проходит по коже. Нельзя так об Эл, неправильно, больно...   
— Папа, Рюдзаки жив.   
Отец опускает глаза, и они оба понимают, о чём он промолчал. О том, что, возможно, живёт только тело Эл.   
— Что у тебя в университете?   
Лайт прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как от прилива крови начинают гореть щёки. Похоже, отец решил перебрать за сегодняшний разговор все скользкие темы.  
— В целом нормально. Я не так хорошо сдал экзамены, как рассчитывал, но в дальнейшем…  
— То есть ты уже не лучший студент?   
Нет, он по-прежнему один из лучших, он не потерял стипендию, но… это будет не тем ответом, который от него ждут. Он действительно больше не первый. Отец не ругается, не упрекает его, хотя Лайт предпочёл бы крик. Всё лучше, чем это подавленное обоюдное молчание.  
— Я всё исправлю, — бормочет он.   
— Ты чересчур много на себя взял, — отец старается говорить мягко, но он слишком расстроен, и это прорывается в голосе. — Учёба, уход за Рюдзаки, работа здесь. Расследование стоит на месте, а мы только и можем, что считать, скольких Кира убил на этой неделе. Когда я думаю об этом… у меня всё внутри переворачивается. Мы словно неумелые дети перед ним.   
— Я всё исправлю, — повторяет Лайт. Он просто не знает, что ещё сказать. Нет ничего хуже, чем стыд, когда разочаровываешь тех, кто на тебя рассчитывал. Если бы отец только знал, каким станет обновлённый мир, он бы не переживал так из-за их кажущихся неудач… но он не знает.   
Отец треплет его по плечу.   
— Для этого тебе нужно расставить приоритеты. Займись тем, что по-настоящему важно. Я хочу снова гордиться тобой. И, знаешь, пора бы вам с Мисой пожениться.   
Лайт вздрагивает. Как хорошо, что они с отцом здесь вдвоём. Услышь эти слова Миса, он так легко не отделался бы. Он деланно равнодушно пожимает плечами.   
— По контракту, заключённому с агентством, Миса не имеет права выходить замуж.   
— Значит, следует разорвать этот контракт. Лайт, вы живёте вместе уже насколько месяцев, пора оформить отношения. Не скрою, я не считаю эту девушку подходящей парой для тебя, но если ты её выбрал, я тебя поддержу.   
Если бы Лайт выбирал, Миса возглавила бы список тех, с кем он предпочёл никогда не встречаться. Но признаваться в этом, увы, нельзя.   
— Папа, мы с Мисой ещё об этом не думали. Она успешная модель, снимается в кино, ей это нравится… А я хочу сначала закончить учёбу и устроиться на работу в полицию. Поймать в конце концов этого мерзавца Киру. Ты же знаешь, я всегда хотел защищать людей.   
— Тогда займись наконец делом, перестань тратить время на Рюдзаки.   
Опять? Так это всё продолжение одной темы? Внутри шевелится непривычное, злое чувство. Желание нарычать на отца, заорать, что он не оставит Эл, а если кто-то попытается его отобрать… Дальнейшие мысли пугают самого Лайта, зато помогают сдержаться.   
— Как раз Рюдзаки нуждается в моей помощи, как никто другой.   
А вот у отца сдержаться не получается.   
— Лайт, да приди же в себя! — кричит он, стукнув кулаком по подлокотнику. — Ты и ему не поможешь, и себе испортишь жизнь! Это неправильно! У тебя были такие блестящие перспективы, а ты жертвуешь всем ради… ради… Впустую.   
Всплеск чужой ярости гасит злость самого Лайта. Он знает, что отец переживает за него. Пусть не всегда умеет это показать, но переживает. Вот только не займись Эл делом Киры, он, скорее всего, остался бы здоров. Так что это ещё вопрос, кто кому испортил жизнь. Впрочем, нет, не вопрос.   
— Папа, не волнуйся за меня, — Лайт осторожно касается руки отца. — Поверь, я знаю, что делаю. Тебе не придётся за меня краснеть. Пожалуйста, просто поверь.   
Отец уже остывает. Он всегда быстро вспыхивает и так же быстро отходит.   
— Надеюсь, сынок. Если бы ты знал, как я на это надеюсь.

Халле как-то странно смотрит на него. То ли настороженно, то ли осуждающе. А может — и это худший вариант — с жалостью. Неужели он до такой степени теряет лицо? Отвратительно.   
— Лайт, вы себя хорошо чувствуете?   
— Я? Хорошо, — привычно врёт он. — А почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Вы неважно выглядите. Как будто у вас жар.   
— Пустяки, просто немного устал.  
Ему безумно хочется, чтобы от него все отстали. Просто отстали со всеми своими вопросами, наставлениями, восхищением, осуждением, сочувствием…  
Выматывающе пристальный взгляд Халле преследует его, не давая закрыться. У неё светло-голубые глаза, и сегодня они кажутся такими же острыми, как сколотые края льдин.   
— Я могу остаться на сегодняшний вечер, — предлагает она. — Накормлю Рюдзаки ужином, погуляю с ним в парке.   
— Нет, Халле, идите домой.   
Это обязанности Лайта, и он не намерен ни с кем ими делиться, даже если будет умирать от усталости.   
— Может, хотя бы сделать вам чаю? С мёдом и имбирём?  
Лайт уже открывает рот, чтобы отказаться и вообще попросить оставить его в покое, но в последний момент справляется с собой. Лучше уступить в какой-то мелочи, чем вызвать подозрения, настаивая на своём. Халле работает на Ватари и в любой момент может сообщить ему, что Лайт начал вести себя неадекватно и лучше не оставлять с ним Эл.   
— Я бы предпочёл кофе. Если вас не затруднит.   
Кофе, который он получает минут через десять, горячий и ароматный. Правда, не такой крепкий, как хотелось бы, но Лайт всё равно доволен. А ещё больше он доволен тому, что Халле наконец уходит. Теперь можно сползти на пол рядом с креслом Эл, положить голову ему на колени и молчать, молчать, молчать... Прохладные пальцы прижаты к пылающей щеке, остужая её. Лайту так плохо. Стыд мешается с загнанной глубоко внутрь злостью, и с досадой, и с чувством вины…   
Отец считает, что он ничего не добьётся. Он верил в Лайта, даже когда в нём сомневались все вокруг, но сейчас его уверенность дрогнула. Лайт слабак в его глазах. Слабак и неудачник.   
— Я никогда не смогу рассказать отцу правду, — говорит Лайт. — Даже если… даже когда я покажу ему мой новый мир, он всё равно меня не поймёт. Отец хочет спасти всех — вообще всех, и не видит, что иногда ради великой цели приходится идти на жертвы. А если не захочешь, тогда у тебя это отнимут силой. И будет ещё хуже… Есть пути, по которым нельзя пройти, ничего не потеряв. Эл, ты же знаешь, ты сам подставил Кире этого Линд Л. Тэйлора… Ты должен меня понять.   
Однако Линд Л. Тэйлор был осуждён на казнь, а Рей Пенбер нет. И Мисора Наоми — тоже нет. И Укита Хирокадзу. И тот оставшийся для Лайта безымянным полицейский, что подъехал к зданию телецентра позже… Правда, последних двух убила Миса, но уточнять это будет мелочным самооправданием.   
Лайт не хочет думать об этом — и всё равно думает. Он знает, что все эти жертвы были оправданы. Мир без преступлений стоит того, безусловно — стоит. И всё же… Эл показал Лайту своё лицо, зная, чем рискует. Он приносил в жертву других, но и себя с ними наравне. Он был готов победить Киру ценой собственной жизни.   
Вот только жизнь оказалась слишком хрупкой фишкой в этой игре. Никогда раньше Лайт не осознавал, насколько она хрупкая, пока не увидел распростёртого на каменном полу Эл.   
— Мне жаль Рэя и его невесту. Правда, жаль. Сейчас я бы не стал… Я бы придумал что-нибудь другое, — внутренний голос ехидно подсказывает: «Например, дал бы себя поймать, как последний идиот», но Лайт резко мотает головой в ответ собственным мыслям. — Может, у меня не получилось бы, но я бы попытался. Эл, даже если ты презираешь меня, даже если возненавидишь, прошу, хоть ты постарайся меня понять. Когда-нибудь ты увидишь мой мир, и он тебе понравится.   
Он поднимает голову. Эл его не слушает, жадно уставившись на недопитый кофе на столике. Похоже, вся речь Лайта прошла мимо него.   
— Нет, — твёрдо говорит Лайт. — Пирожные к ужину будут, а вот кофе я тебе точно не дам. Я спрашивал Халле, она категорически против.   
Чтобы не усиливать запретный соблазн, он уносит чашку на кухню и снова садится перед Эл. В тёмных глазах сквозит немое, но выразительное разочарование.   
За приоткрытым окном раздаётся пока ещё отдалённый раскат грома. Похоже, парк на сегодня отменяется.   
— Шоколадные пирожные, — уточняет Лайт и берёт Эл за руку, переплетая его пальцы со своими. Сжимает их, поглаживает, а потом начинает массировать, от самых кончиков к костяшкам, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли. Он читал, что это помогает держать в тонусе нервные окончания. — А после ужина я научу тебя делать оригами. Спорим, ты не умеешь складывать японского журавлика?   
Честно говоря, Лайт не вполне уверен, что умеет сам. В последний раз он это делал, когда Саю была ещё маленькой. Но он очень постарается.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Миса сегодня выглядит как-то иначе. Лайт не вполне понимает, что в ней изменилось, но чувствует эту разницу на уровне интуиции. Она останавливается в дверях, глядя на него, и это незнакомый взгляд, враждебный.   
— Ты рано вернулась, — говорит Лайт. — Я думал, у тебя будут съёмки целый день.   
— Это было вчера. Ты опять совсем меня не слушал.   
— Извини. Я, наверное, замотался, очень много дел.   
— У тебя всегда много дел, — Миса повышает тон, — и все они почему-то связаны с Рюдзаки.   
— Оставь Рюдзаки в покое, я не буду с тобой его обсуждать.   
— А я ничего с тобой не собираюсь больше обсуждать, — Миса вскидывает подбородок. — Я ухожу от тебя, Лайт. Я полюбила другого мужчину.   
Лайт тупо смотрит на неё, не зная, как реагировать. Он бы не поверил собственным ушам, но выражение лица Мисы подтверждает, что она сказала то, что сказала.   
— Не ожидал? — в голосе Мисы звучит торжество.   
— Кто он?  
— А какая тебе разница? Мой партнёр по фильму. В отличие от тебя он хотя бы замечает моё присутствие.   
Лайт никогда не любил Мису — даже увлечён ею не был, напротив, чаще всего она его раздражала своей глупостью, эгоистичностью и вечно неуместными нежностями. Но сейчас её слова причиняют ему неожиданную боль. Она была единственным человеком, всегда стоящим на его стороне... Он знал, что она без колебаний выполнит любое его указание. А ещё Миса обладает глазами бога смерти… Если она уйдёт, он потеряет эту силу.  
— Миса, — Лайт старается говорить как можно более взвешенно и разумно. — Мы взрослые люди, давай обсудим всё спокойно. Я понимаю, что был для тебя не лучшим спутником. Ты заслуживаешь большего.   
Она внимательно слушает, и это ободряет его.   
— Если тебе нужны другие отношения, я это приму. Не буду тебя упрекать, не буду злиться, обещаю. Мне важно, чтобы ты была счастлива. Но как же идеальный мир, который мы собирались построить? Я хочу, чтобы ты жила в мире, который будет достоин тебя.   
Миса растерянно хлопает ресницами, а потом в её глазах вспыхивает ярость. Похоже, он сказал что-то не то.   
— Тебе на меня плевать, — говорит она тихо и как-то удивлённо. — Всегда было и плевать сейчас… Тебе ни капли не больно, что твоя девушка полюбила другого, ты снова думаешь об этих проклятых тетрадях и преступниках. Да, когда-то я очень хотела тебе помочь, но я не знала, что в твоём «идеальном мире» не найдётся для меня места! — Миса срывается на крик. — Так вот, Лайт, знай, что и мне нет дела до твоего идеала!   
Вот что изменилось. Раньше он всегда знал, что как бы Миса ни возражала, в конце концов она сделает так, как он скажет. Теперь она стала неуправляемой. Это ощущается… странно. Как будто солнце встало на западе.  
— Миса, прекрати истерику, — просит Лайт, лихорадочно соображая. Он должен придумать, как управиться с этой новой Мисой. И угораздило же её взбрыкнуть в такое неподходящее время…  
— Истерика? Для тебя это истерика? Я просто хочу быть счастлива здесь и сейчас, Лайт. Мне не нужно какое-то чудесное призрачное будущее, если в настоящем я несчастна!  
— Пожалуйста, говори тише, Рюдзаки спит.   
Как хорошо, что сегодня, кроме них троих, в доме никого нет. Лайт не представляет, как объяснял бы подобный скандал сиделкам.   
На обычно симпатичном лице Мисы расцветают некрасивые пятна румянца, похожие на свежие ожоги. Да и вопит она так, словно её обожгло.   
— Кто бы знал, как мне осточертел твой Рюдзаки! Впрочем, этот тип теперь самая подходящая парочка для тебя. Всегда молчит, ничего не ждёт, ни в чём не нуждается. И тихо умрёт с голоду, если тебе будет некогда его покормить. А знаешь, я давно догадывалась, что ты неровно дышишь к этому придурку. Хотя понятия не имею, что ты в нём нашёл. Наверняка сам и довёл его до состояния овоща, чтобы…   
Теперь в бешенство приходит Лайт. Замахнувшись, он делает шаг к Мисе, и в то же мгновение между ними из пустоты вырастает фигура Рэм. Угрожающий рокот «Не смей» раздаётся, кажется, сразу со всех сторон, расползаясь зловещим эхом. Лайт замирает на месте. Ему хочется наорать на Мису, хочется схватить её и хорошенько встряхнуть, но… бог смерти рядом. Что, если Рэм в отместку убьёт Эл?  
— Тебе прекрасно известно, что я не имею отношения к состоянию Рюдзаки, — дрожащим от ярости голосом говорит Лайт. — Это был инсульт.   
Ехидный внутренний голос изумляется: «Правда-правда не имеешь? И не собирался?»   
Лайт стискивает кулаки. Не имеет. Нет. Он всегда убивал только преступников. Ну или тех, кто мешал правосудию Киры, а Эл не успел ему помешать. Не успел без его, Лайта, участия.   
«Это был лишь вопрос времени», — безжалостно подсказывает голос. Возможно, он принадлежит его совести.   
— Я хочу всё забыть, — говорит Миса в тени нависающей над ней Рэм. — Вырвать тебя из своей жизни, как испорченную страницу, и ничего не знать ни о Кире, ни о его планах, ни о чём. И пусть Кира попробует без меня обойтись.   
Лайту хочется сказать, что тогда Миса забудет и Рэм, однако важнее другое.   
— Но как же твоя тетрадь? — спрашивает он.   
Миса копается в сумочке и передаёт ему безлико-чёрный прямоугольник с одной-единственной витиеватой надписью на незнакомом языке.   
— Можешь забрать её себе. И сделать владельцем этого, — она кивает в сторону комнаты Эл. — Если захочешь.   
Лайт чувствует полное бессилие. Будь у него больше времени, сумей он сосредоточиться, чтобы найти правильные аргументы…  
— Чуть не забыла, — Миса достаёт из сумочки что-то ещё, — у меня для тебя кое-что есть. Прощальный подарок.   
Она протягивает ему какой-то обрывок бумаги:   
— Эл Лоулайт.  
Лайт протягивает руку в ответ, но понимание накрывает его прежде, чем он успевает разобрать сделанную по-английски надпись. Ужас накрывает волной — до тошноты, до расплывающихся багряных пятен перед глазами. В этот миг Лайт отчётливо понимает, что сейчас убьёт Мису. После чего его самого убьёт Рэм, но ему будет уже всё равно. А потом до него доходит, что имя Эл написано на обычном листке, из ежедневника или бумаг для заметок. Это не тетрадь смерти.   
— Я подумала, что ты должен узнать его настоящее имя перед тем, как я лишусь своих глаз.   
— Ладно, — невпопад отвечает Лайт. — Делай что хочешь. Я не буду тебе мешать.   
От пережитого ужаса у него слабнут колени, и если бы не гордость, он бы уже валялся на полу.   
— Я отказываюсь от неё, — тихо и твёрдо говорит Миса. — Отказываюсь от моей тетради смерти.   
Ничего не происходит. Нет ни вспышки молнии, ни содрогнувшихся стен, просто светло-карий взгляд теряет кровавый отблеск.   
Из угла комнаты широко и приветливо ухмыляется Рюк. Лайт не заметил, когда он там появился и как долго наблюдает. Впрочем, шансов, что Рюк пропустил такое развлечение, мало.   
— Я ухожу, — повторяет Миса.   
Лайт опасается, что выяснение отношений сейчас пойдёт по второму кругу, но она действительно поворачивается и направляется к двери.   
— А твои вещи? — спохватывается он.   
Они как-никак жили вместе, их комната на две трети забита её барахлом. Ему оно точно без надобности.   
— Заберу позже, — отмахивается Миса. — На сегодня с меня достаточно тебя и твоего полоумного дружка. Наслаждайтесь обществом друг друга.   
Это первый раз, когда Лайт безоговорочно с ней согласен. С него её присутствия достаточно тоже.   
После того как Миса выходит, следом за ней, словно прикованная цепью, в захлопнувшуюся дверь просачивается Рэм. Лайту внезапно становится жаль влюблённую шинигами. Он-то знает, как больно быть рядом с тем, кто даже не замечает твоего присутствия. Ему стоило бы злиться на неё, но он не злится. Она тоже в ловушке.   
— Что будешь делать теперь? — не скрывая злорадного любопытства, интересуется Рюк. — Воспользуешься подарком?  
Лайт не сразу понимает, о чём он, и только потом вспоминает о клочке бумаги, зажатом в ладони.   
— Нет, — он торопливо вынимает зажигалку и кладёт бумажку с именем Эл в пепельницу.   
Лайт не курит, но когда имеешь дело с тетрадью смерти, быстро уясняешь, что нет способа надёжнее уничтожить улику, чем огонь.   
— Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что ты так сделаешь, — хмыкает за его спиной Рюк, когда от подарка Мисы остаётся лишь пепел. — А что насчёт тетради смерти? Ты не шинигами и потому не можешь владеть сразу двумя. Придётся выбрать.   
Лайт это знает, но прямо сейчас он не готов выбирать. С одной стороны, нужно привязать к себе тетрадь, с помощью которой он вершит правосудие. С другой — упускать свою старую тетрадь ему тоже не хочется. Возможно, чуть позже он найдёт замену Мисе. Как ни печально это признавать, но Кире нужен помощник.   
Однако в данный момент важнее пойти проверить, как там Эл.   
— Я ещё не решил. Мне надо подумать, а пока пускай побудет в надёжном месте.   
Рюк потягивается. При его размерах и внешности выглядит гротескно.   
— Как знаешь. В таком случае я пока погуляю. Яблок хочется. 

***  
Эл, конечно, проснулся и испуганно таращится по сторонам. Ну ещё бы, они так орали… Лайт садится на край постели и успокаивающе прижимает к себе ставшее знакомым до последней косточки тело. Он чувствует, как бьётся сердце Эл, взлохмаченные волосы щекочут ему щёку. Они так близко, что начинают дышать в едином ритме.   
Значит, Эл Лоулайт. А что, ему подходит.   
— Вот мы с тобой и остались одни, — шепчет Лайт. На душе у него тоскливо и пусто. Ему отчаянно хочется чуда, хочется, чтобы в следующее мгновение ладони Эл легли ему на плечи… но мгновения сменяют друг друга, и ничего не происходит.   
Эл непроницаемым взглядом глядит на чёрную обложку тетради в руке Лайта. Нелепая игра судьбы — ещё совсем недавно Эл всё бы отдал за возможность найти эту тетрадь, а сейчас его глаза пусты и равнодушны. Это… это почти больно. Ощущение тетради в руках становится откровенно неприятным — возможно, потому, что от бумаги до сих пор исходит сильный запах сладких духов. Лайт закусывает щёку изнутри, поднимается и засовывает тетрадь среди медицинских энциклопедий, стоящих на полочке над столом. Всё равно в этом доме эти энциклопедии нужны только самому Лайту, у остальных и без того есть медицинские знания.   
Эл даже голову в его сторону не поворачивает, лишь чуть ёжится, когда Лайт садится рядом с ним и обхватывает прохладные пальцы. Застывший и безмолвный, он смотрит в пустоту. А может, на самом деле он смотрит Лайту в душу?  
— Я приготовлю тебе ванну, — говорит Лайт, но ещё несколько минут продолжает сидеть, не в силах разжать руки. Наверное, надежда — самое противоречивое и самое упрямое чувство.

Устроив Эл в наполненной водой купели, Лайт раздевается сам и забирается к нему. Так оказалось гораздо удобнее и мыть Эл, и поддерживать его, не давая уйти под воду. Поначалу Лайт немного смущался, но через какое-то время привык. Заодно не приходилось потом сушить наполовину промокшие рубашку и брюки.   
Лайт зачерпывает пригоршню воды и выливает на плечо Эл. Тот довольно вздыхает и распластывается по Лайту всем телом. Ему явно нравится купаться. Он охотно позволяет сгибать и разгибать себе руки, сам наклоняет вперёд голову, подставляя шею. На сгибе локтя, с внутренней стороны, у него расплывается густо-фиолетовый кровоподтёк — след от уколов. Другой такой же внизу, на бедре. Курс антисудорожных препаратов закончился, но витамины Эл продолжают колоть. Лайт очень осторожно смачивает тонкую кожу рядом с синяком, а потом, наклонившись, касается её губами, словно пытаясь стереть болезненную отметину.   
Внезапно его охватывает непривычное ощущение. Точнее, ощущение как раз привычное, но раньше он никогда не испытывал его в присутствии Эл. По крайней мере — с момента его болезни. Лайт вдруг замечает, как плотно бёдра Эл прижаты к его телу. Эта тёплая, давящая тяжесть вызывает закономерный отклик. Закономерный, но абсолютно, совершенно неправильный… недопустимый… Лайт пытается немного отодвинуться, но Эл тут же откидывается назад, практически укладываясь на него.   
Очень тесно и очень горячо. Грудь к спине.   
Напряжение в паху нарастает, затвердевшие соски с обострившейся чувствительностью ощущают каждый миллиметр чужой кожи.   
Неужели Миса была права…  
Почти бессознательно ладонь Лайта ложится на грудь Эл и медленно соскальзывает вниз, к животу, а губы вжимаются в тёплую ложбинку между плечом и шеей. Кровь оглушающе громко шумит в ушах. И это так… так…  
Эл не реагирует. Вообще. Сидит, как сидел, наслаждаясь купанием и едва сознавая присутствие Лайта. Он ничего не замечает, ничего…  
И не знает, как низко Лайт пал.   
Несмотря на горячую воду, тело продирает озноб. Острый стыд почти смывает возбуждение, и Лайт резко поднимает голову. Ему вдруг чудится, что за ними внимательно наблюдает невидимый Рюк. Возможно, он частенько подглядывал за Лайтом и Мисой, но тогда это ничуть не волновало. А сейчас волнует. Хочется прикрыть Эл от взгляда бога смерти, спрятать, закрыть собой… Поспешно выбравшись из воды и одевшись, Лайт закутывает Эл в полотенце, а потом поднимает на руки, чтобы отнести в комнату. Ему хочется поскорее уйти из душной, жаркой ванной, сбежать от навязчивого искушения…  
Однако искушение следует за ним по пятам. Затылок Эл так уютно упирается ему в плечо, что мысли в голову лезут совершенно неуместные. Он несёт Эл в спальню. На Эл нет ничего, кроме небрежно наброшенного полотенца, и эта тонкая, набрякшая от воды преграда распаляет воображение ещё сильнее, чем откровенная нагота.   
Эл определённо не доволен, что его выдернули из уютной ванны и куда-то тащат, едва просохшего и дрожащего. В комнате Лайт одевает его и на всякий случай закутывает в одеяло. Не то чтобы согреть, не то чтобы спрятать от самого себя. Мысли в голову лезут самые разные, но все их объединяет одно постыдно-сладкое воспоминание. Эл — такой беспомощный в его руках, такой послушный… Память об этом чувстве будит в душе что-то тёмное и жадное, скручивающее узлом внутренности в животе и ниже.  
Проклятье! А ведь он всегда считал себя человеком сдержанным. Думал, что стоит выше банальных страстей… Оказывается, похоть имеет над ним ту же власть, что и над обычными людьми. Впервые за всё время их странной совместной жизни Лайт не уверен, что Эл с ним в безопасности.  
Можно отправиться обратно в ванную, залезть в воду, хранящую слабый запах кожи Эл и… помечтать. Привлекательная идея, и никто не узнает о его слабости. Но какая-то часть Лайта, ещё сохраняющая остатки достоинства, понимает, что это будет так же неправильно, как и прочие… более откровенные вещи.   
Чтобы отвлечься, он идёт в кабинет, приносит оттуда ноутбук Эл и подключает к сети. То, что он собирается сделать, тоже недостойно, однако из двух зол приходится выбирать меньшее. К тому же в глубине души он уверен, что ничего не выйдет. Взломать систему, в которой работал Эл, это примерно как на воздушном шаре долететь до луны. Зато этим можно заниматься прямо здесь, устроившись на полу рядом с кроватью.   
Через какое-то время алый огонёк батареи сменяется зелёным, и Лайт нажимает клавишу загрузки. Он не сомневается в неудаче, он просто ищет способ занять разум и руки… Однако каким-то невероятным образом ему удаётся нащупать нужный путь. Пальцы бегают по клавишам словно сами собой, в почти бессознательной вспышке озарения. Должно быть, Эл не ожидал, что его ноутбук попадёт в чужие руки. Наверное, он полагался на защиту штаб-квартиры от любого вторжения. Впрочем, тамошняя система безопасности действительно могла соперничать с охраной ядерной электростанции. Мигнув, экран приветственно загорается.   
А дальше Лайта ждёт ещё один сюрприз — вся информация сохранена. Причём среди множества файлов есть те, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал.   
И они открывают богу нового мира путь в ад. 

***  
День проходит за днём, утекая, как кровь из открытой раны.   
Неизбежно. Неотвратимо.   
Это похоже на кошмар, когда знаешь, что нельзя медлить, нужно бежать, но не можешь сдвинуться с места. Бездна завораживает.   
Ему говорили, что после появления Киры уровень преступности снизился. Это так. Это наглядно подтверждают полицейские отчёты — все, изученные Лайтом.   
Только Эл не стал останавливаться на анализе итоговых строк отчёта. В конце концов, подобную работу может проделать даже Мацуда с минимальной помощью компьютера. Эл стал проверять иное.   
Кривая на графике активности Киры срывается в пике, а потом резко обрывается. Команда расследования недоумевает и, кажется, даже слегка испугана. Никто не понимает, что происходит, это нервирует сильнее, чем прямая угроза.   
Если верить этим графикам — последним, завершённым Эл до болезни — то общая преступность в самом деле снизилась. Также упало количество мелких ненасильственных преступлений — некрупных краж, угонов и прочей мелочи, которой всегда было много.   
Зато число насильственных преступлений поползло вверх, и более чем круто.   
Ещё один из последних изученных Эл файлов тоже касается анализа преступности — но уже латентной. Аналитику проводил явно кто-то другой — стиль незнаком — и этот кто-то детально разбирал случаи насильственных преступлений внутри семьи. В семидесяти процентах случаев жертва скрывала ранее совершенные против неё преступления — мелкие побои, истязания, оскорбления. Неведомый аналитик в своём тексте соглашается с гипотезой Эл о том, что после появления Киры жертвы перестали обращаться в правоохранительные органы по поводу некрупных преступлений, а зачастую и не обращались за медицинской помощью из резонных опасений, что врачи уведомят полицию. В итоге агрессоры не были остановлены на стадии совершения малозначительных деяний, входили во вкус — и, в итоге, совершали гораздо более тяжкие преступления.   
Надо что-то сказать, что-то придумать, найти какое-то объяснение… но ничего не выходит. Лайт чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он падает, и ему не за что ухватиться. 

Когда звонит Саю, ему очень хочется притвориться, будто он не слышит звонка, но он не привык прятаться. К тому же если он не ответит и не перезвонит, Саю обратится к отцу, и следующий звонок будет уже от него. А меньше всего Лайту нужно, чтобы отец понял, что у него проблемы.   
— Слушаю. Саю, я тут немного занят, поэтому если у тебя не что-то срочное…  
— Конечно, срочное! Лайт, ты расстался с Мисой-Мисой?   
Сначала он удивляется, почему сестра подняла эту тему, но потом вспоминает, что прошло всего несколько дней. Ему казалось, что прошли годы.   
— Да, мы больше не вместе.  
— Но, братик, почему? Вы же были такой красивой парой. Миса очень милая, а статьи про её новый фильм с Рьюгой Хидеки вышли на этой неделе аж в трёх журналах!  
Лайт размышляет, не рассказать ли Саю ещё одну новость про Мису и этого Рьюгу, однако решает, что для таких подробностей она слишком мала. Пусть мир её переживаний как можно дольше ограничивается дурацкими теленовеллами.   
— Хочешь, я поговорю с Мисой? — предлагает сестра. — И помогу вам уладить вашу ссору.   
— Нет, Саю. Спасибо тебе, конечно, но я сам со всем разберусь.   
— А вы помиритесь?   
— Вряд ли. Понимаешь, мы с Мисой слишком разные, по правде говоря, нам было не слишком хорошо вдвоём.   
— Но ты выглядел таким счастливым, когда вы стали вместе жить, — упрямо говорит Саю, а Лайт думает, что, наверное, и правда выглядел. Только дело было совсем не в Мисе.   
— Давай твой старший брат сам решит свои взрослые проблемы, — делая над собой усилие, шутит он. Кто-нибудь постарше и более опытный наверняка раскусил бы его, но Саю пока достаточно наивна и верит всем его словам.   
— Ладно, — она вздыхает. — Самостоятельный какой! Даже мусор, наверное, теперь без напоминаний выбрасываешь, — сестра хихикает. — Но я всё равно буду надеяться, что ты вернёшь Мису-Мису.   
— Ну, запретить надеяться я тебе точно не могу.   
Саю чем-то звенит, а потом продолжает с набитым ртом:   
— Ты давно у нас не был. Мама скучает, и я тоже. Может, приедешь сегодня на ужин? Будут креветки и клубничный мусс, вкусный.   
Эл бы понравился клубничный мусс, но таких гостей, к сожалению, его семья не поймёт. Да и любая другая нормальная семья, если честно.   
— Извини, Саю, у меня очень много дел. Поцелуй за меня маму и будь умницей.   
— Ага. Я люблю тебя, братик.   
Положив телефон на стол, Лайт долго сидит, погружённый в мрачные мысли. Что теперь будет с Саю? И с мамой… и с отцом… Что же он наделал? 

***  
Он снова и снова вчитывается в изученные вдоль и поперёк файлы. Ему не хочется ничего этого видеть и знать, но сухие, безжалостные строчки непреодолимо тянут его к себе. Каждый раз у него возникает безумная надежда, что эти отчёты ему привиделись, — и каждый раз он убеждается в их реальности.   
Сакураи Джун, 37 лет. Ограбление банка, девять жертв. По словам коллег и друзей, Сакураи всегда отличался законопослушностью. До того момента, как у него одна за другой заболели дочь и жена, а денег на лечение не хватало.   
Игараси Китиро, Нагаи Рёта, Канэко Хироси, всем троим от четырнадцати до пятнадцати. Убийство одноклассницы. Она угрожала, что выложит их имена в сеть на суд Киры.   
Такаяма Койти, пятьдесят два года. Сбросил соседа по квартире с лестницы. Уверяет, что случайно толкнул Кумагаи Наоки во время спора, а потом, в страхе перед Кирой, не стал звонить в скорую помощь. После падения жертва прожила ещё четыре часа.   
Список занимает несколько десятков страниц. Фотографии. Имена. Лайт не помнит, кого из них он успел записать в тетрадь. Троих малолетних идиотов, которые сначала дразнили симпатичную девочку, а потом перепугались до потери рассудка, наверное, нет… А может, и да, потому что Уэно Рико задушили, а её тело нашли на заброшенной стройке только спустя месяц. В деле есть отметка, что во время следствия Нагаи Рёта покончил с собой.   
К списку прикреплён отчёт со статистикой колебаний роста преступности с начала деятельности Киры. Значительно уменьшилось количество краж, ограблений, избиений, изнасилований. Зато возросло количество убийств и покушений на убийство. Если до появления Киры Сакураи Джун забрал бы только деньги, теперь он забрал и жизни всех тех, кто мог его опознать, а значит, выдать Кире. Преступность не снизилась, она лишь изменила пропорции. Угроза расплаты толкает людей на всё большую жестокость.   
От этой мысли во рту расползается желчная горечь.   
Лайт захлопывает крышку ноутбука, но цифры продолжают стоять у него перед глазами. Цифры и имена.   
Они сливаются в бесконечный кровавый хоровод, теряя лица и очертания тел.  
Все те, кто стоял на краю и из-за правосудия Киры шагнул за край.   
И все те, кто должен был жить в идеальном мире, но не будет жить вообще.   
Потому что самым последним идёт файл, где Эл со свойственной ему тщательностью и дотошностью анализирует реакцию мировых держав на феномен Киры. Не вопрос, что Япония, его убежище, будет уничтожена, вопрос — кем и когда именно. Решение пока ещё не принято, но удар неизбежен. Мировое сообщество никогда не станет играть по правилам серийного маньяка. Оно предпочтёт пожертвовать одной своей частью. Или не одной.   
Лайт обхватывает голову трясущимися руками. Ему кажется, что его разум горит. Он может убить правительство любой из этих стран, он может убить любого политика, хоть раз появившегося на телевиденье… Однако он не сможет убить их всех.   
Новый мир захлебнётся в крови ещё до своего рождения.   
Вот почему Эл настолько безрассудно не думал о себе и не пытался защититься от Киры. Пока Лайт кружил вокруг него, строя свои хитрые планы, Эл хладнокровно просчитывал итог их противостояния. Не это ли понимание и разрушило его разум? Он не был уверен, что успеет остановить Киру прежде, чем решение об уничтожении Японии будет приведено в исполнение. Даже если он был уверен в виновности Лайта, у него не было никаких доказательств — он сам это признавал. Значит, законными методами обезвредить Киру было нельзя… А незаконные не помогли бы убедить другие страны, что Япония больше не представляет угрозы. Конечно, в случае атаки Эл непременно эвакуировали бы. Но не потому ли ему стало плохо, что эвакуироваться он счёл трусостью, а открыто объявить эвакуацию не мог… и не объявить не мог… Ужасный выбор. Нет — отсутствие выбора.   
Вот почему так быстро уехал Ватари! Не было никаких наследников Эл, а если и были, они стали лишь предлогом. Ватари знал, что оставаться здесь небезопасно. А вывезти самого Эл без риска для его жизни оказалось уже невозможно.   
Значит, Лайт всё-таки победил. Он почти уничтожил Эл, а вместе с ним больше сотни миллионов человек.  
Это ошибка, которую нельзя исправить.   
Это вина, которой нет прощения.   
Он может — _должен_ — сделать только одно. 

***  
Набирая номер Ватари, Лайт подсознательно готовится к тому, что бывший представитель Эл ответит не сразу, и придётся несколько раз перезванивать, а то и искать более актуальный номер. Однако, вопреки надеждам, Ватари отзывается без промедления, как будто ждал его звонка.   
Ещё не поздно отказаться. Ещё не поздно сделать шаг назад.   
Но он не сделает. Лайт разжимает стиснутые челюсти.  
— Здравствуйте, Ватари.  
— Добрый день, Лайт, рад вас слышать. Или… у вас уже, кажется, вечер?  
— Действительно, вечер, — Лайт машинально прикидывает, где может находиться собеседник при такой разнице во времени, но тут же одёргивает себя. Это не имеет значения. — Я бы хотел попросить вас приехать в Токио.  
— Какие-то проблемы с Рюдзаки? — в обычно ровном голосе звучит беспокойство. Лайт нечасто обращается к Ватари, как правило, тот звонит ему сам. Неудивительно, что он встревожился, услышав такую просьбу.   
— Вовсе нет, с Рюдзаки всё хорошо, — спешит успокоить его Лайт и осекается. — То есть с Рюдзаки всё по-прежнему, ухудшений нет, — поправляет он сам себя. — Вопрос другой, но тоже чрезвычайно важный.   
— А нельзя ли решить этот вопрос на расстоянии? — осторожно уточняет Ватари. — Видите ли, передо мной сейчас стоят определённые обязательства. Мне не так просто будет куда-то уехать.   
— Я сожалею, но нет. Необходимо ваше личное присутствие. Я… это правда очень важно.   
Ему хочется сказать про вопрос жизни и смерти, но тогда Ватари насторожится и наверняка притащит с собой кого-то столь же лишнего в этой ситуации, как бедняга Рей Пенбер.   
Ватари молчит. Чувствуется, что он колеблется. Нужно уговаривать, нужно просить, но Лайт отчаянно не умеет этого делать, и подходящие слова попросту не идут на язык.   
— Пожалуйста, приезжайте, — выдавливает он.   
— Хорошо, Лайт, — говорит Ватари. — Я буду в Токио через два дня.   
Положив телефон на стол, Лайт поворачивается к Эл.   
— Ну вот, у нас есть ещё целых два дня, — с вымученной улыбкой сообщает он.   
Это последний подарок судьбы, которого он не ждал и которого не заслуживает, но всё-таки получил. 

***  
Это самые спокойные дни за прошедшие полтора года. Лайт бы сказал — самые счастливые, если бы Эл был с ним в полном смысле этого слова. Но даже так ему хорошо. Он не думает о будущем и почти не вспоминает о прошлом. Их дни насыщенны и однообразны одновременно.   
Ранний подъём. Завтрак для Лайта, завтрак для Эл, разбавленный утренней дозой лекарств. Лайт встаёт раньше, чтобы всё приготовить. Потом наступает время лечебной гимнастики, и поскольку Лайт отпустил Халле и её коллег на эти два дня, он занимается с Эл сам. Пока Эл отдыхает от упражнений, Лайт быстро приводит комнату в порядок. Раньше ему не особенно часто приходилось убираться дома, поэтому выходит откровенно так себе, но и не грязнее, чем было. Уже успех.   
После по плану утоление сенсорного голода для Эл и информационного — для Лайта. Он не появляется в штаб-квартире расследования, сославшись на напряжённый график в университете, и хотя там он не появляется тоже, к занятиям готовится исправно. Как показала практика, Эл гораздо интереснее держать в руках учебник римского права и слушать статью про последние одорологические исследования, проведённые группой чешских криминалистов, чем что-то более традиционное с точки зрения восстанавливающей терапии. Личные потребности нельзя игнорировать.   
Около полудня они прерываются на обед для Эл, во время которого перекусывает и Лайт, а затем занимаются до вечера. После ужина — ванна, массаж и какой-нибудь фильм, запущенный на ноутбуке. Лайт подозревает, что Эл предпочёл бы криминальную хронику, но смотреть на ночь ужасы не рекомендуется. Особенно — в компании Киры.   
А может, он просто боится, что новая колонка имён на экране станет слишком большим искушением. Тетрадь смерти по-прежнему лежит между медицинских энциклопедий, молчаливо уговаривая сделать мир ещё капельку лучше. Лайт на ощупь находит руку Эл и начинает осторожно разминать прохладные пальцы.   
Спит он в этой же комнате, на диване в углу. Он был уверен, что его будет терзать бессонница, но проваливается в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки.   
Рюк не появляется, и Лайт испытывает к нему чуть ли не благодарность.   
Их существование походит на кокон — уютный, но готовый рассыпаться в любой момент. И он рассыпается на третий день в шесть сорок утра.   
Лайт, зевая, заходит на кухню, собираясь заняться завтраком, когда оживает его мобильный. Даже не глядя на дисплей, он понимает, что время вышло.   
— Доброе утро, Лайт, — раздаётся в трубке размеренный голос Ватари. — Я только что прибыл в Японию. Готов приехать к вам, если сейчас не слишком рано. Я так понял, что дело срочное. Или вы хотели бы видеть меня позже?  
Лайт сглатывает вставшее на миг комом в горле сердце и отвечает, стараясь выдержать тот же ровный тон:  
— Здравствуйте, Ватари. Большое вам спасибо, что откликнулись. Да, приезжайте прямо сейчас. Дело действительно срочное. Мы… я вас жду.   
Он ничего не выиграет, оттянув на пару часов неизбежное. Мысль о том, что предстоит сделать, отравит оставшееся время, и будет только тяжелей. Лучше покончить с этим прямо сейчас.   
Он отпирает дверь в дом, затем направляется в спальню.  
Эл ещё спит, и это радует. Лайт поправляет ему подушки, наклоняется и, поколебавшись, слегка касается губами бледной щеки.  
— Прощай, Эл Лоулайт, — беззвучно шепчет он.   
На миг ему чудится, что ресницы Эл вздрагивают. Лайт замирает, словно лиса, почуявшая за ближайшим холмом охотника, но дыхание Эл остаётся тихим и размеренным. Мысленно обругав себя за бессмысленное промедление, Лайт вытаскивает с полки тетрадь смерти и выходит из комнаты. Ему очень хочется оглянуться, но он не позволяет себе этой слабости.   
В кабинете он опускает на окнах жалюзи и кладёт тетрадь на стол. Плотная обложка внезапно ощущается бугристой и неровной, будто покрытая шрамами кожа. Она кажется даже слегка тёплой. От омерзительной ассоциации у Лайта внутри поднимается отвращение, и он с трудом подавляет желание отшвырнуть от себя чёрный прямоугольник. Стараясь не думать, из чего шинигами делают свои тетради, он садится и открывает чистую страницу.   
Справа от него лежит стопка бумаг — составленное заранее чистосердечное признание. Машинально Лайт перебирает листки, в последний раз проверяя детали: даты, имена, последовательность событий, подпись. Он думает о том, расскажут ли его семье правду или позволят остаться в спасительном неведении относительно личности Киры. Безумно хочется верить, что Вамми проявят милосердие, но в глубине души он сознаёт, что не ему ждать милосердия от кого бы то ни было.   
Лайт придвигает к себе тетрадь, стискивает в пальцах ручку. Если бы он сделал это после первого же совершённого им убийства, всем было бы только лучше. Но нет… нет же! Он покарал стольких преступников — отомстил за их жертв, предотвратил новые… Благодаря Кире мир стал хоть немного чище! Вот только… а сколько жертв на его собственном счету? Если верить анализу, проведённому Эл, не многим меньше, чем спасённых. Есть и ещё будут.   
Сцепив зубы, Лайт склоняется над тетрадью смерти и вписывает в неё своё имя. Вот и всё. Теперь всё правильно. Он ответит за то, что сделал.   
Он автоматически смотрит на часы, потом снимает их и откладывает в сторону. И всё равно продолжает мысленно отсчитывать секунды. Одна — на два удара сердца.   
Вот так, Рюк, ты грозился записать моё имя в свою тетрадь, но я сам сделал это. Видимо, даже шинигами не всё подвластно.   
Странно только, почему Рюк не явился полюбоваться на его смерть? Пропускает такое веселье. А впрочем, что ему за дело до человеческой зверюшки, которая вот-вот перестанет его развлекать…  
Сердце колотится всё быстрее, по вискам холодными каплями ползёт пот. Дыхание срывается с губ хриплым сипением, почти не пропуская воздух в горло. Лайт сжимает столешницу, чтобы не закричать, когда в груди начнёт прорастать алый цветок смерти. Он отчаянно боится и ненавидит себя за этот страх. Удар сердца… ещё один… тяжёлый, гулкий, так похожий на звон колокола… ещё один… ещё…   
Если бы он не подобрал эту проклятую тетрадь… Если бы они с Эл могли стать друзьями… Однако если бы не тетрадь — Эл бы никогда не узнал о его существовании. Тупик, всюду тупик, откуда нет выхода. Сердце болезненно сжимается, но это не та боль, что прекращает кошмар жизни. Ничего, сейчас придёт и та самая, яростная и ослепительная.   
Лайт ждёт, но ничего не происходит. Как бы медленно ни текло для него сейчас время, сорок секунд давно должны были пройти. Он непонимающе тянется к часам, каждый миг ожидая, что грудь вот-вот пронзит раскалённый клинок. И застывает, слыша за спиной знакомые шаркающие шаги. Он не слышал их уже несколько месяцев, но не забыл бы и за десяток лет.   
Он не смеет обернуться, пока Эл не кладёт ему руки на плечи, а подбородок на макушку. Минуту, наверное, Лайт сидит не шелохнувшись. Накативший волной ужас сменяется такой же волной облегчения. Надо же, а он ничего не почувствовал — совсем ничего. Он думал, будет очень больно, хоть и недолго.   
Но Эл… Что же могло случиться? Неужели все его ночные страхи были оправданы?  
Мир вокруг продолжает сохранять привычные очертания, не расплываясь и не рассыпаясь. Эта иллюзия существования выглядит такой настоящей, что в душу возвращается покой. Эл тихо дышит ему в волосы, и Лайт сидел бы так вечность, лишь бы Эл продолжал его обнимать, но на языке настойчиво крутится вопрос, и он не может его не задать:   
— Значит, мы умерли вместе?  
Не то чтобы он признавал поверья о двойном самоубийстве, но… но… Кто знает, что ещё реально в мире, где существуют шинигами?  
Эл то ли усмехается, то ли вздыхает — волосы шевелит тёплый воздух, сорвавшийся с его губ.   
— Нет, Лайт-кун, у нас ещё в этом мире есть дела.   
Лайт моргает. Вот теперь он перестаёт понимать что-либо вообще. Перед ним — тетрадь смерти, в ней записано его имя. Так почему он всё ещё жив? Такого не бывает — просто не может быть!   
Лайт вскакивает и сам сгребает Эл в объятия, словно пытаясь убедиться, что это не сон и не бред — предсмертный.   
Не сон. Не бред. Перед ним Эл — худой и тёплый, в пижамных штанах, дурацкой футболке с вишнями и домашней рубашке Лайта. Эл в полном сознании.   
В этот же миг Лайта прошивает ужасное понимание, что за его спиной лежит тетрадь смерти, пусть и не сработавшая по какой-то необъяснимой причине. Эл сейчас её увидит, а поскольку он пришёл в себя, то, конечно, догадается, поймёт…  
Лайт запоздало дёргается захлопнуть тетрадь, сбросить её со стола, прикрыть чем-то… сознавая, как глупо выглядят его метания.   
Эл снова вздыхает.  
— Она не настоящая, — говорит он, а потом поясняет: — Мы решили, что это будет слишком опасно. И не зря, как я вижу.   
Что значит — не настоящая? Но привычная обложка, заполненные знакомым почерком страницы… Когда… когда Эл успел изготовить подделку?   
Лайт уже однажды испытывал нечто подобное: когда к нему вернулись воспоминания. Горячий, спутанный клубок, разматывающийся в голове. Воспоминания вытягивались в нити, пронизывая разум. А сейчас другие нити-воспоминания сплетаются и ткут жутковатый узор правды. Эл очнулся не сегодня, а гораздо раньше, может, даже сразу после возвращения из больницы… А может, и не было никакого повреждения мозга после инсульта… Нет! Не было никакого инсульта. Вамми не отказывались от своего лучшего детектива. Всё это было ступенями одного плана. Дьявольски выверенного и рассчитанного плана, созданного Эл. И Лайт прошагал их все до одной. Но только кого ему винить, если Эл ещё в первую их «встречу» обещал Кире путь на эшафот?   
Лайту становится очень-очень холодно и пусто. Почти так же, как когда он прижимал к себе безучастного ко всему Эл. Но тогда с ним был Эл, хотя бы так…   
Стоящий перед ним сейчас Эл тянется к нему и снова обнимает.   
— Думаю, теперь мы сможем наконец завершить дело Киры. Ты ведь обещал мне, Лайт-кун, что мы завершим его вместе? И обещал не врать, если твоя ложь причинит кому-нибудь вред. Ты знаешь, что без тебя я не справлюсь.   
Лайт судорожно глотает воздух, пытаясь что-то сказать, но дыхание срывается, а слова путаются на языке. Он чувствует, что попал в ловушку, из которой ему уже не выбраться.   
— Пора за работу, — шепчет Эл, не разжимая рук. — Я связался с Ватари и попросил его приехать через два часа. Хорошо бы закончить отчёт к его приезду.   
Лайт молча кивает, продолжая цепляться за обтянутые мягкой тканью острые плечи. Пускай это ловушка, но она лучшее, что было в его жизни.


	6. Эпилог

***  
В машину Лайт спускается сам, опалив взглядом резко потемневших глаз — как только Эл встал навстречу Ватари. Явно хочет о чём-то спросить, но сдерживается… зря, кстати, сдержался, Эл в принципе не видел сейчас смысла что-нибудь скрывать. Может быть, кстати, потому Кира ни о чём и не спросил.   
Наверное, он слишком резко дёрнулся вслед за Лайтом, потому что голову слегка ведёт — как обычно от слишком быстрых движений. Ватари уверенно поддерживает локоть и с мягкой улыбкой напоминает, что спешить не обязательно. Эл кивает — в конце концов, на самом деле Лайту деваться некуда. Вокруг этого скромного домика охраны — примерно как в Тауэре. Если не больше.   
Лайт никуда и не пытался деться — с напускным спокойствием стоит у задней двери автомобиля, лишь на щеке едва заметно дёргается жилка. Держать себя в руках Кира практически не умеет. Да и кто б его научил, спрашивается?   
— Садитесь, — негромко предлагает Ватари, неведомо как умудряющийся произносить приказы вот этим обманчиво-просящим голосом.   
И ведь все подчиняются, что характерно. Эл первым и подчиняется, открывая дверь, а Лайт знакомо страхует, не позволяя споткнуться о порог. Точно так же он вчера страховал, помогая выбраться из ванны… нет, позавчера. Вчера он выносил Эл из ванной на руках. Чужие щёки мгновенно краснеют, потому Эл делает вид, что ничего не заметил. Вот прямо сейчас смущать Киру ещё сильнее… зачем?   
Словно в благодарность Лайт поправляет на Эл куртку, поплотнее запахивая ворот. Так, как делал всякий раз, вывозя Эл на прогулку. В карих глазах откровенно читается сразу список вопросов — даже слабое освещение не мешает их читать. Потом Лайт косится в окно, явно угадывая направление, и выпрямляется на сидении недвижной статуей.   
— Да, Лайт, — отвечает Эл на не заданный вопрос, прикинув, что топтаться на гордыне Киры дело небезопасное. — Мы возвращаемся в штаб-квартиру.   
Щёки Лайта вновь вспыхивают, а вот губы почти белеют, сжатые едва ли не в линию. Эл вновь отворачивается и старательно разглядывает мелькающие за окном здания. Любопытно, крутится в голове настойчивая мысль, а хватило бы лично у него смелости вернуться туда, где почти убил человека? Здравый смысл напоминает, что Лайт — вообще-то Кира, для которого убийства давно стали привычным обыденным занятием. Только вот не похож прямо сейчас Лайт на человека, привыкшего убивать. Может, дело в том, что до сих пор он уничтожал лишь незнакомцев?   
С каждым часом, проведённым в штаб-квартире, настроение Лайта ухудшается — Эл ощущает это почти физически. Или даже не почти — как колючий мороз по коже. Наверное, за несколько месяцев жизни бок о бок с Кирой он слишком привык прислушиваться к Лайту. Последние недели — если не считать дней-после-ноутбука — оказались уютными и мягкими, как сливочный крем. А вот теперь Лайт похож на зачерствевший зефир — вроде внешне обычный, но есть нельзя.   
При мысли о «есть» уши слегка нагреваются от притока крови. Эл тихо радуется, что Лайту не пришла в голову светлая мысль сделать ему стрижку, и тёмные пряди надёжно скроют покрасневшие уши. Почему-то он был уверен, что отвык смущаться, а вот же…   
Лайт, за эти часы успевший рассказать всем в штабе о сущности Тетради, выглядит совершенно вымотанным. Эл поощряюще улыбается, когда Ниа беззвучно встаёт, выходит из комнаты и возвращается уже с чашкой чая для Лайта и кофе — для самого Эл.   
— Я не уверен, что шинигами можно управлять, — отвечает Лайт на вопрос Мэлло и придвигает чашку кофе к себе. Совсем так, как делал это с момента переезда в дом. Ну, точнее — когда Эл разрешили кофе. Добавляет две ложки сахара, размешивает, придвигает к Эл и продолжает: — С ними можно договориться, их можно подкупать, но это вряд ли… что-то не так? — перехватывает взгляд Мэтта и смотрит на кофейную чашку. — Ой… я…   
А вот он краснеть как раз не разучился, и от смущения у него темнеют скулы, на которых тут же становится заметна россыпь веснушек. Веснушек Лайт тоже смущается — он даже советовался с Мисой насчёт кремов, которые их выводят. Разумеется, крем не помог — веснушки на Лайте выглядят очень трогательными. К тому же, прочитав состав, Эл ужаснулся, и уже через шесть часов отбеливающий крем был заменён на безвредное увлажняющее средство в нужной упаковке. Запах — по частному мнению Мэлло — полностью сымитировать не удалось, но Лайт подмену не заметил.   
— Подкупать, господин Ягами? — тактично переводит тему Ватари. Хотя Лайт ведь точно рассказывал, что этот его Рюк обожает яблоки.   
Лайт покупается на простейшую уловку и вновь рассказывает про яблоки. Впрочем, он и сам рад перевести тему. А вот Эл ловит себя на мысли, что ухаживания Лайта ему приятны.   
— Нет, я против того, чтобы кто-то из вас стал владельцем Тетради, — отзывается Эл, едва Ниа вскидывает голову.   
Тот сникает, Мэлло морщится, и лишь Мэтт остаётся равнодушным. Его возможности Тетради не прельстили. С другой стороны, Мэтта не интересует дополнительное оружие, ему компьютера хватает. Интересно, Лайт обратил внимание, что две трети наследников Эл тоже готовы — в принципе — применять Тетрадь? Не обратил. Слишком погружён в собственные эмоции и не справляется с ними. Раскаяние, стыд, желание искупить вину, готовность к наказанию и совсем уж лишняя в этом сплаве чувств — обида. Единственное сейчас чувство, прямо направленное на Эл. И, вероятно, самая опасная из имеющихся эмоций.   
Когда за окном окончательно смеркается, Ватари исчезает на несколько минут и, возвратившись, сообщает, что их комнаты готовы. Сообщает, по большей части, именно Лайту — остальные и так знают и что их комнаты есть, и где они находятся. Ниа за несколько месяцев успел трижды поменять себе спальню — для него важен свет на рассвете и закате. Спорить никто не стал — свои экзотичные потребности есть у каждого.   
— Спокойной ночи, — первым встаёт Мэтт и слегка запоздало прикрывает ладонью зевок. Мэлло поднимается вслед за ним.  
— А… что будет со мной? — немного ошарашенно, немного разочарованно спрашивает Лайт, переводя взгляд с Ватари на Эл и обратно. И перехватывает такое же переглядывание между Мэлло и Ниа.  
Мэлло на долю секунды не успевает удержать торжества во взгляде, Ниа держит маску лучше, но Эл и так понимает: мальчики поспорили, будет ли Кира интересоваться своей судьбой, и Ниа проиграл. Ни тот, ни другой не учли, что Лайт — не совсем Кира, и он думает не только о себе, но и о семье; о репутации отца в том числе. Надо будет предупредить Мэлло, что тот сделал верный вывод случайно; в будущем подобное небрежение деталями может привести к серьёзным просчётам. Но не сейчас, потому что Лайт из этого переглядывания сделал совершенно неправильные выводы.   
— Ничего особо важного, — вмешивается Ватари бесстрастным тоном. — Господин Эл, прикрываясь своей тяжелой болезнью, и вы, прикрываясь уходом за Эл, ещё более тщательно проанализировали мотивы Киры и образ его действий, после чего смогли его вычислить. Им оказался, — на этом месте Ватари замолкает и пристально смотрит на Мэтта.  
Но вместо него отчитывается Мэлло:   
— Цуёси Ямамото, выпускник университета Васэда, не слишком успешный журналист криминальной хроники. Обладая обострённым чувством социальной справедливости, он регулярно направлял во множество печатных изданий свои статьи, посвящённые борьбе с преступностью. Но стиль статей оказался неприемлем для большинства газет, а тем более журналов, поэтому его не публиковали. В какой момент он обнаружил Тетрадь смерти — точно установить не удалось, но, получив возможности Тетради, он сразу развернул и долгожданную им борьбу с преступностью, перепутав её с борьбой с преступниками. Одновременно он посредством СМИ создал образ Киры и использовал его для достижения своих целей. Задержан и передан Интерполу для принятия решения о его судьбе.  
— Думаю, что твой отец и его коллеги, — вступает в разговор Эл, — согласятся с тем, что передавать Ямамото в руки правосудия нецелесообразно. Нам известна личность преступника, у нас на руках есть все доказательства вины — но ни одно доказательство невозможно представить суду. Поэтому обе Тетради будут храниться в… одной независимой организации. Где никто не сможет ими воспользоваться.  
И, что для Лайта сейчас главное — ни одну из них не увидит его отец, который безо всякой почерковедческой экспертизы определит личность первого Киры.   
— К сожалению, — удивительно искренне вздыхает Ниа, — зачесть вашу работу с Эл в счёт вашей учёбы не удалось, хотя мы с господином Ватари попытались. Но никто не усомнится, что теперь, прекратив отдавать все силы расследованию, вы без труда восполните образовавшиеся пробелы в обучении и блестяще закончите курс. Можете здесь, можете — в Британии. И по окончании обучения Эл предложит вам присоединиться к его команде.   
По лицу Лайта отчётливо читается мысль: «Вы что, все издеваетесь?», но озвучить её он не успевает. Ватари едва заметно хмурится и напоминает, что у Мэлло и Ниа — режим, который они уже полтора часа как бессовестно нарушают, да и Эл, выписываясь из больницы, брал обязательство ложиться спать не позднее одиннадцати. 

***  
Спать Эл не рискует — включает экран и пристально следит, как Лайт почти что мечется по комнате. Пойти бы к нему сейчас, но готов ли Лайт его услышать, захочет ли видеть? Он слишком обижен, но высказать эту обиду не сумеет. Кто угодно другой — смог бы сказать, что он отнёсся к болезни Эл абсолютно серьёзно и в борьбе с болезнью отдал всё, что смог отдать. Не только деньги: как раз их совсем не трудно вернуть, да только что в них? Но Лайт отдавал свои силы — все, до конца. Отдавал своё время, жертвуя при этом собственной учёбой и собственным будущим. Пожертвовал отношениями с Мисой — и уже неважно, дорожил ли он этими отношениями или не очень. Важно, что они были. А то, ради чего отдано это всё, оказалось бутафорией. Про жёсткие манипуляции даже и говорить нечего… впрочем, успел ли Лайт осознать, что ноутбук ему буквально подсунули? Вероятно, да, успел и осознал.   
Лайт никогда не выскажет все эти упрёки. Будет ждать, что в ответ на его слова — справедливые, между прочим, — ему напомнят, что игру начал он. И что игры Киры были куда страшнее.   
Ему не придёт в голову, что Вамми без разницы ставки игры — когда есть риск навсегда потерять одного из ключевых игроков. Да, с Тетрадью они успели подстраховаться, но как быстро Лайт решит, что Тетрадь — легко заменяемое средство? Тут сама комната на восьмом этаже — уже надёжный метод.   
По крайней мере, именно с таким видом Лайт смотрит на ночной город в окно. Эл тянется к мобильнику — два нажатия кнопок отправят команду снайперам, и от разлетевшегося вдребезги окна Лайт чисто на инстинктах отшатнётся, а к тому моменту и Ватари, и сам Эл успеют ворваться в комнату. А потом Лайту какое-то время будет не до…   
Но тут Лайт отворачивается от стекла, зябко обхватывает себя за плечи и идёт к двери. Эл прикидывает варианты и как раз успевает выключить экран и запихнуть его под кровать. Осторожно приоткрывается дверь, но в комнате темно, и, вероятно, Лайт решает — Эл спит. И трогательно смущается, поймав взгляд Эл.   
— Я… — растерянно начинает он, краснея ещё сильнее.  
— Ты привык каждую ночь проверять, в порядке ли я, — подсказывает Эл вариант прежде, чем Лайт озвучит, что хотел увидеть напоследок. Оно, может, и лестно, но исход как-то не устраивает. — Кстати, спасибо тебе за это. Мне было приятно. И спокойно.  
Лайт всё же входит в комнату, закрывает за собой двери, невесело усмехается:   
— Можно подумать, тебе было не всё равно.  
— С чего ты взял? — Эл чуть привстаёт на кровати и тянет руку к Лайту, и Лайт садится рядом, знакомо разминает пальцы. — Конечно, из больницы меня отпустили уже тогда, когда моё состояние стабилизировали, но опасность возвращения кризиса была не нулевой.  
Лайт тут же вскидывает взгляд:   
— Я решил, что это всё было притворством…  
— В смысле врачи мне в шутку реанимационные мероприятия устроили? — возмущается Эл почти непритворно. — На самом деле Ватари поначалу решил, что это Кира начал… действовать. У нас была версия… точнее, не так. Мы не сомневались, что рано или поздно ты или иной Кира узнает моё имя, и… в общем, это здание выбиралось с учётом близости к крупным медицинским центрам и возможности добраться сюда на вертолёте. На верхнем этаже был комплект реанимационной аппаратуры, а также все необходимые медикаменты. Мне казалось странным, что никто не пытался реанимировать жертв Киры — ведь сердца у жертв сами по себе были достаточно здоровыми, а мозг без питания может продержаться до пяти минут.  
— То есть приступ был настоящим? — неверяще глядит Лайт, явно просчитывая диалог с Рэм.  
— Настоящим. Только это был не сердечный приступ, а кровоизлияние в мозг. Вовремя купированное, кстати.  
— Ага, — фыркает Лайт и переходит ко второй руке. — Ты ещё скажи Кире спасибо.  
— Спасибо, — безмятежно улыбается Эл. — Без тебя врачи бы так быстро не приехали.   
Ответ не звучит. Эл его, откровенно говоря, и не ждёт. Винить нужно только себя — сам завёл диалог в тупик. Лайт молча завершает массаж и явно ищет вежливый способ уйти.   
— Пойдём, — решается Эл, когда Лайт беззвучно набирает воздух для какой-то явно продуманной речи. — Нам пора.  
И Лайт идёт, не задавая ни одного вопроса — куда. Едва заметно поддерживает в стремительно летящем лифте, сам открывает входную дверь, поддерживает на ступенях, помогает сесть в машину и усаживается рядом. Эл улыбается, радуясь, что в темноте Лайт этого не видит, и запоздало ощущает неимоверную усталость. Эти месяцы дорого дались не только Кире, но вслух он об этом не будет. Просто прижмётся к твёрдому плечу Лайта и позволит обнять себя. Сердце Лайта почти оглушительно бьётся о рёбра, и впору заподозрить, что сердечный приступ подбирается к бывшему владельцу Тетради. Эл второй раз за вечер чувствует себя польщённым — потому что так Лайт Мису не обнимал ни разу.   
Машина беззвучно останавливается, и Лайт сначала помогает выбраться наружу и лишь затем оглядывается:   
— Зачем мы вернулись домой?  
— Потому что — домой.  
Они отсутствовали всего несколько часов, а ощущение, будто вечность. Впрочем, у Лайта вид, будто он не рассчитывал ещё хотя бы раз сюда возвратиться. Эл его понимает и не торопит, когда Лайт медленно проводит по стене прихожей, проверяет землю в горшке с драценой, идёт в комнату и тут спохватывается:   
— Тебе же спать нужно!  
Тёплые руки обхватывают плечи, будто Лайт вот прямо сейчас ожидает возвращения приступа. Сдержать улыбку не получается, поэтому Эл прячет лицо в вороте чужой рубашки. Лайт позволяет, хотя его дыхание — и сердцебиение — знакомо сбиваются. И руки он тоже не убирает.   
— Нужно, — соглашается Эл. — Но сначала мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Конечно, — моментально отзывается Лайт. — Чем тебе помочь?  
Эл вновь улыбается, точно зная, что Лайт этого не видит:   
— Вымыть мне волосы.

***  
В ванную Лайт несёт Эл на руках — так, как носил все эти месяцы, и впервые Эл обхватывает руками чужие плечи. Отвечает на вопрошающий взгляд:   
— Представляешь, мне давно этого хотелось.  
В награду он получает сразу и вспыхнувший взгляд Лайта, и его же покрасневшую шею. Из-за воротника рубашки виднеется дорожка веснушек, убегающих куда-то на спину. Их хочется потрогать, но Эл не успевает — Лайт опускает его на низенькую скамейку у ванны, устраивает так, чтобы упасть не получилось, и набирает воду. Несколько раз проверяет температуру, почти механически выставляет на полочку шампунь, гель для волос, массажное масло. Краснеет ещё сильнее и масло убирает обратно.   
— Добавь пену, — предлагает Эл.  
Он точно помнит, что помимо оставшихся от Мисы средств со сладкими запахами ягод тут были пены с запахами лимонника, ментола, хвои. По большому счёту Эл вообще всё равно, он просто не хочет слишком смущать Лайта. По крайней мере, раньше времени.   
По комнате расползается лимонный запах, Лайт умело — натренировался за эти месяцы — вытряхивает Эл из футболки и брюк, сноровисто опускает его в купель. А вот свою одежду не снимает, напротив, застёгивает воротник рубашки и закатывает рукава.   
— Лезь сюда, — требует Эл. В конце концов, он не успел разглядеть веснушки на спине Лайта. И не знает, докуда они доходят.  
— Зачем?  
— Так удобнее. И ты уже мыл меня так!  
Лайт краснеет ещё сильнее — хотя куда уж сильней! — и мотает головой. Он явно собирается сказать что-то возражающее, и Эл даже примерно знает, как отвечать на любое возражение, но уже глубокая ночь, а до этого был долгий день, и они оба на самом деле устали. Спорить ему попросту лень. В голове сами собой возникают альтернативные варианты событий, и Эл выбирает самый для себя простой — приподнимается, вешается на шею Лайта и опрокидывается на спину, утягивая Лайта за собой. В попытке удержаться Лайт неудачно хватается за бортик, соскальзывает рукой и окунается в воду с головой. Эл успевает ускользнуть от нечаянного удара по рёбрам и вытаскивает Лайта из воды. Тот успел, оказывается, глотнуть пены и отчаянно отфыркивается, но в глазах плещется веселье со смущением пополам. Эл гадает, будет ли бестактным спросить — правда ли Лайт считает, будто Эл мог не заметить реакции своего подозреваемого? Да ещё на себя же?   
— Эл, если ты… ты понимаешь, как действуешь на меня? — спрашивает Лайт почти жалобно.  
Кажется, совсем честный ответ всё же будет бестактным.   
— У тебя дыхание менялось всякий раз, когда ты меня обнимал, — отвечает Эл тоже, в общем-то, правду. — И сердцебиение.  
Ну вот… Лайт вновь краснеет, но хотя бы позволяет стащить с себя мокрую рубашку. А потом притискивает Эл к груди и впивается губами в кожу над ключицей. Это ощущается как-то непривычно, но протеста не вызывает. В конце концов, Эл — в отличие от Лайта — уже давно успел разобраться, и чего хочет сам, и от кого, и насколько желания взаимны. Иначе Киру можно было бы ликвидировать ещё в день его поступления в Университет, когда последние сомнения отпали. Можно было бы спорить с Ватари о методах — примитивное покушение на сына полицейского чиновника или недоказуемый несчастный случай; но в целом Вамми его поддержали. Но сначала Кира заинтересовал его как личность, а потом… потом Кира стал Лайтом.   
А вот опыта каких-либо отношений у Эл банально не было, а теория, как ни удивительно, мало чем помогла. Подсказала лишь обнять, погладить кожу между лопаток — Лайт вскидывает голову, смотрит ошалелым, иначе не скажешь, взглядом, стискивает до боли в рёбрах и впивается губами в губы. Губы оказываются твёрдыми, жадными, настойчивыми — подчиняясь давлению и впуская в рот язык, Эл впервые думает, способен ли он пережить эту безудержную жадность? Страх щекотной змейкой скользит где-то ниже желудка, сворачиваясь странным возбуждением. Чужая плоть тут же вжимается в живот, и Лайт толкается вперёд, прижимаясь всем телом, втискивая в холодную кафельную стенку. Собственные рефлексы — вывернуться, ударить ребром ладони по чужой шее, вырваться из стиснувших рук — приходится давить. Как бы ни пугала ситуация, вырываться Эл не хочет. Да и Лайт, словно опомнившись, отстраняется, упирается лбом в плечо, переводит дыхание — не выпуская из горячих рук.   
А потом опускает одну из рук вниз, нащупывая полувозбуждённый член Эл, и сам Эл не сдерживает шипения — никакая теория к подобному не готовила. Глаза Лайта почему-то оказываются напротив его глаз, тёмный янтарь с вкраплениями чистой тьмы. Эл не может не сравнивать себя с муравьём, увязшем в янтаре. Не выбраться, но и выбираться не хочется. Не сейчас, когда Лайт сжимает в руке уже оба члена, и примитивная физиология оборачивается почти кипящей в венах кровью, слабостью в теле, туманом в голове и жаром в лёгких. Мог ли Кира стать каким-нибудь инфернальным существом и начать дышать огнём? Эл слишком хорошо помнит анатомию, чтобы знать ответ. Да и какая разница, мог или не мог, если именно это он и сделал?   
Мог ли Кира сделать Эл существом, способным пить огонь? Какая разница… 

***  
— Что это было? — хрипло спрашивает Лайт, когда сквозь стук крови в ушах начинают проникать внешние звуки.  
— Я думал, секс, — отзывается Эл прежде, чем успевает подумать. Глаза Лайта кажутся нечеловеческими, хотя он-то, по идее, с такими ощущениями должен быть хорошо знаком. И вообще, строго говоря, чисто технически это был не секс, а петтинг. Потом мозг всё же начинает анализировать. — Разве оно не всегда так?  
— Не всегда, — выдыхает Лайт и смотрит на Эл примерно так, как сам Эл на мороженое.  
В голове теснятся сотни нелепых вопросов начиная с самого банального — тебе понравилось? Эл давно отучился задавать вопросы, ответ на которые знает, но сейчас удерживается с трудом. Впрочем, в глазах Лайта он видит отражение собственных мыслей и потому отводит взгляд. Просто чтобы не мешать анализировать.   
Лайт молча прячет лицо в шею Эл — щекотно, но уютно, и вместе с ним сползает в ванну. Вода кажется холодной по сравнению с кожей — или она просто успела остыть? Не, остыть она ещё не могла… не должна была. Эл языком слизывает каплю пота со светлой кожи плеча — тут веснушек нет. Вспоминает, что хотел увидеть спину, но прямо сейчас лень шевелится. Да и потом… у него ещё будет время.   
— Ты всё ещё не вымыл мне волосы, — напоминает он, когда ощущения Лайта начинают сползать в сферу смущения, а тело реагировать, как и положено в его возрасте.   
— Эл, перестань играть со мной!  
Разве я играю? — собирается возмутиться Эл, но понимает, что лгать даже в мелочах не хочет.   
— Ты можешь сказать, что я играю с Кирой, — говорит он вместо этого. — Хотя я бы сказал, что играем мы с Кирой. Но даже Кира не сможет солгать, будто я играю Лайтом.  
Лайт отворачивается, опуская взгляд, а потом запрокидывает голову и смотрит куда-то сквозь потолок, в невидимое отсюда небо. А потом его щёки вновь темнеют, и каждая родинка отчётливо выделяется на коже.   
— Может, я не хочу, чтобы ты играл с Кирой? — едва слышно шепчет он, будто хочет, чтобы Эл читал его слова по губам.  
— Я не против, — так же негромко отвечает Эл, и Лайту приходится поворачиваться, чтобы лучше слышать… чтобы видеть ответ. — Но тогда я приглашаю тебя, Лайт.  
— В игру?  
— Зачем? В жизнь.


End file.
